Berserk Hooligan
by KathrynMills
Summary: Sequel to my story, From the Start, Fem!Hiccup story. A year after their wedding, Hicca and Dagur face their next big milestone, along with a few bumps and funny moments in the road :) Follow the continuation of their relationship as they lead their tribes, train new dragons, and become parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is Ladies and Gentlemen, the greatly anticipated sequel to my DagurCup story 'From the Start' :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Shocking Events**

It had only been a year since the grand unification of the Berserker and the Hooligan clans, but already the two tribes were reaping the benefits of their union.

The Hooligan tribe not only had the benefit of trained dragons, but it also had access to finer weaponry and armour, due to its better forging capabilities. But the Berserker tribe also had materials that the Hooligans didn't. Because of its warmer climate, the island of Talon could produce resources and food that the colder islands couldn't, its position in the archipelago also allowed a better trade route between the other islands.

The two tribes formed a great balance, and became known throughout all the Viking realms. The two chiefs of these tribes also had their names known throughout the world.

Their names were Dagur the Deranged, and Hicca the Heroic. The fierce warrior of the Berserker tribe, and compassionate guardian of the Hooligan tribe, both of them were brave and wise as they ruled over the two islands.

The two have been happily married for a year now, and their adventures together continue.

/LINE BREAK/

It was difficult at first, living between their two islands, but soon Dagur and Hicca found a system to travel by. They would stay for a week at a time on each island before moving to the other, if there was a problem on the other island during that time, one of them would travel back to help, the dragons helped by making the travel much faster. It wasn't perfect, but in order to look after both of their homes, they didn't mind the journey.

Dagur was now 26 years of age, he was tall and broad, with long auburn hair tied in a thick ragged braid down his back, and a short bristly red beard along his jaw line. His tunic was dark red with no sleeves and tattered edges, he wore black leggings, with thick fur pelts hanging from his waist, attached by a large leather belt with the Berserker crest on the buckle.

His boots were dark brown with metal toe guards, thick furs surrounded his forearms and shins and were tied on with thin leather ties. Dagur also had armoured elbow and knee pads, along with his signature shoulder guards and helmet, and his two prized swords were crossed over his back. And of course, he still had his iconic blue tattoos, the three stripes across his left eye and right bicep.

Hicca was 22, tall and slim but with her natural womanly curves. Her auburn hair was long and silky, and reached all the way down to her knees, the lower section of hair was loose, with the top section split into three braids. One was long and thick down her back, and the other two were thinner and hung either side of her head, she also wore a thin leather head band. Her long green tunic now hugged her figure tightly, reaching just above her knees with long sleeves that flared out from the elbows and reached just passed he wrists.

She wore a thick leather corset around her waist, brown leggings and a black leather boot, her metal leg had gone through a few changes, and was now mounted on a wooded base that was attached to her leg using leather straps. She wore minimal armour on her upper arms, knees and shoulders, and had the Hooligan crest forged onto her right shoulder pad. She also carried a long sword hanging at her hip, and her crossbow shield on her back.

They had gone through so many adjustments together, even before they were married, but now they faced every change together, as chiefs, and as a couple.

On the day of their next big change, the two were on Berk. Hicca and Dagur were in the grand hall, looking over some old treaties and maps together, enjoying one of the rare calm days on the island. Toothless was lounged around them, calmly watching his two humans work. The large dragon had also gone through some changes over the years, he was much larger than he had been in his teenage years, and his form had developed a sharper and more bristled look. He looked much more fierce than he had several years ago, but he still acted like an overgrown puppy, and now enjoyed the company from both Hicca and her mate.

Suddenly, Toothless's ears perked up, catching Hicca's attention.

"Toothless? What is it?"

Her question was answered when a large berserker soldier bust into the hall, the Viking made a beeline for the two chiefs, a distinctly worried look on his face.

"Chief Dagur! Chief Hicca! We have a problem!" The Viking shouted.

"Vorg, calm down, what the problem?" Dagur said as put down his scrolls and stood from his chair.

Vorg took a deep breath before starting, "We received word from some of our explorers back on Talon, they found a large chuck of ice floating in the ocean near the island. But when they went to investigate it, something attacked the ship!"

"What? Was it an enemy Vikings?" Hicca asked worriedly. The Hairy Hooligans and Berserkers hadn't had much trouble with the other tribes since they united, but some people out there didn't like the idea of the two clans joining into one great power.

"I don't think so," The Viking said as he pulled out the message. "The report says that, whatever is on the ice block... was firing lightning at anyone who came near."

"Lightning?" Hicca and Dagur said in unison.

"That's what the report says, but we have no idea what it could be," Vorg said as he looked over the parchment, just to double check if he had read the message correctly.

Dagur turned to Hicca, they both had experience with dragons, but Hicca was still considered the expert. "You don't think it could be Skrill, do you?"

Hicca thought for a minute, "I can't think of anything else it could be, Skrills are the only dragons known to manipulate lightning. We should take a closer look," Hicca rose from her seat and started walking towards the entrance to the grand hall, Toothless and Dagur already following close behind.

Later that day, Hicca, Astrid and Fishlegs were ready to take off. They were mostly going as a recon team, if they could take care of the problem, then they would. But if it looked like trouble, then they would come straight back for reinforcements.

"Okay, this is the last known location of the ice block according to the report from the Talon explorers," Dagur said as he handed the marked map to Hicca.

"Thanks, we'll be back as soon as we find something," Hicca said from on top of Toothless. She then lent down and pressed a kiss to Dagur's forehead, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

She and the other riders then faced forward, and took off. Dagur and a few other Vikings watched them go.

/LINE BREAK/

It only took a couple of hours to reach the location of the large ice structure, it hadn't moved much since the explorers had be there, and was still quite close to Talon.

"I think that's it," Hicca called.

"Really, what makes you think that?" Astrid yelled back sarcastically.

It was a nice feeling to know that despite her position, Hicca's friends didn't treat her any differently compared to when they were teenagers. Of course there were times when they showed her respect, but for the most part, Hicca's peers were her loyal friends and confidants. The twins even welcomed Dagur in to the group with open arms, mostly because they found his name cool.

"Okay bud, let's go in low," Toothless did as he was asked and swooped low along the water's surface, Stormfly and Meatlug following close behind.

They slowed as they neared the ice block, now realizing that the structure was basin shaped, with large solid ice walls around the perimeter, it looked like a glass bowl floating in the water. The three of them circled around the outside, trying to see anything through semi see through walls, but the thick frost blocked the inside from view.

"Do you two see anything?" Hicca yell to the others.

Astrid strained to see anything through the ice, but among the clear blues and snowy white colours, she suddenly saw a flash of dark purple. "I definitely saw something in there, but I can't tell what it was."

"Okay, I'm going to take a look from above," Hicca called.

She and Toothless soared higher, trying to see over the top of the ice wall. But once they were in the air above the ice bowl, the creature inside had a clear line of shot.

Hicca didn't have time to warn the others as a lightning bolt shot from inside the ice, it hit Hicca and Toothless directly and shocked both of them to their very centres, causing Toothless roared in pain and Hicca to scream.

When the current shooting through them finally stopped, the two of them fell out of the sky and into the ice structure.

It all happened too fast for either Astrid or Fishlegs to react, but when they saw Hicca and Toothless fall, they finally snapped back to their senses.

"Hicca! Toothless!" Astrid was about to shoot forward to try and save the two of them, but Fishlegs blocked her path. "Fishlegs, get out of the way!"

"Astrid, you saw how quickly they were taken down, we need to go back and tell chief Dagur, and we need to hurry." Fishlegs hated the idea of leaving just as much as Astrid did, but if it was just them against a Skrill, they wouldn't stand a chance.

Astrid nodded stiffly, and the two turned and headed back to Berk as quickly as possible.

/LINE BREAK/

While Hicca was on her mission, Dagur went back to studying the maps and old treaties. He knew Hicca would be fine, she was the great Dragon Conqueror after all. But there was still that part of him that made him look out the window ever few minutes, just waiting to see the large dark form of her dragon in the sky.

Then he spotted the dragon shapes flying towards Berk, a smile formed on his face, and he got up to welcome his wife back home.

But then he realized there were only two dragon riders in the sky.

"Astrid, Fishlegs, where's Hicca?" Dagur asked them once they landed.

Astrid was the first to jump of her dragon and race over to him, "Dagur, Hicca's in trouble!"

It took a while for Dagur's mind to catch up. "What!? What happened?" He demanded.

"We found the ice block in the ocean, but when Hicca tried to see what was inside of it, she was hit with this huge lightning bolt," Fishlegs said with a very worried look.

As Fishlegs said those words, everyone in the crowd, including Stoick and Gobber, instantly became worried for their Hooligan chief.

"How could she have been struck by lightning? The storms around the western waters should have ended by now," Stoick said stepping forward. The older Viking wasn't chief anymore, but when his daughter was concerned, he immediately went into protective mode.

"The lightning that attacked Hicca came from inside the ice block, it was definitely a Skrill," Astrid said confidently.

Dagur stood still for a long time. Hicca was strong, she could hold her own, and Toothless would protect her when she couldn't. He knew all this, but still... he wasn't about to lose his wife after only one year.

"Tell all the other dragon riders to get ready, and prepare a ship! We're going on a rescue mission!" Dagur yelled to the other Vikings around him.

Everyone jumped to their positions, the ships and dragons were prepared, and soon Dagur and the others were ready to set sail.

**Okay, first chapter kicking off with a bang :) Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 if here, will Dagur get to Hicca in time? Read and find out :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Lightning Training**

When Hicca's world finally started to come back into focus, the first thing she registered was the sound of rumbling and roaring.

She slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted with the sight of a dragon battle.

Toothless was standing protectively in front of her, growling fiercely and firing plasma blasts at his of opponent. The other dragon was deflecting Toothless's blasts with lightning strikes, and Toothless was doing the same to the lighting attacks. Hicca could only just see past the smoke, but there was no mistaking the form of the dragon on the other side of the ice field.

Toothless was facing off against a Skrill.

Deep purple in colour and crouched low to the ground, its yellow cat-like eyes glared on Toothless, firing a blast every time the Night Fury made a move. Hicca grabbed her shield from her back and tried to stand, but as soon as she put weight on her metal leg, it broke under her.

Toothless heard Hicca fall and jumped back to defend her, using his large wings to bloke Hicca from view, as he continued to block the attacks. Hicca looked down at her metal leg and found it badly bent to the side, she wouldn't be able to walk, let alone fly Toothless with her leg like this.

They were stuck in the ice with a Skrill attacking... but something was off.

The Skrill's movements didn't seem right for an attack, not only was it not advancing, but it hadn't moved at all from its curled position at the other end of the battlefield.

Its behaviour made Hicca think for a moment... maybe this creature was defending instead.

"Toothless, don't move for a second!" Hicca called out to her dragon. Toothless turned to in confusion, but he did as he was asked and held his position, locking eyes with the Skrill through the smoke.

The blasting stopped.

Both dragons just continued staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Hicca looked between the two, it seemed her assumption had been right. The Skrill was scared, every time Toothless moved, it thought he was going to attack. But now that the firing stopped, things were starting to calm.

The Skrill finally noticed Hicca and growled warningly at the human, it was clearly on edge, and Hicca knew that if she made a single move, the Skrill wouldn't react well. So, she kept perfectly still, and Toothless did the same.

After a little while, the Skrill seemed to understand that the fighting wasn't going to start up again suddenly. It slowly turned its head into itself, and gently nudged at something under it's wing, all the while keeping an eye on Toothless and Hicca.

Hicca realised that the Skrill was curled around something and protecting it, that's why it wasn't moving from its position.

Suddenly, the sound of more dragons from above caught their attention. The Skrill tensed and its eyes darted to the sky, as it did so, its wings shifted, just enough for Hicca to see the precious object it was protecting.

It was small and oval shaped, dark purple with tiny orange flecks.

A Skrill egg.

Hicca's eyes widen in worry. Like all eggs that carried life inside of them, the one main thing they needed, was warmth. But right now, they were on a block of ice in the middle of the ocean. This Skrill, was a worried mother desperately trying to protect her baby from danger, and from the cold.

/LINE BREAK/

Dagur watched anxiously from the ship, as the dragon riders scattered in the sky, lightning shot out at them from within the ice. They now knew for sure that they were up against a Skrill, but they still didn't know if Hicca was okay. When Dagur saw Astrid swooping back down towards the ship, he knew he would get his answer soon.

"We spotted Hicca and Toothless inside, it looks like they're okay, but we can't get any closer on our dragons," Astrid called as she came closer to the ship.

Dagur didn't hesitate in his response, "Get me as close as you can."

Astrid wanted to argue, but she knew Hicca's husband was as stubborn as she was, so instead, she reached her arm out and pulled him onto Stormfly's back. Dagur held on tight as the dragon rocketed back towards the ice.

Once they were close enough the rim of the ice bowl, Dagur stood on the back of the dragon, "Tell everyone else to return to the ship, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Astrid turned back in confusion, "Wait, what are you going to-?" She didn't get to finish her question, and could only watch as the chief jumped from the dragon, straight into the ice basin.

Dagur slide down the ice wall, then used his swords to slow his decent, his landing was a little sloppy, but he quickly found cover behind an ice rock. He peeked out from behind it, and saw that the Skrill was still watching the sky, looking out for any dangers. Dagur leapt to his feet and quickly dash over to Hicca and Toothless.

"Hicca!" Dagur skidded on his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Hicca and Toothless were both surprised to see him, but Hicca soon returned the hug.

"Dagur? How did you-?" Hicca was about to ask, but a low growl made them all turn.

The Skrill had her eyes locked on them once more, she was little less edgy, but Hicca and Dagur kept their movements slow.

"Are you hurt anywhere," Dagur said in a hushed tone.

Hicca shook her head, "No, but my prosthetic is broken, I can't fly Toothless like this." Dagur was trying to think of a plan, but Hicca spoke again, "Dagur, we can't leave here yet."

"Why? What is it?" Dagur asked trying to keep his voice low.

"The Skrill is protecting her egg. But in this cold temperature, I think the baby might be in trouble, that's why she's being so defensive."

Dagur didn't even need to ask, he knew Hicca wasn't going to leave until she helped the Skrill and her baby, "Okay, what do we need to do?"

"We need to show her we're not a threat, and then we need to try and get her and her egg off this chunk of ice. We should take them to Talon as soon as possible."

"Alright then," Dagur said. He stood and stepped just in front of Hicca and Toothless, the Skrill's eyes watching his every move. "Toothless, stay with Hicca," The large dragon looked at Dagur for a little while, then nodded and stepped back towards his rider.

"Dagur, what are you doing?" Hicca hissed from behind Toothless.

"You said we needed to calm her down, but you can't move right now, so leave it to me. Besides, I learnt about dragons from the best," Dagur said, he turned back and gave Hicca a smile.

Dagur turned to face forward, and locked eyes with the Skrill. Then he slowly reached both of his hands over his shoulders, and pulled out his two swords. The Skrill's eyes narrowed, she growled and readied lightning around her body to attack. But instead of attacking, Dagur slowly lowered his swords to the ground, and lay them down on the ice. The Skrill's frowned slightly, the lightning around her stopped as she watched Dagur with curiosity.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," Dagur said aloud. He took a few slow steps forward, then raised his hands again, this time removing his helmet. He placed it on the ground, and watched as the Skrill's posture relaxed a little more.

He raised his arms to the side and opened his palms out to the dragon, showing her that he had no more weapons. "I understand now, you've been defending your baby, that's why you've been attacking anyone who comes close."

Thankfully the Skrill seemed to understand him, its eyes flicked down to her egg, Dagur step forward even further, he was now halfway across the ice field. He kept making small steps towards her as he spoke again, "The problem is, your child isn't safe here. If you come with us, you don't have to attack people anymore, we want to help you."

The Skrill's eyes snapped back to Dagur in worry, she growled loudly when she realized how close Dagur had gotten, forcing him to stop his movements. Dagur took a breath and held still, "I understand, you want to protect your family... just like I want to protect mine."

Dagur's head turned to look at Hicca over his shoulder, her eyes were watching him with concern, but they also held confidence in him. The Skrill looked between Dagur and Hicca, and she saw the way they looked at each other. The fact was, both Hicca and Dagur knew exactly what the Skrill was feeling, they'd both felt the exact same protectiveness and worry many times.

Dagur slowly started walking towards the Skrill again, his left hand stretched out in front of him and his head turned away. He stopped when his hand was a couple of inches in front of the Skrill's snout, "I want to help you and your family get somewhere safe, then I can do the same to my family. So please... let us help you."

There was a pause.

Then Dagur felt the warm scaly pressure against his palm.

/LINE BREAK/

The other dragon riders and Vikings were waiting at the ship, just as Dagur had ordered, but after hearing nothing but silence for so long, they were starting to worry.

"What's taking so long?" Ruffnut asked with a groan.

"Yeah, where'd all the cool lightning go?" Tuffnut asked with an annoyed tone.

"We should check on them, it's been quiet for way too long," Astrid said.

But just as she and Stormfly were about to take off, two dark figures flew out of the ice structure.

"It's Dagur and Hicca!" Snotlout shouted.

"Is the Skrill chasing them?" Fishlegs asked. He soon got his answer.

Dagur and Hicca were riding on the Nigh Fury's back, with the male chief controlling Toothless's tail, and the Skrill close behind them. She wasn't chasing them, just following. The lightning dragon was carrying her egg as gently as possible in her mouth, she landed just behind Toothless on the deck of the ship, and tenderly placed her egg down before wrapping her body around it once more.

Stoick stepped forward to check on his daughter, he was surprised to see Dagur steering Toothless instead of her, "Hicca, are you alright? What happened?"

"Dad, I'm fine, it's just my prosthetic," Hicca said as Dagur helped her down from Toothless's saddle. Hicca sat down on the deck of the ship and removed her prosthetic, turning it in her hand to inspect the damage.

Dagur watched Hicca for a moment, then he turned to the rest of the ship, "Everyone prepare to sail, set course for Talon!"

As the older Vikings raised the anchor and starting turning the ship, the dragon riders gathered around their friends.

"So what exactly happen?" Fishlegs asked the two.

"Dagur trained the Skrill," Hicca said simply.

The response was instant. "What!? Really!? So you and Hicca both have Strike Class dragons now? How did you do it? Is it a boy or girl? What are you gonna name it?" Hicca held back a laugh as Dagur was bombarded with questions.

"Calm down! I didn't train her, we're just taking her to Talon so that she can look after her baby," Dagur shouted once he had a chance to speak.

Luckily for Dagur, most of the riders seemed to settle down for the rest of the journey, the twins however, didn't seem to understand the concept of 'calm down'. Hicca had to give Dagur credit, he was holding up well against the twins so far.

When they reached Talon a few minutes later, the Vikings lowered the gang plank and disembarked. Hicca reached into one of Toothless's saddle bags and pulled out a peg-leg, she always carried one just in case, and with a simple twist, she attached it to the end of her wooden mount.

Once reattached her prosthetic to her leg, Dagur held his hand out to her and helped her stand, "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, it's only temporary, but it'll do for now." Hicca kept her tools for metal work with her at all times, she may be chief, but blacksmithing was still part of her. "Thanks for saving me, by the way."

"Well you know, it's all part of the job," Dagur said with a smirk.

"Oh? Is that all it is?" Hicca asked with an adorable pout.

Dagur gave a chuckle and kissed her forehead, "I'll always come to save you, I promise."

"And I'll do the same for you," Hicca said with a smirk of her own. She leaned up and gave Dagur a soft kiss on the lips, lingering there for a moment before pulling away.

"So, what should we do about her?" Dagur asked as he gesturing to the Skrill.

She was still curled up at the head of the ship, purring softly as she stroked her cheek against her egg. She was much more relaxed in the warmer climate, and could already feel how much better this island was compared to the ice block. She was even allowing Toothless to come closer, the Night Fury sat next to her and kept her company, they gurgled quietly to each other every now and then in conversation.

"I think she'll be fine, and I'm sure Toothless will watch over her for now," Hicca said with a smile. "She seems much happier, and I think her baby is already benefiting from the climate here."

Dagur nodded in agreement and turned to look at the Skrill, as he watched the Skrill coddle her egg, he felt something wash over him. He wasn't sure what the feeling was though, so he shook it off, and started helping Hicca down the gangplank. The two then parted ways into the village, Hicca headed to the forge and Dagur headed to the great hall, he might as well get some work done while he was here.

**So, Dagur trained his first dragon, Yay :) and now Hicca, the Skrill, and the Skrill's egg are safe on Talon :) Find out what happens next time, let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Feeling Explosion**

A few hours after arriving at Talon, Hicca was fixing her prosthetic in the forge, and Dagur was working at the great hall.

He had resolved some problems for the villagers, and had approved some new building work, but as he was reading over some trading agreements, Dagur's mind began to wonder.

There was a combination of thoughts in his head, about Hicca, the Skrill and her egg, and the feeling in his gut as he'd watched them earlier. He still didn't even know what that feeling was, it was warm and wanting, but not in a lustful way, Dagur really didn't know how to explain it.

He gave a groan and leaned back in his chair, maybe he just needed some fresh air.

He stepped out of the great hall and just wandered around the village, greeting a few people as he walked but at the same time not really paying attention, he somehow ended up at the docks. He could see the ship they'd arrived on, and for some reason he started walking up the gang plank.

On the deck of the ship, Toothless's ears perked up and gave a gurgle as he saw Dagur approaching.

"Hey, boy," Dagur greeted as he scratched the dragon behind the ear. "How things going here?"

As Dagur turned to look at the Skrill, he noticed she was watching her egg intently. When she finally turned towards the human male, she bobbed her body and made a happy cooing sound.

"What's got you so excited?" Dagur asked.

The Skrill turned towards Toothless and gave a small bark, the Night Fury nodded and stood, then he walked behind Dagur and gave him a nudge forward with his head. Dagur got the message and knelt closer to the mother Skrill, she bent her head and nudged his hand, but Dagur just looked at her in confusion. The Skrill seemed to roll her eyes at him, she gave a grumble and used her head to gesture between Dagur's hand and her egg.

Finally realisation snapped in Dagur's head, "Wait, you want me to touch your egg?"

The Skrill and the Night Fury both gave a bark in confirmation, relived hat Dagur finally got their message.

Dagur looked down at the dark egg, still secure in the tight curls of the Skrill's body. He gulped a little and slowly reached his hand out, much like he'd done when he'd first connected with the mother Skrill.

When his hand came into contact with the rough shell, the first thing he noticed was the heat radiating from it, a very good sign. He turned to the Skrill and gave her a grin, but just as he was about to say something, he felt something else that shocked him complete.

A gently nudge against his hand, coming from inside the egg.

"It... It's moving..." Dagur said dumbfounded.

As he said those words, the Skrill seemed to overflow with joy and excitement, she raised her head to the sky and gave a tremendous shriek, causing lightning to zap and spark around her. Dagur felt a jolt shoot through his eardrums, and quickly pulled his hands up to cover his ears.

"Thor almighty! Okay, I get it, you're happy, will you please stop screeching!" Dagur yelled over the din, he was happy for the expectant mother, but he didn't want to go deaf over it.

The Skrill finally calmed down and gave Dagur a look, her pupils wide and her expression happy, she was truly grateful to him. She moved closer and nudged her head against his side, Dagur didn't know what to do at first, but he soon smiled down at her and ran his hand over her scaly head.

"Maybe I should give you a name," Dagur thought aloud to himself.

Then a hissing filed the air.

Dagur turned to the two dragons, trying to find out where the source of the sound. It wasn't coming from the two large dragons, but they knew what it was, so they both turned and ran to the other end of the ship.

"Hey, Toothless? What's going on?"

Dagur turned towards the sound of the increasing hiss, and finally found the source on the noise. Just in front of him, the egg was hissing and starting to smoke.

"What the-?"

"Dagur get down!"

Dagur felt and force hit him, and he heard a loud explosion.

/LINE BREAK/

A little while ago, Hicca had been in the forge finishing the work on her metal leg.

She mounted the finished metal limb onto the wood and made sure it was secure, then she reattached it to her stump using the leather straps. She lowered her foot to the ground and carefully put her weight on it to test it, satisfied with her work, she started to pack up her tools.

But then a loud shriek filled the air.

Hicca dropped her tools and ran outside, like many others, her gaze fell on the docks where the loud shrill cry was coming from. It sounded like an animal cry, but it didn't sound like Toothless, maybe it was the Skrill. Then the high pitched sound stopped, and silence settled over the docks once more, but something still felt off to Hicca.

She wasn't sure why, but a feeling ran through her, and she knew she had to get to the docks now. So she started running.

The closer Hicca got to the docks, the heavier the feeling in the pit of her stomach became, and she could now see a thin line smoke rising from the deck of the ship. Hicca remembered the last time she's seen smoke like that, when she'd been to Hatchling Island, and had seen the baby dragon eggs explode. But Dagur didn't know that about dragon eggs.

Hicca ran up the gangplank and heard the loud hissing, she grabbed the shield from her back and launched herself forward.

"Dagur get down!"

Hicca dragged her husband to the deck and raised her shield in front of them just in time.

The explosion shook the ship and caused a huge plume of smoke to spill out over the deck, small flecks of shell and flame were spat into the air, and fragments hit Hicca's shield with a series of clangs and dings.

When the smoke finally settled, Toothless rushed over to check on his humans.

Hicca heard the dragon cooing softly above her, she opened her eyes and carefully she lowered her shield before taking a look around. Everything seemed alright for the most part, but then she realised that the deck underneath her was quite soft.

She looked down to find herself lying on top of Dagur's chest, she pushed herself up and looked down at him, "Dagur, are you okay?"

Dagur thought for a moment, then a smirk grew on his face, "An explosion just went off and you're lying on top of me, of course I'm okay."

It took Hicca a moment, then she rolled her eyes and smacked Dagur's chest, an adorable pout on her face. Dagur couldn't help but chuckle as he sat up, and Hicca soon smiled along with him, while Toothless just looked between the two of them in confusion.

All three of them suddenly turned when they heard a high pitched chirping. At the head of the ship where the egg had once been, now sat the mother Skrill, and her baby.

The baby was tiny compared to its mother, even smaller than a Terrible Terror. Its eyes were large, giving it a very cute appearance, and its scales were dark blue with light purple flecks along the wings. The mother Skrill leaned down and stroked her cheek against her baby's head, purring softly as her baby gurgled happily, a few thin threads of lighting crackled around them.

The two chief watch the happy scene, and Dagur felt the feeling in his gut once more. That warm and loving feeling, as Hicca sighed happily and leaned against his chest, he suddenly realised what the feeling was.

"Hicca! Dagur! You two alright!?" Astrid yelled. She came running up the gangplank, and skidded to a halt in front of the two chiefs, quickly followed by Stoick, the other rider and a few other Vikings.

They'd all heard the loud shrieking, and most of them had seen Hicca running towards the ship, the explosion had been the final straw, and they'd all taken off towards the docks to see what had happened.

"We're fine, it was just the new arrival," Hicca said as Astrid helped her to stand, followed by Dagur.

"New arrival?" Snotlout asked, his confused expression shared with most of the other Vikings.

Dagur nodded towards the head of the ship, and everyone could finally see what all the commotion was about. The tiny Skrill cooed at all the new faces, tiny lightning sparks jittering all over its small body, soon the deck was filled with courses of 'Aww' and 'It's so cute!'.

The mother Skrill was a little edgy about having all the humans buzzing around her baby, so she picked the tiny dragon up by the scruff of its neck, and wondered over to Toothless. The Night Fury seemed to understand what to do and lowered his body, allowing the mother Skrill to plop the baby onto his saddle, the tiny dragon trotted around a bit to get comfortable before settling down on its new perch.

Hicca gave a small laugh as Toothless took up the role as surrogate father to the baby dragon, while Dagur reached down to pat the proud mother on the head, "You did well Shrieker, good job."

"Shrieker?" Hicca asked.

"Well yeah, if she going to stay, she needs a name," Dagur said in a matter-of-fact way.

The mother Skrill realised what Dagur had said, he had given her a name, and he was allowing her and her new baby to stay, she happier than she ever thought possible. She jumped up and lunged at Dagur, smothering him with grateful licks and heartfelt nuzzles, giving off a few sparks every now and then, but not enough to hurt Dagur.

"Eww! Stop it! Hicca, do something! Gross! Stop it!"

Hicca couldn't help but laugh, this scene was all too familiar, from the first time Dagur met Toothless.

/LINE BREAK/

Later that day, the two chiefs and the Viking's from Berk set sail back to their home island.

Hicca and Dagur stood on the deck of the ship and watched the dragon riders flying above them, Toothless was still being used as the baby dragon's bed, and the mother Skrill sitting close by. Just before they left, the mother Skrill 'Shrieker' and her baby girl 'Spark' were added to the official list of dragons in the Hooligan and Berserker tribe, and Shrieker was assigned as Chief Dagur's personal dragon.

Hicca was already working on designs for Shrieker's saddle, doodling in her old book at the front of the ship, that's where Dagur found her. He really wanted to talk to her about the thoughts he'd been having, and the strange feeling he got in the pit of his gut every time he watched Shrieker and her baby, the problem was, he didn't know exactly what to say.

"So... what do you think about them?" Dagur asked as he leaned against the railing.

"Who?" Hicca asked turning to him.

"Shrieker, and Spark? They seem really happy."

"Yeah, I think it's wonderful," Hicca answered with a smile. "It's very possible that if Spark stayed on the ice for much longer, she may not have survived, but you were able to save her and Shrieker by bringing them here. You were amazing."

Dagur smiled at Hicca's praise, but it wasn't quite what he was trying to ask, "Thanks. But, do you think you'd... want one of your own?"

"One of my own? I don't think Shrieker is ready to have another baby so soon, besides I have Toothless."

Dagur groaned inwardly, maybe straight forward was the only way to ask. "I'm not talking about dragon hatchlings, I'm talking about human babies..." Hicca was quiet, so Dagur took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Hicca... I've been thinking a lot lately, and I really want to... have a child with you."

Hicca was quiet for a long time, and Dagur waited patiently. She honestly hadn't thought about children before.

"A baby... as in, a little you?" Hicca asked.

"A little of me... hopefully a lot of you," Dagur said with a smirk.

A large blush spread over Hicca's face. A baby would be part of both of them, a physical embodiment of their love and marriage, not only that, but the future heir to both their tribes. It would be difficult, raising children always came with bumps in the road, but the experience of having children and watching them grow up, was said to be one of the greatest experiences in the world.

Hicca wanted to share that experience with Dagur more than anything.

"... I do."

Dagur looked up when he heard Hicca's quiet voice, "I'm sorry?"

"I want to have a child with you, Dagur," Hicca said a little louder but still softly. She looked happier than he'd ever seen her, "Let's have a family together."

Dagur was filled to the brim with joy, he wrapped his arms around Hicca's waist and picked her off the ground, hugging her tightly as he spun her around until they were both laughing like little children.

**So, a decision has been made :) Find out what happens next time, and let me know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here, 1 year after the last chapter :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Stressful Waiting**

Hicca was lying in bed thinking.

Not much had gone on today, Dagur had taken Shrieker to Talon to sort out a domestic dispute, and Toothless was off somewhere teaching Spark how to hunt. Aside from some minor business in the village, this left Hicca grounded and bored for the most part.

As she lay, she enjoyed the gentle evening breeze through the open window, and allowed her mind to wonder. Inevitably, her mind turned to the subject of babies, or more specially... her lack of one.

For an entire year, she and Dagur had been trying to conceive a child, but still nothing was happening. No one ever said that making a baby was easy, in fact, it took Hicca's own parents over five years to conceive her.

But the female chief couldn't help but feel a little jealous every time she thought about how easy it was for some couples, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were a prime example. The two had been married for 7 months now, and the female twin was already 6 months pregnant, needless to say it had come as quite a shock to everyone.

Hicca knew that everyone was different, but at the back of her head, there was a small part of her that blamed herself. Hicca groaned inwardly and rolled on to her side, she couldn't think like that, worrying about things just made them worse.

Hicca got off the bed and walked down stairs, maybe she needed some air, or just someone to talk to. She decided to head to the Ingerman residence, maybe talking to Ruffnut would help.

/LINE BREAK/

When Hicca arrived at the home of Fishlegs and Ruffnut, she was immediately greeted by the pregnant female. As she was ushered inside and seated at the table with a cup of water, Hicca took note of the still growing bump under Ruffnut's clothes, she was already well past the halfway point in her pregnancy.

It was hard to think of the female Thorston twin as 'motherly', but as she spoke to Hicca, it was the one word that kept coming to mind, the pregnancy actually seemed to calm her from her usual high energy behaviour. But as Hicca explained her reason for coming, it led to a rather vocal reaction from Ruffnut.

"You and Dagur are trying to have a baby!"

"Y-Yes but, please calm down. I don't want to go around telling everyone," Hicca said as she tried to calm Ruffnut down.

"What? Why not? A baby is a wonderful thing," Ruffnut said with a huge smile.

"I know... but if do tell everyone, and nothing happens... then I feel like I'll be letting everyone down," Hicca said, she looked down at her folded hands in her lap.

Ruffnut gave a sigh, "Hicca, don't think like that, this baby is between you and Dagur, no one else."

"Normally, I'd agree. But if I have a baby, they'll become the future heir to both of our tribes. I don't want to get everyone's hopes up, in case..." Hicca paused.

"In case what?" Ruffnut asked in a soft tone.

Hicca stayed quiet for a little while, "In case... I can't have children..."

Hicca had just admitted her greatest fear, and they were both quiet after that.

She had been a small and sickly child when she was younger, what if having children was just something she couldn't do. She'd never told Dagur this, he wanted children with her more than anything, the idea that she couldn't do that for him, it made her heart ache.

"Well not if you have that frame of mind you won't," Ruffnut said with a gravelled voice

Hicca looked up at her, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Stress isn't good for the body, especially when you're trying to conceive, and having such a negative frame of mind isn't good either. Have you been stressing for this entire year?"

"Um... yes, I suppose I have," Hicca admitted. Even since the subject of children had first come up, the fear of not being able to have them had plagued Hicca all this time

Ruffnut gave a small laugh and patted Hicca on the shoulder, "It will happen, you just need to give it time, and don't pressure yourself just because it hasn't happened yet. You're already a great mother Hicca, you will have children of your own someday, I know it."

Hicca smiled, "Yeah... thank you."

The two chatted for a while longer after that, talking about future children, baby names, even discussing all the possibilities of what their children will look and act like. Hicca felt so relaxed around the other female, it was a nice change compared to the stressful thoughts she'd been having.

Ruffnut and Hicca both looked up from the conversation when the front door opened.

"I thought I heard voices, how are you Hicca?" Fishlegs greeted cheerfully as he entered the house, Meatlug following close behind.

"I'm fine, thank you Fishlegs. How are things going at the academy?" Hicca greeted in return, giving the boulder dragon a pat on the head as she did so.

"They're going great, some of the students are showing real promise," Fishlegs said proudly.

Ruffnut then cleared her throat, her eyes narrowed as Fishlegs turned to her, "Is it too much to ask, for you to greet your wife and child first?" Ruffnut grumbled as she glared at Fishlegs, she may have been much calmer since becoming pregnant, but the mood-swings still affected her.

Fishlegs gave a nervous chuckle and hurried over to his pregnant wife, throwing his arms around her in a firm but gentle hug, "I'm sorry, darling. You and the baby are the first and last thing I think about every day, I swear."

Ruffnut gave a small smile, "That's good."

Hicca smiled and watch the two interact, so many of them had been surprised when they first heard that Ruffnut and Fishlegs were a couple, but they really did complement and bring out the best in each other. Hicca was sure their child would be a perfect mix of both, smart and brave, strong and kind, or all of the above.

Hicca rose from her seat, "I should be going now, it's getting quite late."

Ruffnut looked up, "Oh, are you sure?"

"I am, I want to be home when Dagur gets back from his business trip. Thank you for talking with me, Ruffnut," Hicca said as she made her way towards the door

"Anytime, remember what I said, okay?"

"I will, good night you two," Hicca gave a small wave as she headed out the door and started walking back to her house.

By the time she reached her front door, the sun had already set halfway behind the horizon, creating a half circle of orange light floating in the water, and turning the waves and sky a mix of red, orange and pink.

When Hicca opened the front door, she was surprised to find the house already occupied. Toothless lay in front of the roaring fire, waving his tail back and forth gently as Spark jumped around trying to catch it. The younger dragon hadn't grown much in the last year, she was still too short to reach the table top, no matter how many times she tried to jump up when Dagur was working.

"Evening you two, did you have a fun day?" Hicca asked as she sat near the fire.

Toothless gave a slight chuckle as Spark continued to play, and Hicca gave a slight laugh in understanding. Strike class dragons were known for being strong, intelligent and never missing their target, but Spark's personality seemed much more playful and curious. It could just be because of her young age, but when ever Toothless or Shrieker tried to teach her a new skill like hunting or flying, Spark was more concerned with chasing birds or exploring the village.

Hicca faced forward to watch the flames of the fire pit, 'I wonder if Dagur will be back tonight,' she thought.

It didn't take that long to get from Talon to Berk by dragon and the weather was calm today, but there was no way of knowing what the situation was on the Berserker island, maybe Dagur would be held up until tomorrow.

Hicca sighed as she stood, she didn't feel like doing much right now. "I'm going to bed, wake me up if Dagur comes back, okay Toothless?"

Toothless barked in confirmation. As Hicca walk passed, she scratched Toothless under the chin, and bent down to stroke Spark, then she headed upstairs to the bedroom.

/LINE BREAK/

As it turned out, the problem on Talon was much worse than Dagur first thought.

The domestic dispute was easily settled, but then two farmers got into an argument over the difference between a yak and a sheep, and then he had to deal with someone who was convinced their dragon was turning into a cat. Needless to say, it had been a very long day, and now all Dagur wanted was to return home to Hicca.

He and Shrieker had been flying all night, and a little before morning on Berk, they finally arrived home.

Dagur entered the house to find Toothless and Spark sleeping in front of the dying fire pit, he gave Shrieker one last pat on the head, before she trudged over to her daughter and curled up around her.

But Dagur didn't see Hicca anywhere on the lower floor, maybe she was already upstairs in bed, so he slowly climbed the stairs to their room.

He knocked on the door gently before opening, and came across a very intriguing sight.

Hicca was sound asleep in bed, lying on her side on top of the furs with a cool breeze slipping in through the window. Hicca's hair had been undone from her usual three braids, her long auburn hair flowing freely behind her. Her prosthetic had been removed, and she was only wearing her long sleeved green tunic, leaving her long, pale, smooth legs out in the open.

Dagur would never admit it out loud, but he really liked Hicca's legs.

She usually kept them covered by leggings, Dagur only ever saw them when they were in bed together, but since they were covered most of the time, they were also very sensitive. Dagur loved to run his hand along them, especially the stump at the end of her left leg, whenever Dagur touched that part in particular, it always drew the most amazing sounds from Hicca.

The longer Dagur stared, the more he wanted to touch her skin. He carefully removed his armour and set it down on the dresser, then he kneeled on the bed and slowly reached out to run his knuckles along her soft skin.

"I'm glad you're back safe."

Dagur jumped a little when he heard Hicca's sleepy voice, but then he smiled and moved his hand to brush the hair away from her face instead. "Sorry I took so long, a few more problems came up while I was there."

Hicca opened her eyes and looked up at him, "It's okay, the important thing is that you're back now. Come here." Hicca rolled onto her back and wrapped her arms around Dagur's neck, pulling him closer and leaning up to kiss him, she deepened the kiss and shifted her body closer to him.

Dagur smirk when their lips finally parted, "You're certainly affectionate tonight."

Dagur lay on his side to face Hicca, and she did the same. "I did a lot of thinking today, and I'm feeling much more relaxed now," Hicca said. She pulled herself closer and lent her forehead against his chest, she was so comfortable, she didn't want to move.

But at the same time, she wanted to do something else. "I really want you right now," she whispered.

Hicca's forwardness did surprise Dagur, but it wasn't a bad surprise, "That works for me." Dagur kept his arms tightly around her, "We'll definitely make a baby this time," he said confidently.

Hicca hesitated a little as he said that, some of her former fears starting to rise to the surface again. But this time, Ruffnut's words over shadowed them, and a warm feeling washed over Hicca. "It may not be this time, but its okay," She said simply.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Dagur asked.

Instead of answering straight away, Hicca changed their position, pushing on Dagur's chest and settled herself on top of him. Dagur now lay on his back, with Hicca sitting comfortably on his lap, her hands resting on his chest, and her beautiful legs either side of his hips, Her long hair flowed gracefully down her back and over her shoulders.

From Dagur's position, the view was more than a little enticing, his eyes kept flickering from her face, down to where the hem of her tunic had risen to her upper thighs. When Hicca spoke again, he really had to concentrate so as not to be distracted by her body.

"I'm saying... that you are the most important person in the world to me," Hicca said as she cupped Dagur's face in her hands. "No matter how long it takes, we will start a family together."

Dagur paused for a moment as he let Hicca's words sink in, then he smiled up at her. They would have a child together, there was no doubt about that.

**No child yet, but they're still hope for Dagur and Hicca :) And yes, I really like Fishlegs and Ruffnut as a couple :) Let me know what you think, and find out what happens next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here, 1 month after the previous chapter :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Pleasant Surprise**

Hicca was having a really horrible week.

It had all started so well. A month ago Dagur had come home from his trip, and the two had spent that entire morning together in utter bliss, pleasuring each other until neither could breathe in the extreme heat. In the following weeks, they had attended to their chief duties in relative normality, sharing kisses and affectionate touches often. But then, a week ago, Hicca's mood had turned.

On their most recent journey to Talon she'd been terribly ill, almost crashing Toothless when dizziness swept over her, she'd been tired a lot lately too. But the strangest thing, was that over the last few days, every time Hicca left the house, Toothless would follow very close to her. The Night Fury accompanied Hicca almost everywhere, it wasn't entirely unusual, but when the Shrieker started doing it as well, that's when things got very strange.

When Dagur and Hicca arrived on the Berserker island for their weekly change, they immediately headed for their home on Talon. Toothless followed close and kept a sharp eye on his human, but after a little while, Shrieker started doing the same, along with Spark at her feet. Instead of trailing alongside Dagur, the mother Skrill started walking on the other side of Hicca, and Spark was jumping up and down around Hicca's feet.

"What's gotten into them?" Dagur asked as he turned to see all three dragons walking close to his wife.

"I have no idea," Hicca said with confusion. She looked down at the three dragons, she did mind that they were hanging around her, but she still tried to figure out why they were acting so strangely.

/LINE BREAK/

But then all of the other dragons started as well.

Astrid and Snotlout often accompanied Dagur and Hicca when they moved to Talon, they helped out with any dragon related issues. Snotlout had even talked about moving to Talon permanently, something about being closer to his girlfriend, and finally getting away from his mother.

Everything had started normal at first, Hicca, Snotlout and Astrid were in the great hall looking through some maps of dragon islands. Actually it was just the two females who were working, Snotlout pasted the time by sleeping instead. He awoke when he felt Hookfang shifted beside him, he and Astrid both turned to see Stormfly and Hookfang standing close to Hicca along with Toothless, all three were purring deeply.

With three dragons crowding her, Hicca doubted she'd get anymore work done today. "Uh, guys? What are your dragons doing?" Hicca asked the other riders.

"No clue, maybe they smell something on you," Snotlout suggested, he didn't seem too bothered by the situation.

"I don't think so, they're not sniffing me, they just seem... protective" Hicca said while frowning slightly. The behaviour of the dragons really was strange, they weren't acting upset or stressed, but there attention was starting to concern Hicca.

Astrid stood there thinking for a little while, watching Stormfly as she nuzzled Hicca's shoulder, the Nadder wasn't normally so gently, and it was very strange to watch. Then Dagur entered, and Astrid saw something that gave her a much clearer idea of what was going on.

Dagur opened the doors and stepped inside the great hall, Shrieker following close behind, and Spark just behind her. But then both Skrills rushed past Dagur and towards Hicca, and when they reached her, Shrieker gentle nuzzled her head against Hicca.

Or more specifically... Hicca's stomach.

Astrid's eye widened as the thoughts came together in her head, she had to tell Hicca so they could check.

"Stormfly, stay here. Hicca, come with me," Astrid said as she took Hicca's hand.

"Astrid? What's going on?" Hicca tried to ask as she was led outside. Toothless barked to the other dragons, telling them to stay where they were, and then he followed the two women.

The two men watch with bewilderment and slight amusement as Astrid dragged Hicca passed Dagur, barely giving her enough time to throw her husband and apologetic look. This left Dagur standing near the entrance of the hall, Snotlout sitting at the long table, and most of the dragons scattered around where Hicca had once stood.

"What's going on with them?" Dagur asked the other male.

"No idea, maybe it's a girl thing," Snotlout shrugged.

/LINE BREAK/

Astrid continued to lead Hicca and Toothless outside and around to the back of the great hall, she finally stopped once she was satisfied that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Astrid, what's gotten into you?" Hicca asked with concern, her stomach turned slightly, but she pushed it aside.

"I think I know why the dragons are reacting to you," Astrid said confidently.

That got Hicca's attention, "Really? That's great, I was starting to get worried."

"Think carefully, have you noticed anything strange lately?" Astrid asked in a serious tone. If it turned out that Astrid's assumption was correct, she thought it best that Hicca came to the conclusion herself.

"Anything strange? Um..." Hicca thought for a little while. "I don't know, we arrived here on Thor's day as usual. I have been feeling a little ill since the day before we came here, but I went to Gothi before we left and she said it was most likely just something I ate, it should pass in a couple of days. I've also been feeling a little tired lately, but that's to be expected when living with a 1 year old baby dragon on top of normal chief duties." Hicca thought hard, but then gave a sigh, "I really don't know, aside from that I haven't noticed anything else out of the ordinary."

Astrid gave a sigh, she decided to give Hicca a little nudge in the right direction, "Okay, I think it's more than just something you ate. Focus on the nausea and tiredness, along with the dragon's need to be around you. What do you think they could mean together?"

Hicca started to look worried, "Wait... are you saying I'm really ill or something? That would explain the dragon's concern on top of everything else, but..."

Astrid felt the need to slap her forehead, how could a smart girl like Hicca be so naive? Maybe a bigger nudge was needed, "You're not ill so to speak, and the dragons aren't concerned, they're exited."

Astrid watch the confusion grow on Hicca's face, this time she actually did slap her forehead. "Okay... do you remember just before Ruffnut found out she was with child, there was that whole flock of Terrible Terrors that wouldn't leave their house for a week? Or how Meatlug started spending more time with her than with Fishlegs?"

Hicca's eyes started to widen as Astrid kept talking, "There's a reason Shrieker was nuzzling your stomach just now."

The pieces of Hicca's mind finally came together, she also realised just how long it had been since she last bled. "My stomach... exited... " Her eyes widened. "W-Wait a minuet! You mean... I'm..."

"I think you might be," Astrid confirmed.

There was a long silence after that, Astrid waited patiently for Hicca to respond. The other girl leaned heavily on the wall of the grand hall, Toothless looked up at her worriedly and cooed deeply.

Hicca stood there thinking hard, "I don't understand... Gothi said..."

"Most likely it was just too early to tell, pregnancy symptoms don't usually start until around the 5th week," Astrid placing a gentle hand on Hicca's shoulder.

"I should... go to the healer's hut."

Astrid nodded.

/LINE BREAK/

A little while later they arrived at the healers hut, Gwen, the Berserker healing woman, greeted Hicca and Astrid and welcomed them inside. She asked Hicca some questions, about the sickness, her last bleed, and about the last time she and Dagur were intimate. With all the information out in the open, it was as obvious to Gwen as it was to Hicca and Astrid.

Hicca really was pregnant.

Hicca felt overwhelmed, insecure, terrified, ecstatic, hopeful, vulnerable and hesitant all at once. Actually, she mostly felt like crying in happiness. Just a little while ago, there was a part of her that thought she couldn't have children, but now she and Dagur would finally have a child of their own. Just the idea of a tiny life growing inside of her was making her head spin.

Astrid and Hicca thanked Gwen and said their goodbye's, then they made their way back to the great hall. But Hicca was quiet for a long time, and it was starting to worry Astrid.

"Are you okay?"

Hicca snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Astrid, "I am, it's just a lot to take in, I can't wait to tell Dagur."

"So how are you going to tell him he's going to be a father?" Astrid asked curiously.

"I'm not going to do it just yet, I won't start showing any time soon, so I'm going to wait until we get back to Berk. Then I can tell Dagur, my father and Gobber at the same time," Hicca answered with a smile.

"Oh? It seems you've already thought this through," Astrid said with a smirk.

"Kind of, Dagur and I have been trying to have a child for just over a year now, so I often imagined what I would do if I found out first."

As they walked back to the great hall, Hicca wondered what Dagur, Gobber and her father's reactions would be. Her father and Gobber would be overjoyed, no doubt, and Dagur would be even more so. He'd wanted a child for so long now, they both had, Hicca couldn't wait to tell him, but for now she couldn't give anything away.

She really wanted this to be a surprise, but of course it wouldn't be easy. When Astrid and Hicca returned to the grand hall, Dagur and Snotlout were waiting for them.

"Finally, where'd you two run off to?" Snotlout asked.

"We just had to check on something," Hicca said. She wasn't good at lying, so at least wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh? Did you find out why all the dragons are attracted to you?" Dagur asked curiously.

"Um..." Hicca started, but she had no idea what to say.

Luckily, Astrid had a cover story ready, "Turns out... it's the skin lotion Hicca borrowed from Ruffnut, it contains fish oil."

"Fish oil?" Dagur asked, he sounded a bit suspicious.

Snotlout on the other hand was easily fooled, "Why does she use fish oil so much?"

"She says it's good for you," Astrid said with a shrug as she and Hicca wondered back to the table.

"It certainly stopped her from getting eaten by a Scauldron," Snotlout pointed out with a laugh.

Dagur watched the three in amusement, then he turned and sat next to Hicca, "You certainly had a lot of adventures before we got married."

He loved hearing about Hicca's adventures from when she was a young teen, but a part of him was saddened that her adventures had ended since they wed.

But Hicca just smiled as she watched him from the corner of her eye, Dagur had no idea that together, they were about to embark on the greatest adventure of their lives.

**Yahoo, Hicca's pregnant, let the fun begin :D Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here :) Hicca's keeping a big secret from Dagur, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Keeping Secrets**

After a week of hiding her pregnancy on Talon, Hicca and Dagur were finally travelling back to Berk.

Hicca loved Talon just as much as Berk, the people were very supportive of each other, and the island was very colourful and vibrant. But right now she wanted to get back to Berk as quickly as possible. She had spent an entire week hiding her pregnancy from Dagur, and needless to say it was becoming very tiring.

Her body was going to adjust drastically over the next few months, but already the changes were becoming apparent. The nausea every morning, the heightened sense of smell, her tender chest, the tiredness, it was a lot to deal with in only the first week. How could something so tiny have such an effect on her body already? Hicca made a mental note to ask Ruffnut for advice once they told everyone.

A smile slipped onto Hicca face as she thought about telling everyone. When Ruffnut first found out, she hadn't made a big deal of telling everyone, saying she wanted to save the excitement for when the baby was actually born. In Hicca's case, she didn't want to keep anything from her tribes, so as soon as her father, Gobber and Dagur knew, they would tell everyone else.

She was looking forward to their reactions most of all, the three most important people in her life, her mentor, her father, and the love of her life.

/LINE BREAK/

But every time Hicca sneaked away to deal with another annoying symptom of pregnancy, she had no idea that Dagur was watching her.

He noticed her strange behaviour a while ago, the day dream look on her face, the way he would catch her smiling at him, and how she seemed so much more affectionate towards him lately. He didn't dislike those aspects, but her action made him very suspicious. The way she snuck away early in the morning and throughout the day, the way she adjusted her clothes every now and then, it caused frightening suspicions to form in his head.

There was a part of him wanted to ask what she was up to, but a larger part of him told him to leave her be. They may be married, but that didn't give him right to pry in to her personal life, if she wanted to keep secrets, then that was her choice.

He tried asking once before, when they were getting ready for bed after a long day of working.

"Are you okay?" He asked from his sitting position under the furs.

Hicca turned towards him as she was undoing her braids, "I'm fine, why?"

"Well... you've been acting a little strange lately, you're not up to something are you?" Dagur asked in a playful way, but part of him was serious.

Hicca hesitated a little, then turned towards him with another smile, "I've... actually been working on a couple of new inventions. Inspiration strikes at random times, so I, uh... I have to keep rushing off to write them down before I forget."

Dagur watch her for a second, the way she said it didn't sound quite right. "New inventions? Like what?"

"Hard to say right now, it's um... very complex, you know... lots of drawings, several moving parts, they're... well... they're pretty wild."

Dagur watched as she stutter and waved her hands around almost wildly, she wasn't being honest, but he wasn't going to get an answer tonight. "Well okay then, let me know when you've finished."

"I will. Good night, honey," She kissed him tenderly on the lips and then lay down next to him.

Dagur watched her for a little while longer, then he turned and blew out the candle. He lay down and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, feeling her chest rise and fall slowly as sleep started to take effect, she'd been tired a lot lately, maybe she really was busy working on something.

But Dagur knew something was off, he couldn't stop this one thought circling round in his head, no matter how many time he tried to push it away. Every time he caught her adjust her clothes, or sneaking back into bed in the morning, that one thought kept popping up.

Was Hicca having an affair?

/LINE BREAK/

Finally, the ship and dragons reached the docks at Berk. Many people came to greet them, and helped them unload the ship.

Hicca could hardly contain herself, she wanted to tell Dagur, her father and Gobber the good news as soon as possible. But almost as soon as they landed, Fishlegs rush over to Hicca on Meatlug.

"Hicca, thank goodness, we have a dragon problem at the academy," He said franticly.

"What is it?" Hicca asked, it seemed telling everyone would have to wait.

"There are some Zipplebacks fighting with themselves, it's hard to explain, but all the left heads are attacking the right head," Fishlegs somehow managed to sound both concerned and fascinated all at once.

Hicca gave a sigh and turned to Dagur, "I need to go take care of this, I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Sure, no problem," Dagur gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and watched as Hicca mounted Toothless and took off towards the academy. As soon as she was out of sight Dagur went to find Gobber and Stoick, he really needed their advice.

/LINE BREAK/

A little while later, Dagur, Stoick and Gobber were gathered in the forge, the large door closed to give them some privacy, with Shrieker and Spark watching the humans from under the table. Stoick was seated on a stool near the work table with Gobber standing beside him, the two older men listening to Dagur as he paced worriedly. He told them everything he'd noticed, and tried to calm himself down as he waited for their response.

"I have to admit her behaviour sounds suspicious, but I doubt you have anything to worry about," Stoick pointed out.

"Aye, this is Hicca we're talking about," Gobber added

Dagur sighed, "I know. Normally I wouldn't pry into her personal business... but this had been going on for a week now." Dagur sighed and leaned heavily against the wall, he really didn't want to say what he was thinking, especially in front of Hicca's father and mentor. "I think Hicca's... seeing someone?"

"What? Hicca wouldn't do that, she's not that kind of person," Stoick scowled at his son in law.

Dagur shrank back slightly, "I know... but I can't get the thought out of my head, and I can't think of any other explanation. I know she's hiding something from me"

Gobber had been silent, but now he spoke up with a saddened expression, "Like it or not, it does 'appen. I've seen couples fall apart that 'ave been together far longer than two years."

All three of them hated the idea of Hicca doing such a thing, she was an honest and selfless person, and would never in a million years be the type of person to cheat. But the thought was now buried deep into Dagur's mind. The sneaking around, the way she would adjust and pull at her clothes, the far off look in her eyes, it all fit together horribly.

The thought angered him, the very idea of Hicca receiving pleasure from another man... his Berserker blood boiled at the horrifying images in his head. When Shrieker gave a worried warble, Dagur calmed himself enough to speak, he was far better at controlling his anger now.

"I'm going to ask her," Dagur said after a long silence. "I refuse to believe she's... doing that, behind my back."

Stoick and Gobber shared a look, and the former chief turned back to Dagur, "What will you do if she confirms your suspicions?"

Dagur paused again, he felt angry and distressed all at once, "I..."

But before he could answer, the entrance to the forge opened, and the very person they'd just been talking about stepped in.

"Here you are, I've been looking for you three," Hicca said as she walked into the forge, a large smile on her face with Toothless following behind.

Normally, such a smile would warm Dagur's heart. But now, with the terrifying thoughts still running through his head, her carefree smile made him furious. He stomped over until he was standing in front of her, his angry eyes glaring down into her utterly innocent ones.

"Tell me the truth."

Hicca was taken aback, "Wha-?"

Dagur's voice was starting to turn into a snarl, "Where have you been sneaking of to? What are you hiding from me?"

Hicca's eyes widened, "Dagur, I-"

But once again, Dagur didn't let her finish, "Are you seeing someone?"

"W-What!?" His words shook her to the core, Toothless began to growl and stepped in front of Hicca.

"Dagur, maybe you should-" Stoick tried to intervene while Shrieker gave another warble.

"Tell me who!" Dagur snarled.

Hicca own anger was starting to rise, "Dagur, I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me!"

Hicca couldn't stand it anymore, her anger finally snapped. Just as Toothless was about to roar at Dagur to back off, Hicca raised her hand and slapped her husband hard across the cheek.

For a moment everything was silent, even Toothless backed up. Stoick and Gobber had been on the verge of jumping in, but now that Hicca was on the attack, they slowly sank back into their seats. Dagur wasn't used to being on the defensive, and against his livid wife, he was already a little scared.

"You idiot!" Hicca yelled, her other hand came up to slap Dagur's other cheek. "How could you even think that!?" Another slap. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Another Slap. "Your horrible!

Dagur's was now leaning heavily against the back wall as Hicca delivered one final slap, he was still too shocked to feel any real pain, but his cheeks and her palms were both hot and red. Gobber, Stoick and the three dragons all watched the scene almost fearfully, they'd never seen Hicca so angry before.

Gobber had been about to jump up and defend Hicca alongside Stoick, but now that the tables had turned, he felt the need to defend Dagur instead. "W-Well lassie, D-Dagur did say you've been sneaking around a lot."

Hicca turned to glare at him, and the blacksmith quickly ducked behind Stoick. "And just because of that you assume I'm having an affair!?" Hicca yelled.

"Hicca, please calm down," Stoick said as softly as he could.

"How do you expect me to just calm down? All three of you thought I was sleeping around!" Hicca's face was red by this point, she looked almost on the verge of tears. After a long silence, Hicca whirled round to face Dagur once more.

"Dagur, I'm pregnant!"

Hicca was finally starting to calm as she looked between the three of them, "You three are the most important people in the world to me, so I wanted to surprise you all and tell you at the same time!"

A huge weight landed in the pit of Dagur, Stoick and Gobber's stomachs, and they all realised what a terrible mistake they'd made.

Dagur's brain finally started working again, "W-Wait... You're..."

"Pregnant. Six weeks along, and you're the father." Hicca felt a little bad for slapping him so many times, so she reached out and took his hands in hers, "You're the only person I ever want a child with, you know that."

The mood finally calmed, and a small smile appeared on Dagur's face, "I really am an Idiot... aren't I?" Hicca smiled and nodded.

Stoick and Gobber watched from afar, they smiled as they looked between the happy couple, both of them relieved and overjoyed that their assumptions had been wrong.

After so much anger and confusion, the air became happy, and a small laugh fell from Dagur. "We're having a baby..." Hicca nodded again, happy tears gathering in her eyes.

They were both starting to cry now, joyful tears running down their cheeks as huge smiles grew on their faces. They couldn't stay apart a moment longer and embraced each other tightly, the dragons around them nuzzled their two humans lovingly, soon to be three.

**Quite an emotional scene, but now the secrets out :) Let me know what you all think, and find out what happens next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here :) Hicca's pregnant, Yay :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Big Announcement**

As Dagur stood in the forge, he had honestly never felt so relieved in all his entire life.

Instead of his wonderful wife having an unimaginably horrible affair, she was actually trying to surprise him with their baby.

When the dragons finally settled down and the two separated, Stoick and Gobber joined in. Stoick hugged his daughter tightly, lifting her off the ground and boasting about grandchildren, while Gobber hooked an arm around Dagur's shoulders and congratulated him loudly.

Only five of them knew including Stoick, Gobber and Astrid, but Dagur's excitement was overflowing already. The big announcement to the tribes was scheduled for tomorrow night, Stoick had sent off several Messenger Terrors to Talon, and had spread word around Berk. He told as many people as possible that there was a big announcement concerning the two chiefs, while at the same time trying not to give the game away by sounding too excited.

That night Dagur could barely contain himself, he looked like a child on Snoggletog eve. As Hicca looked up from reading her book, she was surprised he wasn't jumping on the bed.

"Dagur, calm down," Hicca couldn't help but giggle as Dagur jumped around the room.

"Oh come on, aren't you excited?" There was nothing more to do today, but Dagur didn't want to stand still, he felt like shouting from the rooftops instead.

"I'm just as excited as you, but the baby won't be here for a while," Hicca said calmly.

"I'm well aware of that," Dagur said as he sat down next to her on the bed. Before Hicca had a chance to react, Dagur pulled her into his lap, making her squeal in surprise, "That just means I have 8 months to thank you," he gave her a long kiss.

When he finally pulled away, Hicca looked up at him with blushing cheeks, "Thank me? What for?"

"For being with me, and for giving me the family I've always wanted" Dagur said simply, his expression changing from playful to somewhat serious, and he pulled Hicca closer to him. "My mum and sister went away when I was little, I barely got a chance to know them, and my dad... well, you know what happened to him. The only family I really had was my uncle."

Hicca nodded as she listened, she noticed how Dagur's shoulders became tense, and he had a far off look. Then he looked at her, nothing but love in his eyes.

"Hicca... the day you became my first friend, you became my family too. Your friends and family became mine as well, then you became my everything, and now we're having a child together. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for that."

Hicca gazed wide eyed at Dagur, his gentle and loving words were not uncommon, but they never secede to make her heat flutter.

"You were my first friend too..." She said quietly.

Dagur gazed down at her, words seemed to come so naturally to him, but in this situation, Hicca needed time to think about every word she spoke.

"Not just that, but you were the first person who thought I could be more than just a hiccup. It was because of you that I started working at the forge, I worked hard to prove myself, you're the reason I trained the dragons. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd be here right now."

A soft smile spread over Hicca's face, she lent her head against Dagur's chest, feeling his rough fingers comb through her hair.

"I should be the one thanking you."

The air was calm around them for a little while, the two just enjoyed each other's company, but then Dagur's playfulness shone through once more.

"In the mean time," he said catching her attention. He flipped them over so that she was underneath him, making her squeal again, "How about we try for twins?"

Hicca and Dagur wore matching grins, they kissed and spent the rest of the night moving in each other's arms.

/LINE BREAK/

The next day, a large group of Berserker ships and dragons arrived at Berk's shores, and that night, the grand hall was alive and buzzing.

As it turned out, there wasn't that much of a need for a formal announcement. Going by the large celebration, and how excitable Stoick and Dagur had been, it wasn't hard for some to figure out what all the commotion was about.

Dagur's uncle, Harold, was one of those people who figured it out. Just after the berserkers arrived, most of the men gathered in the great hall for a few 'pre-drinks', Harold and Dagur talked for a little while before the older man asked the big question.

"So chief, how far along is Hicca?"

Dagur almost chocked on his mead in surprised, "Um... I don't..."

"Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone," his uncle assured him. "But most of the others have already figured it out."

Dagur smirked. In a way, his uncle was to him, what Gobber was to Stoick. Harold respected Dagur as chief, but he was also a trusted advisor, and he wasn't afraid to argue and tell the Dagur when he thought the chief was wrong.

"She's a month gone already, how did you figure it out?" Dagur asked.

Harold laughed and patted his nephew on the back, "Because I haven't seen you this exited since your wedding day, and why else would you be throwing such a celebration?"

The two shared a laugh, but then a troubled look crossed over Dagur's face, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's up? You want some advice on being a parent?" Harold asked, taking another swig from his tankard. His own children had grown up and left the island long ago, but the memories were still strong, and he was more than happy to pass on his knowledge.

"Actually, yeah," The way Dagur spoke made Harold pause, there was a concerned look on his face. "Do you... Do you think I'll be a good father?"

Dagur had been so ecstatic about the baby, but now as he starting thinking about telling everyone, and the future... he started to worry. He hated the idea of taking after his own father, so he wanted his uncle's opinion.

Harold set down his drink and thought for a little while before answering, "Dagur, let me be honest. Your father, my brother, he wasn't a Berserker... he was a self-centred ass-hole."

Dagur had never heard his uncle swear like a true Viking before, it surprised him. Harold continued, "Oswald abused his power as chief, so long as he had wealth and control, he didn't care what happened to the tribe. He also judged women by their value, so he got rid of your mother and sister, and that's the reason why he disapproved of Hicca."

Dagur frowned at the memory, he remembered the 'conversation' well... the one that had ended with him killing Oswald. A hand on his shoulder pulled Dagur from his horrible memories.

"You're not like him, Dagur. Oswald put on a facade in front of every other tribe in the archipelago, and he was pulling the entire Berserker tribe down while he did so. But you changed all that. You saved our tribe, you proved him wrong, and now you'll learn from his mistakes when raising your own child."

Dagur stared wide eyed at his uncle, he'd never heard such words from anyone besides Hicca, it was very heart warming to say the least.

"You're going to be a great father," Harold finished, looking down at his nephew like he was his own son.

"I agree."

The two men turned to see Hicca standing behind them, a gentle smile on her lips.

Harold immediately stood to greet his somewhat daughter-in-law, drawing her into a warm hug, "Hicca, it's good to see you sweetheart."

"You too, Harold. So I'm guessing Dagur already told you the reason for this celebration," Hicca asked pulling away from the hug.

"Nope, I figured it out all by myself," Harold said proudly.

Hicca giggled slightly, then she turned back to her husband, "Dagur, everyone's here, it's almost time to make the announcement."

Dagur turned to look over the rest of the hall. As it turned out, while Dagur had been talking with his uncle, it had grown dark outside and the two tribes had all gathered together. Everyone was talking merrily, or starting friendly fights, but it was all in good fun.

Dagur gave a smile to his uncle before standing, Harold gave him a reassuring pat on the back, and watched the two walk towards the main table. When Hicca took her seat at the head of the main table, Dagur stood beside her, raised his hands, and called for silence.

/LINE BREAK/

Outside the great hall, the dragons were gathered together and partying much like their humans.

They were warbling and growling amongst themselves happily, some even starting play fights, while Toothless and Shrieker sat near the entrance of the great hall, overlooking the horde of beasts like two alphas.

But then Toothless's ears perked up, over the din of the other dragons he roared at all of them, ordering them to quiet down. Most of the other dragons obeyed, and they listened. They all heard the silence from inside the hall.

The dragons remained quiet for a long time, waiting for a sound from their humans.

Then a loud cheer erupted from the hall.

A sound of pure joy and happiness, the cheerful feeling flowed out of every Viking in the great hall, and into every dragon on the island. The roars of dragons joined the cheering, and fire filled the sky in celebration.

The Hooligan and Berserker tribes would both soon have an heir.

/LINE BREAK/

Inside the hall, many people flocked towards Hicca and Dagur, congratulating them and wishing them the best.

Most of the women gathered around Hicca, some wanted to feel her still nonexistent bump, and others wanted to pass on their knowledge. Ruffnut and Astrid were the first to congratulate Hicca, despite the fact that both of them already knew.

Dagur on the other hand received a mix of feedback from the men. Some gave him a hearty pat on the back, regaled him with stories of their own children, while others proceeded to tell him horror stories of pregnant women. Thankfully Stoick and Harold were there to help Dagur distinguish fact from fiction.

As the celebration grew into full swing, Hicca and Dagur were finally able to reconnect.

"So, what advise were you given?" Dagur asked almost tiredly.

"They all offered to teach me about babies, and what to expect during pregnancy, everyone is so happy and supportive." Hicca gave a large smile and leaning her head on Dagur's shoulder.

Dagur reached his hand over her shoulders, "Of course they're happy, everyone loves you."

Hicca smiled more and tilted her head to give Dagur a quick kiss on the cheek, "So what were all the men telling you?"

A strange look crossed Dagur's face, "Well... I'm not sure how... but apparently, pregnancy is going to turn you into a monster."

Hicca gave a loud laugh, soon joined by Dagur. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, hugging her securely from behind, his hands absentmindedly making their way down to her midsection.

They could almost imagine it now.

As they sat their smiling, they watched their friends around the room. Gobber, Stoick and Harold were chatting merrily, Astrid was having a pleasant conversation with a handsome Berserker guy, Snotlout and Tuffnut were talking to each other about their own girlfriends, and Fishlegs and Ruffnut were daydreaming about their own child.

At the same time, everyone in the great hall was thinking the same thing about Dagur and Hicca.

They all knew they would make great parents.

**Find out what happens during Hicca's pregnancy, and let me know what you all thought of this chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here :) Hicca's just entered her 2****nd**** month of pregnancy already, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Calming Down**

"Are you sure this is right?"

"For the third time, it's perfectly normal given the amount of morning sickness you've had."

Astrid couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she watched Ruffnut try and calm Hicca down.

Hicca was only six weeks along, while Ruffnut had just entered her 34th week of pregnancy, so it wasn't uncommon for the female chief to seek advice from the heavily pregnant woman. Astrid's mother was a mid wife, so she was also there to offer advice to both of her expecting friends. Honestly, Astrid didn't like the idea of having children herself, she was a fighter not a mother, but she was more than happy to be there for her friends.

Right now Hicca had so many questions about her changing body, she very grateful to the other two for their advice. By this point Hicca had expected to gain a little weight, and she had gone into a slight worry when it turned out she'd lost weight instead. But Astrid was ready with her research, and Ruffnut with her personal experience.

"So it's normal?" Hicca asked a little more relaxed.

"Morning sickness varies for every woman, and it will last for a while, but yes, it is normal," Astrid reassured her.

Hicca gave a sigh, the smile returning to her face. Then it was Ruffnut's turn to seek advice.

"Okay, I've got a question for you. How much longer until I can get this little guy or girl out of me?" Ruffnut grumbled. She truly was excited to be a mother, but by this point, the pregnancy was starting to weigh her down.

Astrid gave a slight laugh, "I'd say at least six more weeks."

Ruffnut gave a loud groan, "Oh great, another month of Fishlegs and Tuffnut treating me like I'm made of glass."

Hicca gave a chuckle, "They're just concerned about you."

"I know, but it's still annoying. I imagine it'll be even worse for you," she grumbled turning to Hicca.

That caught Hicca's attention, "What makes you say that?"

"Dagur's already worried about you; imagine what he'll be like when you're as big as me."

Astrid nodded in agreement, "Not to mention how you keep pushing yourself, if you keep it up, you'll wear yourself out."

Hicca gave a sigh, "I understand that, but I'm still a chief, and so long as I can still move, I'm going to keep working and helping my people anyway I can. I'll even work from home if I have to."

Ruffnut and Astrid both sighed at Hicca's stubbornness. "That may work for a little while, but there will come a point when you need to put yourself first," Astrid said.

Ruffnut nodded, "Look, when I first became pregnant, I wanted to prove to my brother that I could still keep up with him, and for a while I could. But now there's this tiny baby inside me, and it's forcing me to take better care of myself."

Ruffnut reached over to take Hicca's hand, "Hicca, the only way you're going to be able to take care of everyone, and the baby... is taking care of yourself first."

Hicca smiled at both her friends, they really did want the best for her, and she really appreciated their help. Suddenly, Ruffnut gave a yelp, her hands flew from Hicca's hand to her own stomach.

She held them there for a little while, then she gave a slight laugh. "See? Even this little one agrees."

/LINE BREAK/

"So this is the latest island?"

"Yeah, the explorers from Talon are checking a handful of smaller islands south from it."

Dagur and Fishlegs looked over the maps of Talon and Berk, the different groups of dragons marked in different colours across the islands. This was one of the few times the male chief and the dragon expert worked together, Fishlegs was normally busy at the academy, but today was a day off for the students.

Fishlegs look down at his papers, "Their assigned colours are Plum, Rubine and Alpine."

"So... Purple, Red and Green?" Dagur asked after a little while.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "Yeah, if you want to be boring about it. They set of tomorrow morning."

"Great."

Dagur and Fishlegs started packing away their papers, they were quiet for a little while before Fishlegs spoke again, "So how's Hicca doing?"

Dagur gave a sigh, "You know her, she has a baby growing inside of her but she's still flying all over the place helping everyone."

Fishlegs gave a small laugh, "She's always been like that, but she'll calm down eventually."

Dagur frowned as he turned to Fishlegs, "Does pregnancy really change a woman that much?"

"Well, I can only speak from personal experience, and I think Ruffnut's an extreme case anyway."

Dagur nodded, it was still hard to believe that Ruffnut had gone from an energetic fight-loving tomboy to a calm and gentle woman. Then again, he'd seen many women manage both, nothing was scarier than a protective mother with a crossbow.

Then the chief thought of something. He looked down at his papers, all the information on dragons, their habitats, and behavioural patterns. They had access to so much information on the great beasts, but they knew next to nothing on their own human pregnancies. Only mothers who had gone through the process themselves really knew anything about pregnancy, the changes in their bodies and behaviour, and the birth itself.

But now Dagur wanted to know. He wanted to help Hicca through this, but the only insight he'd been given, was the horror stories from the other fathers in the tribes. They were more terrifying than helpful.

"Need some advice?"

Dagur turned to Fishlegs, after reading so many books, Fishlegs found it easy to read people as well.

Dagur gave another sigh and sat back in his chair, "It's hard to imagine. The amount of strain and change a woman has to go through before the babies even born... I don't want Hicca going through it alone. There must be something I can do."

Fishlegs sat back in his own chair, thinking hard. "Honestly, there's no one right answer. Some men will try and do everything for their pregnant wife, but you've got to remember these are Viking women, most of them hate the idea of being weak. The other approach is to let her choose for herself, but again, they're Viking women. They want to prove they can do everything that the men can."

Fishlegs had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke, clearly thinking about Ruffnut. "Being pregnant means putting the baby first. It was really difficult for Ruffnut when she realised she couldn't be so carefree anymore."

Dagur nodded in understanding, "Hicca's the same, she's never going to stop helping people..."

"I suggest... that you trust her to know her own limits. She won't like it if you treat her like glass, but you should at least make sure she doesn't run herself into the ground."

"I'll remember that," Dagur said light-heartedly as he stood.

Just then, Fishlegs jumped up from his chair, "Oh, I should probably warn you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well... with their wives going through pregnancy, it's not uncommon for some men to... go through some stages of pregnancy as well."

A strange look crossed Dagur's face as he turned to Fishlegs, "Wait... What?"

They both started walking outside as Fishlegs spoke, "It's called Sympathy Pains, and their actually quite common. With Hicca going through so many changes, it's very possible you'll also start experiencing tiredness, nausea, aching muscles, that kind of thing."

Dagur gave a sigh and pitched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, wasn't expecting that... Did you go through it?"

Fishlegs frowned a little, "Not me, but Tuffnut..."

"Tuffnut had Sympathy Pains?" Dagur asked in surprise.

"Maybe it's a twin thing," Fishlegs shrugged. Then he gave a small laugh, "it got so bad the Tuffnut feared he actually was pregnant."

They couldn't help it, they both starting laughing at that.

/LINE BREAK/

Dagur had a few other matters to attend to that day, then he headed home. Shrieker flew over the village with Spark fluttering alongside, after so many lessons from Toothless and her mother, the young Skrill finally learnt how to fly. Now Spark was in the air every opportunity she got, apart from when she rode on top of Toothless, his back still being her favourite spot ever since she was born.

Dagur's last task had been a christening on the west side of the island. It was strange, but as he held the tiny baby girl, he found himself melting at the sight. It seems the pregnancy was already having an effect on him.

He landed outside their home just after sunset, and Spark and Shrieker immediately rushing off to the small barn to the side of their home, they preferred to sleep somewhat out in the open as opposed to sleeping inside the large house.

Dagur entered to find Hicca already home. She was sitting at the table reading through some papers while Toothless was settled by the fire pit, the dragon was overlooking a cooking pot hanging over the flames, the wonderful smell wafting from the pot made Dagur's mouth water.

"What's cooking?" Dagur asked.

Hicca nearly jumped out of her skin when Dagur sat down, she must have been really focused. "Dagur! I-I didn't think you'd be back so early," Hicca stuttered as she shuffled her papers.

Toothless perked up when he heard Hicca's surprised yelp, but he soon relaxed when he saw it was only Dagur.

"What do you mean early? The sun's set already," Dagur pointed out.

"What? Already?" Hicca looked out the window and saw the darkened sky.

"Must be an interesting read," Dagur noted as he looked over the papers, they seemed to be all hand written notes.

"Yeah, I was at Ruffnut's earlier, she and Astrid gave me some advice on what to expect over the next few months." As Hicca spoke, Toothless helped her take the pot off the fire with his tail, his fire proof scales providing protection from the scolding metal.

As Hicca went into the kitchen to grab some cutlery, Dagur skimmed over the notes, there was far more there than Dagur first imagined. Morning sickness, sore chest, and tiredness were just the start of it.

The list went on. Changes in weight, moodiness, sensitivity to smell, oily skin, sudden bouts of energy, aching muscles, nose bleeds, growing appetite, increased heartbeat, dizziness, swelling ankles, backache, leg cramps, stretch marks, difficulty sleeping, rib pain, and last but not least... the dreaded hormones.

Dagur just stood there awestruck. Hicca had filled a good five pages with her notes, would she really have to go through all this?

"Dagur? Are you alright?"

Dagur slowly turned to his wife. He watched as she stood there with a concerned look on her face, she really was pregnant with his child, there had to be something he could do.

He stepped closer to her and took the two bowls from her, setting them carefully on the table. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her gently on the lips, causing her to sigh softly and lean a little closer. Then he pulled back and wrapped his arms tightly around her, her arms wrapped around his back while he held her against him, they just stood there as he breathing her in.

"Dagur? What's wrong?" Hicca asked in a soft tone.

"Nothing, I just..." He took a breath. "I'm right here. If you need anything, I'm right here."

Hicca was a little confused, but then she just smiled, and leant her head against Dagur's shoulder. "'I know, thank you."

**Hicca is now two months along already, and Ruffnut's about ready to pop as well :) Find out what happens next time, and let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here, and I just wanted to say thank you so far to everyone who favourited and commented on this story :) Hicca's just entered her 3****rd**** month, and Ruffnut is... well... read and find out :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Ready to Burst**

In all Dagur's time as chief, he'd grown used to settling disputes. But in this case, as he stood outside their home on Talon, he really didn't know who to side with.

He and Shrieker just looked between Toothless and Hicca, they were glaring at each other, Dagur wondered who would blink first. Toothless had been protective of Hicca ever since he found out she was pregnant, and now that she was starting to show, he was reluctant to let her fly on his back.

"Hicca, I really don't think Toothless is going to back down on this," Dagur said trying to help the situation.

"But he's overreacting. I'm only 11 weeks pregnant, I'm barely showing and I'm still perfectly capable of flying," Hicca argued.

Dagur turned to the Night Fury, "She has a point, Toothless."

Toothless frowned and turned away slightly, maybe the dragon knew he was over reacting, but he was just as stubborn as Hicca. Then Shrieker moved closer, she cooed gently to Toothless and nudged his shoulder. It was almost like the mother Skrill was trying to reassure him, who better to understand what a mother was capable of?

Toothless seemed to listen, he gave a sigh and moved back towards Hicca, warbling apologetically and nudging Hicca's stomach as gently as possible. He was a large fire-breathing dragon, he didn't want to do anything to accidently harm the baby, Hicca knew he was just worried.

Hicca scratched Toothless under the chin, "I know you're worried, but I still need to get around and help people." Toothless still didn't look too happy, "Okay, I promise I'll only fly when it's an emergency."

Toothless warbled happily and rubbed his nose to Hicca's cheek, he seemed happy with the agreement. As Dagur watched the two of them, he couldn't help but reflected on his own relationship with Shrieker.

Toothless and Hicca had been partners for over seven years, they trusted and supported each other completely. He and Shrieker hadn't been together nearly as long, but Shrieker felt indebted to Dagur for saving her and Spark, they also trusted each other. As he thought about their dragons, another thought struck him.

"Hey, Hic? What kind of dragon do you think our child will ride?" Dagur asked curiously.

"I've been thinking about that as well," Hicca said as she stood. "It'll still be many years until they're old enough to start training at the academy, but maybe by then Spark will be old enough for a rider."

Shrieker perked up at the mention of her daughter. The mother Skrill turned to see Spark playing with some of the younger Berserker children, jumping around as they tried to catch her, in 13 or 14 years she would definitely be a mighty dragon. Shrieker turned back to Dagur, who better to ride her daughter, than the offspring of her own rider.

Dagur nodded, he loved the idea of their child, the future chief of the two great tribes, riding into battle atop a mighty Skrill. He was already brisling with pride.

Then another thought struck Hicca, "I wonder what kind of dragon Fishlegs and Ruffnut's child will fly?"

"Most likely a Gronckle, it's hard for just one person to control both heads of a Hideous Zippleback, but you never know, maybe Ruffnut is pregnant with twins," Dagur wondered to himself.

"Or maybe they'll pick a dragon all their own. We're constantly discovering new species." As Hicca spoke, she suddenly remembered the whole reason she and Toothless had started their little argument, "That reminds me, I need to head over to the docks."

She was just about to mount Toothless, but the dragon turned a growled at her, Hicca gave a sigh. "Okay, I guess I'm walking."

Dagur chuckled slightly, but just as he was about to turn and head towards the great hall, Snotlout's yelling caught their attention.

"Dagur! Hicca! You guys are going to want to see this!" Hicca's cousin ran towards them, a bright blue Messenger Terror perched securely on his shoulders.

"Snotlout, what's wrong?" Hicca asked.

"Tuffnut just sent this from Berk," Snotlout panted as he handed Hicca the small rolled parchment.

Hicca opened it and started scanning the writing, there wasn't much written there, but it was enough.

"We need to get to Berk, now!" Hicca stepped closer to Toothless, and this time the large dragon didn't protest as she climbed onto his back.

"Wait, what's going on?" Dagur asked as he followed suit onto Shrieker's saddle.

"Ruffnut went into labour last night!"

The next thing Snotlout knew, Shrieker and Toothless were rocketing into the sky over his head. They didn't need to be there, they had other duties as chiefs to attend to, but they wanted to be there, for their friend.

/LINE BREAK/

It took about 8 hours to reach Berk by air, but once they were close enough, they could see a large crowd of people outside the Ingerman home. When they landed, Tuffnut ran out to meet them.

"How is she?" Hicca asked as she jumped off Toothless.

"Sh-She's doing okay so far, she wants to see you as soon as possible," It was obvious that Tuffnut was worried for his sister, he was shuffling where he stood and fumbling with his hands.

Hicca placed her hands on the male twins shoulders, "Tuff, it's going to be fine. How long has it been going on?" She asked calmly.

"Sh-She started getting these really bad pains last night, but she thought th-they were just practice contractions again. I went to visit her this morning, and... they weren't practice. I took Ruffnut to the healer and stayed with her, then I sent out the Messenger Terror to you and Fishlegs,"

"Where is Fishlegs?" Dagur asked.

"A-Astrid and Fishlegs took the academy students on the field trip and w-won't be back till tonight," Tuffnut stuttered looking very pale.

Hicca nodded, "Tuff, it's going to be alright."

Tuffnut nodded slowly and took a deep breath. He leaned heavily against the wall of the house and slide to the ground, his head in his hands and a worried look on his face, Barf and Belch lowered their heads to him and nuzzled him caringly.

Dagur tapped Hicca on the shoulder, "I'll stay with him, you go help Ruffnut."

Hicca nodded and walked into the house, leaving the two men, the dragons, and the other villagers outside.

/LINE BREAK/

Hicca walked into the house to find all the furniture pushed back, several furs were laid out in front of the fire pit, and a pot of water was being heated over the fire. Ruffnut was lying on top of the furs, she was wearing a loose dress pushed up over her spread legs, Gothi and her assistant, Phlegma, were checking her over.

Ruffnut's face was red and sweaty, but she smiled when she spotted Hicca, "Hey, Hic..." She sounded so tired.

Hicca quickly moved closer and knelt next to Ruffnut, taking her sweaty hand in hers, "How are you feeling?"

"Heavy... Tired... Thirsty... You name it. Where's Fishlegs?"

"Tuffnut sent a message to him, but it'll take a while for him to get here," Hicca said, she hoped Fishlegs would be back in time to see the birth of his child.

"Well the baby's not going to wait!" Ruffnut yelled when another contraction hit hard. She squeezed Hicca's hand and clenched her teeth, Ruffnut forced herself into a sitting position, her whole body seemed to clench tightly.

When the wave finally stopped, Phlegma moved between Ruffnut's legs and examined her, "We're almost ready, on the next contraction I need you to give three sharp pushes."

Ruffnut's eyes went wide, "W-Wait! Pushes!? What am I pushing!? I-I can't..."

Hicca put an arm around Ruffnut's shoulders, "Ruff, it's okay, you can do this. I know it's going to be painful, but you need to remember everything Astrid told you."

Ruffnut nodded stiffly. Hicca had seen her look worried before, even upset, but this was the first time Hicca had ever seen her look actually scared. Then another contraction hit.

Ruffnut clenched her teeth and pushed.

/LINE BREAK/

An hour.

Ruffnut had been pushing for an hour already.

After the latest wave rolled over her, she collapsed into Hicca's arms.

"I can't... I can't do this... It really hurts..." Ruffnut was really struggling, tears were running down her cheeks. It hurt so much and it felt like nothing was changing.

"Ruffnut, take a breather. When the next wave hits, I need you to give a couple more strong pushes," Phlegma said trying to carefully clean up as the baby emerged.

"Ruffnut, your baby's almost here, just a little more," Hicca keep giving encouragement, the baby was already halfway out.

But there was a problem.

The baby was coming out feet first. They weren't in imminent danger, but Ruffnut would need to push even harder now to get the head out.

"Hic... I can't do this," Ruffnut really was crying now, her face was red and she was clinging to Hicca desperately.

Hicca thought hard, there had to be something she could say, something she could do to help Ruffnut through this. But the mention of the baby alone wasn't enough, she needed something more. Hicca looked around the house, trying to think of something, then her eyes fell on the baby. Just passed the large bump, she could see the lower half of the baby, and she noticed something.

Hicca shifted further behind Ruffnut to push her more into a sitting position, "Ruffnut, look."

Ruffnut was confused at first, then she looked where Hicca was gesturing. She could see the small pink form of her baby, the tiny legs and toes, and the off purple colour of the umbilical cord. But Hicca had spotted something else as well.

"Ruffnut... Your baby boy is almost here."

Ruffnut's eyes were wide, "It... It's a boy?"

Hicca gave a soft smile, "Yeah, he's almost here, but you need to push."

Ruffnut took a deep breath and turned to Hicca, she gave a firm nod and felt the next contraction coming, but this time she was facing it head on.

/LINE BREAK/

Dagur, Tuffnut and the dragons were still outside, waiting anxiously along with a large group of people. It had been an hour since Hicca had entered the house, and even since then they'd heard many painful sounds... even screaming. Tuffnut had been covering his ears for the past half an hour, he couldn't bare hearing his sister in so much pain.

Dagur was also having a hard time, he couldn't imagine Hicca going through such pain, but when it was her time to give birth, there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

They had to listen as Ruffnut gave another cry of pain, then silence. Tuffnut uncovered his ears and listened for his sister, the entire crowd and dragons were silent too.

Then they heard a shrill baby's cry.

A wave of relief wash over everyone, they baby had a strong pair of lungs. Dagur and Tuffnut quickly stood when they saw Hicca exit the house.

"Hic, is Ruff okay? How's the baby? We heard her screaming and..." Tuffnut stopped stuttering when Hicca spoke up.

"Tuff, it's okay. Ruffnut tired but she's fine... and her son is perfectly healthy," Hicca said with a smile.

That got Tuffnut's attention. "She... She had a boy?"

Dagur gave a chuckle and patted Tuffnut on the back, "Congratulations, you're an uncle."

A huge grin spread over Tuffnut's face, Dagur turned to Hicca and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How do you feel?"

Hicca gave a smile, "Happy. I'm just glad that they're both safe."

Dagur was just about to say something, when he and Hicca heard a sudden thump next to them.

They both turned, expecting to see Tuffnut standing next to them. They instead saw Barf and Belch looking at the ground worriedly, they looked down to see the other male flat on his back with a dazed look. Maybe the idea of being an uncle only just hit him.

**YAY, Fishlegs and Ruffnut's baby boy is here, his name will be revealed in the next chapter :D Find out what happens next time, and let me know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here :) Also, I want to thank all of you lovely readers, this story has now reached 30 followers and favourites :) So, Ruffnut's just given birth to a beautiful baby boy, and Hicca's growing bigger :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Names and Hormones**

A few hours after the birth of Ruffnut's child, Fishlegs finally returned home.

He was almost frantic, before Meatlug had even landed, he dismounted from her and ran into the house. He barely noticed the two chiefs and the large crowd of people, his only concern was getting into his house and being close to his wife.

When he finally stepped through the front door, he saw the healers off to one side, and Ruffnut was being helped into a sitting position by Hicca.

"Ruff!" He ran to her and threw his arms around her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I wasn't here!"

He only settled down when Ruffnut delivered a firm punch to his shoulder, "Calm down! I'm still in one piece." She sounded harsh, but there was also a smile on her face.

Hicca moved out of the way and allowed Fishlegs to sit closer. "So... the baby?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Just as Ruffnut was about to answer, a tiny squeal sounded. They turned to see Phlegma walking towards them, a small bundle of furs in her arms. The healer had taken the baby and gently washed away the excess fluids, now the small baby boy was handed back to his mother.

"Congratulations, he's already big and strong," she said with a smile.

Fishlegs quickly looked to his wife, "He? It's a boy?"

Ruffnut gave a small laugh, she tilted the bundle in her arms so that Fishlegs could see. "Yeah, say hello to your son."

Fishlegs could barely speak, he reached out almost nervously, and Ruffnut allowed him to hold the new baby. Once the bundle was securely in his arms, he looked down at the tiny chubby face. The baby's large blue grey eyes open, and as he looked up at his father, Fishlegs's bright blue eyes looked down upon him.

"Hi... little one..." He said quietly.

Ruffnut laughed a little at the sight, she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, and they both gazed down at their baby.

Hicca watched from the sidelines, a large smile on her face as she watched the new parents hold their baby. Absentmindedly, she reached down to feel her slight bump. Maybe the new Ingerman child and her baby would be friends.

/LINE BREAK/

Over the next few days, many visitors and friends came to the Ingerman home to see the baby boy, all cooing over him and bringing presents for him and the new parents. At one week old, the baby grew tufts of fluffy light blond hair, but his eyes were still a blue grey colour. On the day of the naming ceremony, Hicca held the baby boy in front of the tribe and announced the name Fishlegs and Ruffnut had chosen.

"As chief, I welcome this baby into the Hairy Hooligan tribe, and pronounce the name to be... Doglegs Ingerman!"

A loud cheer sounded from the crowd, as Doglegs was handed back to his parents. Fishlegs had to rush back to the academy, so Hicca and Ruffnut stayed in the great hall chatting.

"So you decided to continue Fishlegs's family tradition," Hicca noted as Toothless nuzzled closer to her.

"Of course, I think traditions are important," Ruffnut said with a proud look. "The only thing that runs in the Thorston clan is twins, since I'm part of the Ingerman family, I wanted to carry on their tradition as well."

Hicca nodded in agreement, "So how are you feeling?"

"Still tired, but I'm getting better. I spoke to my mother, she said that compared to my brother and I, Doglegs is much quieter. I bet he's going to just like his father," Ruffnut gave a tender smile as she looked down at her son. She couldn't help but fawn over his tiny form and adorable face, "So do you have any idea what you'll be naming your own baby?"

Hicca thought for a moment, her hands moved to stroke her 12 week bump, she wasn't that big yet, but she couldn't wear her corset anymore. "I haven't really thought about it, I'm just hoping that the baby will be strong and healthy. I would like a name with meaning, but I'm not sure what yet, maybe I'll get an idea when the baby's born."

"I see," Ruffnut said with a nod. "Does Dagur have any ideas for names?"

"I'm not sure." To be honest, she hadn't asked Dagur about names yet. She knew the baby was alive inside of her, but giving it a name seemed a little... premature.

Hicca had confessed her main fear to Ruffnut before, the fear of not being able to have children, but there was another part to it. Now that she was pregnant, Hicca feared the birth itself. She had been born early, what if her child was the same? What if Hicca's small body wasn't able to house a baby full term? What if...

"Hicca?"

The female chief snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Ruffnut's voice. She turned to see Ruffnut sitting beside her and Toothless nudging at her arm, both of them were looking at her with concern.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just... thinking," Hicca said quietly.

"You mean worrying," Ruffnut said frowning, she probably would have been folding her arms if she wasn't currently holding her baby.

Hicca gave a sigh, "Yeah. I'm worried about the birth. You know I was born weak and frail, what If my child is the same? Or what if they're weaker than me? What if..." Hicca took a deep breath. "What if they're not strong enough to survive?"

Suddenly Hicca felt a sharp pain at the back of his head.

"Ouch!" She turned to see Toothless with his tail raised. He must have slapped the back of her heads with his tail fin.

"Rather him than me. I wound have slapped you harder," Ruffnut said quietly. She and Toothless both shared an annoyed yet smug look.

"What was that for?"

"You're stressing yourself out again. I swear, just one of these times I wish you could see what we see. You may have been born small, but that just means you've worked harder than any of us to become better, and now you're so much stronger than us. You'll handle this just like you handle every other hurdle you face, and you'll always come out on top."

Ruffnut reached over and placed a hand on Hicca's shoulder. "Trust me on this, any child that comes from you and Dagur... is going to be as stubborn a yak and tougher than a mountain."

/LINE BREAK/

That night, Hicca and Toothless arrived home late.

Toothless just wanted to sleep, so instead of trudging inside the house and up the stairs, he wondered into the barn and fell asleep next to Shrieker and Spark. Dagur must already be home.

Hicca walked inside and climbed the stairs to their room, she found Dagur asleep in their bed. He was lying on his back, shoulder pads and helmet removed, and arms lazily tossed to the sides. But just as she was about to join him, she was suddenly distracted by the sight of his bare, muscular arms.

Hicca couldn't help but stare, in much the same way Dagur would stare at her legs. Her eyes travelled up his strong arms, to his broad shoulders, then to his angular jaw. Then they started travelling down his body again, from his neck over his muscular chest, then lower. Hicca remembered falling in love with a handsome teenager, but now she was drooling over her strong man, this hunk of a husband.

Hicca twitched a little where she stood, she bit her lip as her as her mind began to wonder. She hadn't felt urges like this in quite a while, but this time the pull was much stronger, Ruffnut had warned her about pregnancy hormones. She felt a need to be closer to Dagur, so she silently slipped off her boots and armour, and crept closer to her husband.

She climbed onto the bed and positioned herself over Dagur, her knees either side of his waist as she hovered over him, she watched as he breathed in and out slowly. Hicca tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned down to press her lips to Dagur's softly, she moved them slowly against his, and gently ran her tongue over his lips.

That was enough to arouse him from sleep. Dagur's bleary eyes opened, then as his vision came into focus, he snapped fully awake at the sight of his wife on top of him. He shuffled his body up the bed, just enough to disconnect their lips.

"H-Hicca? What are you-?"

"I really want you," Hicca interrupted.

Dagur stared at her with wide eyes, "Uh... Wha... What did you say?"

A small smile crept onto Hicca's lips, she suddenly felt very confident as she lent closer and whispered in his ear, "I said... I really want you, right now."

Hicca leaned back on her knees and settling herself in his lap, then she grasped Dagur's hands and slid them up her legs, sighing slightly as his fingers grazed her thighs. But then his hands met her stomach, his fingers twitched and he pulled his hands back

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dagur asked nervously. He finally dragged his eyes away from Hicca's thighs, but before he could make eye contact with her, Hicca jumped forward and covered his lips with hers.

Dagur was very confused to say the least, he was so used to Hicca being this calm and loving person, even during their... intimate moments, she was slow and tender. But right now, Hicca was forceful and so sexy... but it wasn't her.

Dagur pushed against Hicca's shoulders, he loved kissing her, but he needed to stop this. "W-Wait, I really don't think..."

Hicca pulled away and gave him a confused look, "What's the matter?"

Dagur's eyes kept flickering between Hicca's face, and the slight bulge in mid section, he didn't trust himself. There were times when he couldn't control his Berserker strength, and during sex was one of those times. He'd been more than a little rough with her before, he would apologize profusely for the marks he left on her skin, but Hicca always said she loved them.

"It's just... You're really starting to show now, and..." Dagur said nervously.

But then the situation changed, Hicca's expression changed from concerned to almost horrified, she pulled back immediately and pulled an arm over her stomach. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry! I should have realized!"

Dagur lay there in surprise, he watched as Hicca shuffled to the edge of the bed. "Wait, what?" Then he saw her shoulders shaking.

He made her cry!?

"My bump is putting you off, I'm barely showing and it's already disturbing you..." Small tears started to roll down Hicca's cheeks.

Dagur kicked himself, how could he make Hicca think such a thing. He quickly pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "No, no, no. Hicca, that's not the reason at all."

He tried to sound calm, but Hicca turned and glared at him, "Of course it is, and I'm only going to get bigger over the next few months! Gods, I feel like such an idiot!" Hicca stood and started pacing, she seemed almost angry at herself.

"Hicca, please calm down..." Dagur stood and reached out to Hicca again.

But then, all of Hicca's anger was directed at Dagur, "Calm down!?"

Hicca shoved both of her hands into Dagur's chest, he stumbled backwards and caught his foot in the leg of Hicca's desk stool, he landed flat on his back with a loud crash. Hicca gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes were wide as she stared down at Dagur.

"D-Dagur?" Hicca asked quietly, she couldn't believe what she'd just done.

"I'm okay... " Dagur groaned. He knew Hicca wasn't to blame, all the horror stories he'd been told by the other fathers, turns out the ones involving the dreaded hormones were partly true. Dagur stood and dusted himself off, his backside hurt a little, but aside from that he was fine.

He looked up to see Hicca, she was looking down at her feet worriedly. Dagur couldn't help but smile a little, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

Hicca relaxed in his hold and wrapped her arms around his back, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine. Do you want to go to bed now?" Dagur asked. He felt Hicca nod into his shoulder.

The lay under the furs and held each other close, Hicca had her arm thrown over his chest with her head leaning against his shoulder, while Dagur kept his fingers moving in slow circles over her stomach. They both fell asleep with the same feeling.

They still had a long way to go.

**So Fishlegs and Ruffnut's baby is officially named Doglegs Ingerman, let me know what you think of the name :) keep reading to find out what happens :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 here :) Hicca still growing bigger :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Inner Motion**

The next few weeks went by quickly.

Hicca entered her second trimester, she continued to grow bigger, and the effects of pregnancy also grew stronger. Thankfully her husband and friends were there to help.

Ruffnut provided advice and emotional support, Fishlegs took care of Toothless while Hicca was busy, and Tuffnut altered some clothes for her, to accommodate her growing body. Snotlout help her while she was on Talon, and Astrid helped while Hicca was on Berk, they were asked by Dagur to watch over her and make sure she didn't strain herself.

Dagur took care of her when they were home, with the weather becoming colder he worked even harder to make sure she didn't work too hard. Then again, maybe he underestimated just how stubborn Hicca was.

Hicca would now wait until Dagur was asleep before continuing her paper work, she knew he was worried and Hicca couldn't blame him, but she made sure to stop as soon as she felt tired. Hicca liked to work at night, it was peaceful, and at least this way she could stop herself from touching Dagur in his sleep. Hicca hated the way her pregnancy hormones affected her, she would switch from happy to sad at the slightest thing. But right now, sitting by the fire late at night, she felt content.

That night she'd been looking through some papers, Toothless curled around her chair. The various papers included birth records, dragon records, and the list of assigned dragons for each family. She wanted to make sure the students at the academy all had accommodation ready, at the end of the year they would take their dragons home. Training dragons was only the first step for the students, learning to live with them was much different.

Then it happened.

This tiny twitch. At first Hicca thought Toothless had bumped the chair in his sleep, she looked down and watched the dragon snore softly, it was pretty late after all. But then she felt it again. This minute nudge, and a fluttering feeling.

Hicca frowned and looked down, the feeling came from inside of her.

"Oh gods..."

Toothless gurgled and looked up sleepily, but when he spotted Hicca holding her stomach, he grew more awake and warbled worriedly.

"It's moving..." Hicca said quietly.

Toothless perked up instantly with a surprised gurgle, he moved closer and pressed his large ear to Hicca's stomach. It was far too soon to feel anything from the outside, but Toothless could hear it, the tiny fluttering from inside her stomach. Toothless pulled back and started purring excitedly, Hicca just giggled and scratched him under the chin. Her baby was still growing inside of her, becoming larger and stronger, maybe her baby really would be healthier than her.

Hicca leaned back in her chair and stroked her 16 week bump, of course her baby would be strong, it was Dagur's child after all.

/LINE BREAK/

As the weeks went by, more symptoms started to emerge. At 17 weeks, her appetite started to grow, there were times when Dagur honestly thought she would eat raw fish given the chance. At 18 weeks, the back aches started, thankfully sitting with Toothless's warm scales against her back seemed to help.

Now, at 19 weeks, Hicca felt the movements in her stomach becoming stronger. She wanted Dagur to feel the nudges as soon as they were strong enough to be felt from the outside, but for now, Hicca could only feel them from the inside.

She was still working hard though. They were on Talon this week, and enjoying the slightly warmer climate as winter started to set in. Dagur was sorting out shipping arrangements at the docks, and Hicca was handling requests at the great hall. Creativity was still her specialty, she helped design new stables, feeding stations and even saddles for the dragons and their riders.

Around midday things had grown quieter, so Hicca decided to take a break. She walked outside and watched Toothless play with Spark and the younger dragons, he must be so bored with Hicca being grounded. Hicca smiled as she watched, but just as she was about to start walking down the long flight of stairs, another pregnancy effect hit.

A sudden spell of dizziness made her world spin, and her footing slipped on the stone steps.

Thank god for Snotlout.

Just as Hicca's foot slipped, her cousin came out of nowhere and caught her by her arm.

"You're still clumsy as ever," He grumbled with a slight smirk.

As per Dagur's orders, Snotlout was shadowing his cousin and making sure she didn't overwork herself, or in this case, tumble down the stone steps because of a dizzy spell.

"Thanks," Hicca said quietly. To be honest, she was a little embarrassed, she thought her clumsy teenage years were behind her.

Snotlout just nodded, he tugged on her arm and made sure she was steady on her feet again before letting her go. "So where are you off to?"

"Just needed some fresh air, I was going to check the construction near the arena."

"Well... come on then." Hicca looked at him in confusion, she was surprised to see Snotlout holding his arm out for her to lean on. "If we were still teens, I just let you fall flat on your face. But things are different now."

Hicca saw him glance at her stomach, then he turned away almost like he was embarrassed. "Just... hurry up and lean on me."

Hicca just smiled and took his arm as he started leading her down the stairs. Needless to say, she and Snotlout still had a... strange relationship.

They were just family when they were little, but as they grew, Snotlout would tease her a lot. But as Hicca and Dagur grew closer, he stopped teasing Hicca so much, and started listening to her instead. Dagur was the young chief of the Berserker tribe, and Hicca was the great dragon trainer, Snotlout would never admit it aloud, but he did look up to both of them.

He still found it weird though. He'd always thought that Hicca was weaker than him, that she could never be a good chief. But now...

He glanced over to Hicca again, and down at her baby bump, it was strange how she seemed so strong and yet at the same time... delicate.

"Stop staring at my stomach."

Snotlout flinched a little at Hicca's annoyed tone, "Sorry, it's just..."

Hicca kept looking forward, "I know, it's getting pretty noticeable."

"Yeah, and it's making Dagur worry. He asked both me and Astrid to keep an eye on you."

Hicca frowned slightly, "Since when do I need protecting?"

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Gee... How about the fact that you have a baby growing inside of you, and you almost took a nose dive down a flight of stairs."

They finally reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, and Hicca disconnected herself from Snotlout. "Snotlout, I am not fragile."

"No... You are definitely not fragile," Snotlout mumbled. He frowned and crossed his arms over his broad chest, "But you are pregnant... and you need to be more careful, so like it or not, I'm going to look after you."

Hicca frowned at that. Then a small smile found its way to her face, "Are you actually worried about me?"

Snotlout look embarrassed again, "Well, you know... we're family. That little one inside of you is going to be my niece or nephew... sort of."

Hicca just chuckled, she started walking towards the arena and Snotlout followed, Toothless spotted them and started trailing close behind Hicca.

"I understand why everyone's worried about me, it's just a little annoying," Hicca grumbled as she gave Snotlout a quick apologetic look. "But it's not just the whole pregnancy thing... It's the fact that I'm carrying the heir to both tribes as well, this child is important to everyone. And it's not just my clumsiness that's an issue..." Hicca had a troubled look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked in confusion.

"Snotlout... Do you remember the day Dagur and I got married?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Well... that same day, my father received a message from Alvin."

"The Outcasts? I haven't heard of them in years," Snotlout was starting to get worried.

Hicca nodded, "He hates the union between our tribes, and with this baby on the way, Dagur's worried that Alvin might try something. He's worried about me overworking myself, and he's also worried that the baby and I are in danger."

Snotlouts eyes flickered between Hicca and her bump worriedly, "Do you think Alvin will try something?"

Hicca thought for a little while, "It's been a while since we last saw Alvin, but I doubt he's changed that much. He likes to be in control of a situation, and he likes to boast and play with people. If he does make a move, he'll most likely wait until I'm nearer my due date, when I'm at my weakest."

Snotlout nodded, "Are you scared?"

"A little... I don't want my child's life to be in danger before they'd even taken their first breathe." Hicca brought her hands over her stomach and stroked the growing bulge there.

She wanted more than anything to keep her baby safe, once the baby was born, she could fight and command the dragons to protect her family. But until then, she couldn't do much for herself, and had to rely of everyone else to protect her.

She hated it.

There had to be something she could do to protect herself and the baby. Hicca sighed, "The only thing we can do is wait and see."

Snotlout understood Hicca's frustration, she'd worked so hard, and grown so strong over the last few years. But with the baby using up most of her energy, it's as if the pregnancy was making her weak again. Of course Hicca would never see her baby as a weak point, she was already so deeply in love with the child.

Hicca and Snotlout were quiet for a while, they stopped walking when the construction site near the arena became visible, and Toothless just watched them curiously.

Then Snotlout spoke up, "Well, there is something you can do until the birth."

Hicca turned to him, "What's that?"

"Trust us."

Hicca looked at him with wide eyes.

"We're you're friends and family here, I know it sucks... but you can trust us to take care of you. Just hold on for a little longer, okay?" Snotlout smirked a little as he turned to her.

Hicca smiled a little and nodded. She and Snotlout really did have a strange relationship, but they had their moments.

/LINE BREAK/

Later that night, a small ship docked on the shore of Outcast Island. A Berserker Viking departed from the ship, and met with Savage.

"So?" The Outcast Viking asked.

"You can tell Alvin the rumours are true, the chief of the Hooligan tribe is already pretty far along in her pregnancy."

Alvin despised the union of the Hairy Hooligan and Berserker tribes, with the two clans joined, they were practically untouchable. Alvin could barely get close to either island now, and even when the two chiefs weren't there at the time, they always made sure their other home was well protected before moving.

Alvin had heard rumours about Hicca's pregnancy, so he'd sent someone to check. But it was possible that someone on Talon would notice a strange, lone figure wondering around, so he'd used a Berserker instead. Tarr was a much older Viking, he had also been very loyal to Oswald.

He actually agreed with Oswald all those years ago, he believed that Hicca wasn't good enough for the chief of the Berserker tribe. So he agreed to relay information for Alvin, he didn't know why the Outcast chief wanted to know about Hicca, but he didn't care.

"Good, Alvin will be happy to hear that," Salvage said turning away slightly.

"Whatever, I need to get back to Talon," Tarr said turning back to his boat.

But then a sharp pain shot through his back. He felt the heat of the blood on his skin and tried to turn to see what had happened, he saw a knife sticking out of him.

"Alvin's orders. No loose ends."

Savage pulled the knife out and plunged it into Tarr's back five more times. When he collapsed face down into his boat, Savaged pushed it out to sea. Then he turned and walked back to the village, he needed to report this to Alvin.

**I feel this story needed a bit more drama, so keep reading to find out what happens next, and let me know what you all thought of this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 her, can't believe this story already has 35 Followers and almost 40 Favourites, thank you all so much :) Hicca still getting bigger, and is halfway through her 6****th**** month now :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12**

**Old Memories**

After the incident with Hicca almost falling down the stairs, Snotlout had let it slip to Dagur and Stoick. Of course, both of them had blown it out of proportion, and Hicca was no longer aloud to work at either of the great halls in Berk or Talon. She was still able to walk around the village so long as she wrapped up warm, but for the most part, she was stuck at home.

She still kept working though, the villagers would come see her while she was at home, and they'd ask her questions while she was walking round the village. She refused to stop doing her duty, just because she couldn't walk up the long flight of stairs to the halls anymore.

Then again, with Hicca currently in her 23rd week and the weather turning to harsh winter, maybe staying inside wasn't such a bad thing.

On this particular day, Hicca was sitting on some furs by the fire pit, Spark curled around her feet, while she leaned against Toothless and looking over a map of Talon. She was double checking all of her work on the new stables, if they needed to change anything, there was still time before the ice and snow set in.

Then there was a knock at the door, Spark jumped awake but soon settled down again.

"Toothless, go see who it is," Hicca wasn't expecting anyone.

Toothless stood and stretched before bounding over to the front door. Attached to the handle of the heavy wooden door, was a thick rope, Toothless gripped it carefully in his teeth and pulled it open.

"Ah, hello Toothless," Stoick's large hand reached forward and patted the dragon on the head, drawing a happy gurgle from him. Stoick stepped inside, his heavy fur mantle draped over his shoulders, and a small wooden box tuck under his arm

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hicca looked up in surprise.

"What? A man can't come and visit his daughter," Stoick chuckled as her walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Hicca smiled in return, "You know what I mean, I thought you were still on your hunting trip."

Stoick pulled a chair closer and sat next to the fire, while Toothless went back to curling around Hicca and sharing his heat with her, compared to the bitter cold of the outside, the fire was warm and welcoming. "The plan was to keep hunting until the winter fully set in, but now... it's getting to the point where the cold is slowing me down," Stoick admitted with a sigh.

Hicca frowned slightly as she looked at her father. She'd almost forgotten that while she and Dagur had grown older, so had her father.

When she was a little girl, she used to think that her father was invincible. He had been able to split a rock with his head, and snap a dragon's head clean of its shoulders, all before he'd even entered his teens. But now... he was at an age where his joints ached in the cold.

Hicca took a moment to really look at her father, and see past the strong exterior. She now saw the hunched over stance, and the deep lines around his eyes and forehead, even the fiery copper beard she'd known as a child, was now more grey than red.

"Hicca," Stoick's voice snapped Hicca from her thoughts. "My appearance isn't going to change no matter how much you stare."

Hicca looked down at her feet nervously, "S-Sorry... it's just..."

"I know... A long time ago, it would have been normal for myself and others my age, to died a glorious death in battle. But with the dragons now on our side, protecting us... Things have change."

Stoick gazed into the fire pit as he thought, Hicca just stayed quiet and watched him.

"Things are so much better now. I was able to watch you get married, and now I get to meet my grandchild. None of that would be possible if it wasn't for you. True, I have to take things a little slower, but it's worth it."

A large smile spread over Stoicks face, and Hicca joined him, Toothless also gave a content gurgle. The two were quiet after that, just enjoying the company.

But soon the silence grew uncomfortable.

"So..." Stoick started.

"So..." Hicca agreed.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little restless, just... trying to keep busy," Hicca said.

"Right, right..." Stoick nodded.

"Um... Did you need something?" Hicca asked after another silence.

"Oh, yes actually," Stoick jumped slightly as he remembered. "I was looking for my old mace earlier, and I found these. I know you're too old for them now, but hopefully you're child will make good use of them."

Stoick reached under his fur mantle, and pulled out the small wooden box with a cloth covering the contents, he handed it to Hicca. She looked confused for a second, then she lifted the cloth, and her eyes widened when he saw the objects inside.

The small box was filled with children's books and toys.

"I remember these," Hicca said quietly, Toothless looked over her shoulder curiously. Her hands skimmed over the books and toys, the books were worn and the pages slightly yellowed, but Hicca recognised the faded titles.

"You and mum would read these stories to me, you thought it would inspire me to become a strong warrior." Hicca and her father chuckled at the memory, Stoick had read his daughter stories of brave Vikings in the hopes that she'd learn to fight like one, but Hicca just wanted to keep reading instead.

Hicca gently placed the books next to her on the furs, she turned back to the box and picked up a small rattle next. It was made of smooth wood, with a round head, a thick handle perfect for chubby baby fingers to grasp. "Gobber made this for me, he said he spent months trying to find the right kind of wood, and sanding it down until it was perfectly smooth."

"I remember," Stoick said with a hearty chuckle. "You also used that same rattle when you were teething."

Hicca took a closer look at the rattle, sure enough, along the handle were rows of tiny teeth marks. The sight of them made Hicca giggle. She looked into the box again and saw several items of clothing, including a handful of light green tunics, and a pair of small fur boots. But at the bottom of the pile, Hicca saw something she didn't recognise.

"What's this?" Hicca reached in, and pulled out a light blue... something? It looked like a tunic, but there was no neck hole, and one of the arms was longer than the other.

Stoick stared for a little, then he burst into laughter. "I forgot that was in there. That was your mother's first attempt at sewing. She took so many lessons after that, and she practiced every day, she was so determined. All the other clothes in there, she made herself."

Hicca stared with wide eyes, at the back of her mind, she remembered watching her mother as she worked, but it was so long ago.

"Have you been holding onto these all this time?"

Stoick nodded, "I kept them for the memories mostly, but now they might serve a purpose. Hicca, no matter how old you get, I'll always remember a time when you were so small, you could fit into the palm of my hand."

Hicca smiled at her father, "That's very sweet, dad. Just keep in mind, the next tiny child you hold, will be your grandchild."

Hicca could help but laugh as a look of slight fear that crossed Stoick's face.

/LINE BREAK/

Stoick stayed for a while until Dagur finally returned that night. When the chief of the Berserkers arrived home, Stoick greeted him warmly before bidding his farewells.

Shrieker trotted in and huddled next to Hicca, Dagur stepped forward and sat on the ground on Hicca's other side.

"Hi, everything okay?" He asked as Hicca leaned against his shoulder.

"Everything's fine," Hicca gave a content sigh. "My dad brought over some old things of mine, look at this," Hicca pulled the box closer and took out the clothes and toys to show Dagur.

The two of them sat on the floor looking over the objects from Hicca's childhood, laughing at the memories, and wondering about their own child.

"I remember this one time, my dad took me fishing just off the western shore. We'd been out there for two hours, and I was getting so tired... that I started seeing trolls on the shoreline."

A loud laugh erupted from Dagur, "Trolls? Are you serious?"

Hicca looked a little embarrassed, "Blame Gobber, he'd been telling me bedtime stories the night before."

Dagur chuckled again, "So... are you still sure you want Gobber to babysit from time to time?"

Hicca gave another giggle, "Gobber may be... eccentric. But he's like a second father to me, he's a great listener, and he taught me to embrace my creativity. I can't imagine him not being part of our baby's life."

"So our baby is going to have two grandfathers?"

"Three if we count your uncle," Hicca commented with a smile.

"Our kid is going to have a lot of male influence," Dagur said with a chuckle.

Hicca rested her cheek against his chest, feeling the rumbles from his unique laugh. Dagur held her close and rested a hand against her stomach, stroking her bump tenderly.

Then they felt something.

Hicca jumped back and her hands flew to her stomach, Dagur stayed still for a while.

"Was that you?"

"No..."

"Was that... the baby?"

"... Yes."

Dagur looked down at Hicca's stomach, he looked almost nervous.

Hicca gave a slight smile, she took Dagur's hand, and brought it to her lower stomach. It was calm for a few seconds, then the baby kicked again.

"It's kicking..." Dagur said quietly.

"Yeah..." Hicca watched Dagur for a moment, his expression was hard to read. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great. It's just... It's real..."

Hicca looked a little confused, "What do you mean? Did you think I was faking it?"

Dagur's eyes snapped to Hicca's, "No, no, that's not what I meant." Dagur took a second to breath, then a huge smile broke out on his face, "We're really having a child together. For a while now, there was a tiny part of me that thought this was just a perfect dream... but it's real. We are going to have a baby."

Dagur couldn't stop smiling, he was so excited, and the smile soon spread to Hicca as well. It was as if they could see it now. Maybe a girl that looked like Hicca, or a boy that looked like Dagur, either way they would be brave, strong and kind. Maybe they would be creative too, and a skilled fighter, a great leader, intelligent, determined...

Dagur snapped out of his daydream when he heard sniffling from beside him, he looked to Hicca, and was shocked to see tears rolling down her cheeks. The dragons must have sensed it, because all three of them stirred and moved closer to Hicca, Toothless gave a worried gurgle and nudged Hicca's cheek.

"Hic, what's wrong?" Dagur was worried about her, but he was also a little wary. The last time Hicca suddenly started crying, Dagur had ended up very confused with a bruised tail-bone.

Thankfully a smile grew on Hicca's face this time, she raised her hands and wiped away her tears, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Dagur reached up and took Hicca's hands in his, just holding them for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure why I'm crying," Hicca confessed. Her pregnancy hormones were confusing her as well.

Dagur just chuckled again and held her close. They ended up sleeping on the floor that night, surrounded by dragons and enjoying each other's warmth, while their baby continued to kick softly between them.

**So Hicca's now half way through her 6****th**** month, so keep reading to find out what happens :) Let me know what you all think :) **

**Also, I will be starting Uni soon, so my chapter updates may be slowing down a little, I'll try and aim for every 4 days, but it's very possible the chapters will start coming every week instead. Still, as I've said before, I love writing and you all seem to like my stories, so don't worry, I won't leave you all hanging :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 here, sorry for the late update, as I thought, University is already kicking my ass :) Hicca more than halfway through now, not long now :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 13**

**Winter Pains**

As it turned out, sleeping on the floor wasn't such a good idea.

The next morning Hicca's back pains were worse than normal, Dagur apologies again and again, but Hicca told him each and every time that it wasn't his fault. In order to stop Toothless from being bored out of his mind, he and Spark accompanied Dagur on his chief duties and Shrieker stayed with Hicca instead, keeping her company and acting as a hot water bottle against the small of her back.

At 25 weeks Hicca still took walks around Talon and Berk, still wanting to do her duty and help everyone, but even she had to admit her heavier body started to slow her down now. After walking around the village all day her leg muscles felt like they were rubbed raw, but she didn't mind that much, she just saw it as proof that her baby was still real and growing.

Dagur had gone to see Gwen on Talon, and she'd given him some ointment to use on Hicca's muscles, it was particularly helpful on Hicca's painful stump. She was so thankful for Dagur's help, but when the stretch marks began to show, Hicca didn't even want her husband to see them. When Hicca first noticed the thin pink lines that formed across her pale skin, she tried to hide them from Dagur, she thought they were ugly, and the sight of them almost made her cry.

"They're perfectly normal, Ruffnut told you about them, remember," Dagur said in a calm tone.

"I know, I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like them" Hicca frowned as her hands bunched in the hem of her tunic. They had been getting ready for bed, but Hicca had suddenly stopped, she didn't want Dagur to see the marks.

"Hic, nothing about you is ugly, not to me."

Hicca smiled a little, "You know that's not completely true."

"Oh yes it is, I'll prove it you if you want?" Dagur stood from the bed and stepped behind Hicca, running his hands up her sides.

Hicca giggled at the tickling sensation and turned in Dagur's arm, her bump brushing against his stomach.

"That's not necessary. But my body is still changing, I still have 13 weeks to go," Hicca's smile turned sad again.

"I know, and I promised to help you through every step remember. It's my baby too."

Hicca nodded and planted a kiss on Dagur's temple.

Hicca was still self-conscious about her body, but true to his words, Dagur kept looking after her. But there were something's Dagur couldn't help with, like Hicca's trouble sleeping.

Her constant shuffling at night, trying to get comfortable, was near impossible with the large bulge pressing into her bladder all night long. Then at week 30, the pain in her ribs started, the growing baby inside of her was now pushing into her organs and upwards into her ribs. It was obviously painful for Hicca, but it was also painful for Dagur, watching his wife in pain and not being able to do anything about it.

But there were also funny moments to arise from Hicca's pregnancy.

One moment in particular, was when Hicca's pregnancy cravings started to impact her sense of taste.

Dagur and Toothless had come home around midday to check on Hicca, but as they approached, they'd spotted Shrieker and Spark lingering just outside their house, they seemed distressed about something. Dagur was just about to call out to them, when Toothless suddenly reared back.

"Toothless? What's wrong?"

Toothless gave an anxious warble, his front paws coming forward to cover his nostrils. Dagur faced forward and sniffed the air, as he did so, he was hit with the most revolting smell he'd ever experienced, like a whole field of rotten vegetables had been set on fire.

Dagur didn't really want to go into the house, but he had to see what was going on, and if Shrieker and Spark were still hanging around, then Hicca was properly still in there.

He approached carefully, and slowly pushed the door open.

Dagur just stood there for a moment, partly because the awful smell had rendered him unable to move, and he was also very confused by the scene in front of him.

Everything looked completely normal. Hicca was sitting at the table looking perfectly fine, there were no obvious dead animal carcases anywhere, and nothing seemed out of place in the spacious living room.

When Dagur was finally able to take another step into the room, the sound caught Hicca's attention.

"Oh, hi Dagur, are you alright?"

Dagur just nodded, with the front door now open, fresh air was able to enter the house and the smell was much more bearable.

"I'm fine... are you okay?" He asked stepping closer.

"Yeah, aside from the usual aches and pains of course. Astrid is in the kitchen by the way," Hicca added with a smile.

That just made Dagur more confused, after everything Hicca told him about Astrid's 'cooking', why would she let tasteless girl into the kitchen? Could Hicca not smell that Odin awful odour? "And just what is Astrid cooking?"

Just as Hicca was about to answer, Astrid entered from the kitchen carrying to bowls. She had a very pleased look on her face, and threw Dagur a large smile when she saw him, "Hi chief, you want something to eat?"

Dagur watched as Astrid set one of the bowls in front of Hicca and offered him the other, "Um... what is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Just a new soup I'm trying out, go ahead, try some." Astrid practically shoved the bowl into Dagur's hands, then she happily spun on her heels and went back into the kitchen to grab a bowl for herself.

There was no doubt now, the horrendous smell was definitely coming from the bowl Dagur was currently holding. "Uh... Hicca? What exactly is in this?"

Dagur dragged his eyes away from the strange grey liquid, and turned to his wife. But to his surprise, he saw her happily enjoying the soup, already having emptied half the bowl.

"Mushroom soup," Hicca said quickly between spoonfuls, she really seemed to be enjoying it.

Curiosity finally grew too much for Dagur, he lifted the bowl to his lips, and took a small sip of the strange concoction.

The flavours hit him instantly. As Hicca had said, it mostly tasted of mushrooms, but there were so many other terrible flavours mixed into it. As each new tang and trace hit his tongue, they clashed together and fought for dominance over his taste buds, causing his head to spin.

"It's great isn't it?" Astrid asked as she walked into the room.

Dagur couldn't speak, so he just nodded dumbly, he'd lost all feeling in his tongue. What in Thor's name was in this?

"Originally it was just mushrooms, but then Hicca told me about all her weird pregnancy cravings. It took me a while to find enough mackerel, eggs and cabbage, but it was worth it." Astrid kept smiling as she started eating, both she and Hicca were blissfully unaware that's Dagur's face had started turning green.

/LINE BREAK/

After the 'Strange Soup Incident', Dagur went upstairs to lie down for a bit.

He stumbled into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, his tongue was starting to feel normal again, but he still felt very dizzy. His head and eyes were both spinning, and as he looked around the bed room, he kept coming up with strange ideas. But there were also some... not so strange ideas.

He looked around the room again and thought for a moment. This was the bed room he shared with Hicca, their room. But soon it wouldn't be just them in the house.

They could set up a crib in their room for a while, but soon the baby would need their own room.

Later that day, Dagur told Hicca the thoughts he'd been having, and as it turned out, Hicca had been having similar thoughts. In her many sketch books, she'd already been designing an extension for their house. A new room would be created over the Dragon's shed, and connected to the landing at the top of the stairs, that would be their new room and the baby would have theirs, that way the baby could get used to their surroundings better.

The construction could wait until after winter, with the ice cold chill now fully set in, everyone was focused on keeping the food storage up, and preparing for the remainder of the winter snow storms. At this rate, their child would be born just as the sun came back, and things started to heat up again. Just ten more weeks to go, that's what both healers had said.

But for now, Hicca was stuck inside until the ice cleared. Dagur was worried about her enough under normal conditions, but now with an almost fully developed baby inside of her, her metal leg, the ice covered ground and the bitter wind biting at the skin, he was taking no chances. Hicca probably would have gone crazy if the others weren't around.

Right now, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Doglegs were visiting while Dagur had been summoned to deal with a few problems on Talon.

Since lessons at the academy had ended for the winter, Fishlegs now stayed home taking care of Doglegs with Ruffnut. Ruffnut was much more mobile, and intended to go back to working with Tuffnut in the summer as a weapons tester for Gobber. Although now that she had a baby on her back, she would instead be testing the assembly of the weapons instead of the actual damage they could ensue.

Fishlegs was assisting Hicca by taking Toothless out on a flight before the next storm hit. He still wasn't quite used to the greater speeds Toothless could reach compared to Meatlug, but he was learning.

"Thanks again for doing this," Hicca said as Fishlegs strapped on Toothless's saddle. "He must have been so bored these past few days."

"It's no trouble, I'm actually getting used to the extreme speed, and the constant fear of plummeting to my death," There was a strange look on his face, Hicca couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not.

"Alright... just go easy on him, okay," Hicca said with a smile.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Fishlegs reassured her.

"Um, Legs. I think she was talking to Toothless," Ruffnut whispered to her husband with a giggle. The 4 month old baby in her lap seemed to recognise his mother's voice and gave a squeaky laugh of his own, making both Ruffnut and Hicca turn to coo over him.

Doglegs had grown so much already, his hair was light and his eyes were still a little grey, with his fluffy brown baby tunic and tiny boots, he really did look like a baby Fishlegs.

Hicca gave Toothless one last scratch under the chin, before Fishlegs wrapped himself up warm and headed out with the Nightfury. After that, the two women went back to chatting.

"So how is Doglegs doing?" Hicca asked as she turned to Ruffnut.

"I can tell he's going to be really smart, he's already starting to recognise sounds and faces, and he started standing a little while ago." Ruffnut had a proud smile on her face, she loved her baby, and she also loved the idea of her son taking after his father.

"That's great, do you think he'll start talking soon?" Hicca asked enthusiastically.

"I took him to see Phlegma a little while ago, she said it may be another 4 months till he says his first word. I can't wait."

Ruffnut turned Doglegs in her lap, he smiled and gurgled at the sight of his mother, reaching his hands out to touch her. Hicca watched the two of them fondly, Ruffnut would always be a rough and tumble kind of girl, but she was also a mother now. As Hicca watched them, she saw this look of curiosity and wonder in his eyes. Ruffnut was right, Doglegs would be intelligent, but there was definitely some of Ruffnut in him as well.

**Still a while to go, but Hicca's due date is drawing ever closer :) Let me know what you all think of this chapter, and find out what happens next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 here :) Hicca almost ready to pop, is Alvin ready to make his move? Read and find out :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 14**

**Snowbound**

Two months.

Eight whole weeks of nothing but endless snow and ice, it was the worst storm the archipelago had ever seen.

On both Talon and Berk, the villagers had locked themselves and their dragons away in their homes, barricading the doors and windows so they wouldn't freeze to death.

It was near impossible for anyone to be out in this weather, and there was no way the dragons could fly between islands either. Of course this worried Dagur and Hicca, if there was no way for them to leave Berk, what would happen if there was trouble?

Thankfully the dragons kept them safe. By this point, every home on the islands had a house-dragon, and some had several. They helped keep the houses warm with their body heat, and they would protect their human if there was a problem, that would at least give Dagur and Hicca peace of mind until the skies cleared.

But it didn't stop them from being bored out of their minds, Hicca and Dagur would have gone mad if they didn't have each other.

Just one week left.

One week and Hicca's due date would be upon them.

That day, Hicca awoke to a very warm feeling. She slowly opened her eyes to see Dagur lying under her, she loved sleeping with her head on his chest, it was comforting to hear his heartbeat as she slept. She looked up to see Dagur still sleeping soundly, his mouth hanging open and snoring loudly, Hicca just lay there and watched him for a little while.

As she looked over his features, Hicca finally started to realise just how much Dagur had grown.

Dagur was now 28 years old, he was only an inch or two shorter than her farther, and only slightly less muscular. His hair was long and reached his mid back when it was loose, but most of the time it was tied in his usual tight braid with thick leather ties. Dagur's beard was really starting to grow in now, as soon as it was long enough, he'd asked Hicca to braid it, she'd styled it with one thick braid in the centre and two thinner ones either side.

Dagur's clothing style had changed only slightly over the last year, his dark red tunic was slightly darker, but it still had no sleeves and was a little frayed around the edges. The pelts attached to his thick leather belt were mostly grey and black, he wore black leggings, and thick fur boots and arm bands tied with leather straps. Out of all his items of clothing, Dagur took the best care of his armour, he always made sure it was well polished and shining.

Dagur's armour hadn't changed since he was a teen, he still wore knee pads, armoured plating on his shoulders, his beloved horned helmet, and the Berserker crested belt buckle he was so proud of.

Hicca ran her finger tips across Dagur's body, drawing swirl patterns along his chest and stomach. Despite having finally found a comfortable sleeping position to accommodate her large bump, the need to stretch her muscles became too great. So Hicca sat up in the large bed, letting the furs slip off her upper body as she stretched her arms above her head.

Hicca looked around the room and soon realised that she and Dagur weren't the only ones in the large bed. Toothless was curled up near her foot, his tail hanging off the edge with his head resting on Dagur's legs, Shrieker lay in the same position near the top on the bed, one of her front paws being used as a pillow by Dagur.

The two large dragons were sleeping peacefully, but the nudge at Hicca's side made her realise that she wasn't the only one awake. She turned to see Spark's smaller form brushing against her side, the small Skrill's eyes trained on Hicca's long braids as they swayed with her movements.

"You must be really bored, stuck inside for so long," Hicca commented as she scratched the top of Spark's head.

It wasn't so bad for the adult dragons and humans, they had ways of entertaining themselves while stuck inside. But for a baby dragon, this long without open air, it was horrible.

Hicca thought in the silence for a little while, then she noticed something.

It was quiet.

No howling wind, no thundering hail, no sound. Out of curiosity, Hicca slid to the edge of the bed and strapped on her prosthetic, then she stood from the bed, wincing a little from the cold floor on her bare foot and the heavy weight of her child. Spark followed close behind as Hicca approached the boarded window, she unlatched the window doors, and opened them just enough to look outside.

Hicca gave a small chuckle, "Looks like you're in luck, girl."

Spark flapped her small wings, and jumped onto the open window ledge, she and Hicca both looked out the window.

The sky was still heavily clouded, and there was a biting chill in the air, but the snow had finally stopped falling, and apparently not a day too soon. The blanket of snow was piled high against the houses, almost hiding the front doors of the other houses from view. Every roof, hill and tree on the island was coated in white.

Hicca wanted to just look for a little longer, but then she heard Toothless gurgle sleepily behind her, she turned to see the large dragon stretching on the bed.

Hicca smiled slightly as Toothless approached her, "Sorry if I woke you boy." Hicca scratched Toothless under the chin, she let Spark jump down from the windowsill before closing the small doors quietly, preventing any more cold air from getting inside the house.

Hicca thought for a moment, then she made up her mind.

"Spark, Toothless, the three of us need some fresh air."

Hicca wrote a note and left it on the side table near the bed, she hoped Dagur wouldn't freak out too much at her absence, but she had Toothless and Spark with her so hopefully that would ease him. She removed her night clothes and dressed for the cold, her pregnancy clothes consisted of a long sleeved, dark green, woollen tunic with a wide waistline and thick leggings, she wrapped a heavy hooded fur cloak around her shoulder and slipped on her thick leather boot.

Spark followed as Toothless helped Hicca down the stairs, she was so heavy now, almost ready to pop.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Spark rushed over to the front door, she gripped the rope in her mouth and pulled. However, for a small Skrill only slightly bigger than a Terrible Terror, it was unsurprising that the door didn't budge. Toothless gave a gurgle in amusement, he moved forward and gripped the end of the rope that Spark wasn't holding, then he pulled and helped her open the wooden door.

The sight that greeted the three of them, was a wall of pure white snow. Spark, obviously exited at witnessing something she'd never seen before, immediately ran forward and dived headfirst into the white wall. Unfortunately, Spark didn't think before she leaped, she ended up stuck in the snow drift with only her legs and tail dangling from the hole she'd dug herself.

Hicca gave a small giggle, "Um, Toothless, can you take care of this?"

Toothless gave a sigh and nipped Spark by the tail, he pulled her free from the snow and set her down on the floor, allowing her to shake the remaining snow from her head and back. Toothless then faced forward and took a deep breath, he stoked the flames in the pit of his stomach, and breathed out across the ice wall.

He wasn't firing a normal plasma blast, but allowing the fires to collect in his mouth, and releasing the excess flames. The snow didn't stand a chance. It wasn't long before a passage began to open up in front of them, Hicca followed Toothless as he lead the way, she admired the crystal ice walls that stood on either side of them.

After a little while, the small group reached the end of the massive snow drift, where the level of snow only reached Hicca's hips. Hicca could see they had now reached the town square, while Toothless and Spark bounded ahead to play in the snow, she looked around and inspected the damage. Even with the dragons, it would take days to clear all this snow and make it safe, where on earth were they supposed to start?

Then, the still silence after such a long storm, was shattered by the most unexpected sound.

"Hey! Hicca!"

Hicca looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but she already knew who it was, "Ruffnut? Was that you?"

Finally the blonde showed herself from behind a massive snow drift. After having finally lost all of her baby weight, Ruffnut was back to wearing her normal clothes, and despite the cold, she wasn't wearing any kind of fur mantle or cloak. But Hicca did see two leather straps crossed over her chest, attached to a heavy fur bundle on her back.

As Ruffnut waded through the snow towards Hicca, the female chief saw that the fur bundle was moving.

"What are you doing out here?" Hicca asked.

"Same as you," Ruffnut said panting slight from wading through so much snow. When she was finally close enough, she threw her arms around Hicca and gave her a tight hug, "I was going crazing after the first month, Doglegs and I desperately needed some fresh air."

Hicca returned the hug and looked over Ruffnut's shoulder. Sure enough, the tiny Ingerman baby was wrapped in the furs on Ruffnut's back, looking up at Hicca with big blue eyes. He was wrapped from the chest down in fur, with his arms free to tangle and cling to his mother's long hair, he was also wearing a long sleeved brown fur tunic.

When the two separated from their hug, Ruffnut looked over at her baby, "I bet you're happy to be outside, aren't you little one?"

"Baga!" Doglegs responded from her back, then he promptly started gumming at one of his mother's many braids. Ruffnut giggled in response, she now had many thin braids down her back, specifically for when she carried Doglegs on her back.

"So how are you feeling?" Ruffnut asked as she turned back to Hicca, glancing down at her bump.

"Um... A little nervous to be honest. There's only a week left till my due date, I feel like there's still so much to do, but every time I go through it in my head, I know we've already done everything we can right now." A small blush grew on Hicca's cheeks, it was already obvious she was going to be an easily worried kind of mother.

"Yeah, I remember that feeling," Ruffnut said with a knowing look. "The last few weeks of pregnancy are mostly made up of double and triple checking everything." As the two spoke, they started walking through the town square, Toothless and Spark followed slowly behind as they continued to play in the snow. "But once the baby's here, there's really only one thing you need."

Hicca turned to look at Ruffnut curiously, "Oh?"

"Courage."

Ruffnut paused in her steps, and Hicca stopped as well. They both looked out over the water, watching the now calm waves slowly chipped away at the ice that had formed around the island, like some kind of ice halo around Berk.

"You need to be brave to raise a child. You need to watch them constantly, teach them right from wrong, and make sure you're a good example to them." A playful smile grew on the female twins face, "Of course, you already know this, but you still need to learn to trust yourself, and your instincts as a mother. You can't go wrong."

Ruffnut just looked out to sea for a moment, she was actually quite proud of her own words.

"Ruffnut..."

The female turned to Hicca with a smile, but she saw something she wasn't expecting.

There was a troubled look on the female chief's face, as she looked over the ocean with a frown.

"Dose that look like part of a ship to you?"

Ruffnut turned and looked to where Hicca pointed, at the edge of the ice field, was the remains of a small mast. Ruffnut wasn't sure why, but something made her reach over her shoulder, and tug slightly on the leather binds holding her son against her back.

**Cliffhanger! Now the story's getting interesting, what do you all think is going to happen? :) Let me know what you think, and find out what happens next time :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 here, sorry for the long wait :) Has Alvin finally made his move? Read and find out :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 15**

**The Cave**

Ruffnut and Hicca kept moving through the snow, they followed the trail of wooden debris until they reached the wooden flight of stairs that led down to the beach. But when they saw the ice that coated the wooden steps, Hicca called Toothless over. The Nightfury dug his claws into the wood, and helped the two humans down the steps while they held onto his saddle.

"So, any idea why there's a broken mast on the ice?" Ruffnut asked as she carefully put one foot in front of the other.

"I'm not sure. Before the storm hit, Dagur and I ordered all of the ships to be stored away in the caves near the shoreline, but maybe we missed one. There's no way a ship would be able to stay together after the two months we just had," Hicca answered as she stepped foot onto solid ground again.

The snow was much thinner on the shore line, mostly protected by the high cliffs, the snow only came up to her knees here. As Hicca walked further along the beach, she came to the mouth of a cave, water flowing from it and out to the ice covered ocean.

Hicca wasn't sure why, but something didn't feel right. Every time she took a step towards the cave opening, there was a small twitch in her stomach.

"Ruffnut, stay here. Spark, stay with her," Hicca said as she continued to face forward.

"Hic, what's wrong? You're doing the thing again."

"What thing?" Hicca asked as she turned with Toothless now by her side.

"You know... the Hicca-sense, you always know when something bad is going to happen," Ruffnut made a few strange hand movements around her head, making Doglegs giggle on her back.

Hicca raised an eyebrow in question, "Right... just stay here."

Hicca and Toothless moved closer to the cave entrance, Ruffnut stayed where she was and Spark shuffled around her legs.

The two walked just inside the mouth of the cave, the water was rushing through, probably coming from the melting snow up above. Hicca and Toothless waded into the shallow water and moved further into the large cave. If the broken mast had flowed out through here, then the rest of the ship must still be inside.

As they moved further into the cave, Toothless fired a plasma blast at the wall, the rocks heated up and began to glow bright amber. The cave lit up, and Hicca saw the missing ship.

It was narrow and tall, the only way it was able to fit into the tunnel was because of the missing mast. It could have simply floated in here before the storm, but then Hicca spotted the ropes attached to the thick rocks. Someone had brought this ship here intentionally. But who? And why?

Hicca felt another twinge in her stomach and absentmindedly placed a hand over her bump, something really didn't feel right, and that ship didn't look like one of theirs.

"Toothless, let's go."

Toothless gurgled, he also felt something was off, the two turned and started wading through the water back towards the entrance. It was hard to hear anything over the sloshing sound around their legs, and the gushing from further inside the tunnel, Hicca only heard the loud splashing when it was right behind her.

"'Ello, 'icca."

A heavy arm wrapped around her shoulders and yanked her back, Hicca gave a small yelp as her back made contact with a board chest, her arms instantly coming up to protect her bump. Toothless turned and growled at the sight in front of him, he readied a plasma blast in his throat.

Alvin the Treacherous had his hands on his rider.

"Let me go Alvin!" Hicca growled over her shoulder, there was no mistaking the foul smell.

"Calm down love, ya' need t' be careful in yer' condition." With his free hand, Alvin pulled a knife from his waist. But instead of pointed it at Hicca's face or neck, Alvin pressed the tip against her stomach. Hicca stopped struggling.

Alvin's gaze turned to Toothless, "Now, call of yer dragon."

Hicca looked at Toothless, he was ready to fire, he was just waiting for her word. If this had happened back when she was a teen, she would have fought back and trusted Toothless's aim...

But she wasn't a teen anymore.

"Toothless, hold your fire," Hicca said through gritted teeth. She didn't like it, but she had to protect her baby, she couldn't afford to take risks now.

Toothless didn't like it anymore than Hicca, but he did as he was asked and swallowed his fire, he kept growling at Alvin though.

"Good girl," Alvin turned to face into the tunnel. "Get the ship ready!"

More splashing sounded behind them, Hicca could only just see over Alvin's shoulder, but she saw several Outcast soldiers emerge hidden in the rocks. While Alvin kept an eye on Toothless and Hicca, his men started untying the ropes attached to the ships.

"Now what?" Hicca asked as she looked around the tunnel trying to think of a plan. "You can't travel by water on a ship that has no sail, so what are you planning?"

"True, the storm was worse that 'ah thought it was gonna be, we didn't plan on losing the mast but me men and I had to take shelter." Alvin frowned, he hated it when plans didn't go his way. He'd planned on kidnapping Hicca before the storm set in, then Dagur and the rest of the tribe couldn't come save her until after the storm had passed.

But the winter had hit early, and they were forced to take cover instead, it forced them to wait for two months. Understandably, Alvin had been furious. But now, after two months of waiting, Hicca had come to them. Almost like destiny.

"Still, it's a good thing we brought some extra muscle," Alvin continued. He gave a shrill whistle, and called forth his beasties. Hicca heard the sound of several whispers, and Toothless growled louder at the sight.

Two Whispering Death's emerged from the tunnel, the ropes tied around their mid sections were attached to the figure head of the ship, they growled when they spotted Toothless.

"Unless you what your dragon getting hurt, I suggest you tell him to get lost," Alvin said as he started pulling Hicca back towards the ship.

Hicca frowned, in this situation without her, against two whispering deaths and a group of Outcasts... Toothless might not win.

"Toothless, go back outside," Hicca called as Alvin kept dragging her back.

Toothless gave a whine, he didn't want to leave his rider, but Alvin spoke up. "Run along dragon, I'm not in the mood to waste any more time than I already have."

Alvin pressed his blade harder against Hicca's stomach, when Toothless saw Hicca wince slightly, he finally started to back away.

As the ship started to pick up on the fast moving current, Alvin dragged Hicca aboard and practically threw her to some of his men, then he walked towards the figure head. Alvin picked up a whip near the head of the ship and cracked it at the Whispering Deaths, with the current pushing the ship and the dragons pulling at the front, the ship picked up speed quickly.

Toothless could barely spot Hicca as the ship rushed past them. But it was actual a good idea that he stepped out of the cave, he rushed outside and found Ruffnut and Spark still waiting. Before Ruffnut could say anything, Toothless jumped in front of them and spread his wings wide, protecting them from view as Alvin's ship flew past.

It wasn't long before they cleared the island, Toothless lowered his wings and finally turned to face the others.

"Toothless, what happened? Was that Alvin's voice? Where's Hicca?" Ruffnut had a worried look. Spark was also still for once, she let out a small high pitched whine, as the smell of her female master moved further away on a foul smelling ship.

But Toothless didn't need to say anything, Ruffnut spoke up quietly, "That was Alvin, wasn't it?" Toothless nodded, "And he's taken Hicca, hasn't he?" Another nod.

It was quiet for a little while, Toothless was looking at the ground with guilt written all over his face, and Spark didn't know what to do, she just looked between the other two nervously. Ruffnut couldn't move for a little while, it was only when Doglegs gave a tug on her hair that she jolted back to her body.

She looked over her shoulder, and saw her son looking at her with big eyes. "Gaba," He said with a quiet voice, it was almost as if he was asking his mother if she was okay.

Ruffnut looked at Doglegs, then she made up her mind. Alvin not only kidnapped Hicca, but her baby as well, "Toothless, help me get up those stairs. We have to get Dagur."

Toothless growled, he lowered his body and allowed Ruffnut to climb on, he ran up the stairs as soon as she and Doglegs were secure with Spark following behind.

Toothless stopped running once he reached the town square, and once Ruffnut had dismounted, he let out a loud roar. It rattled many window shutters, and woke up a lot of the villagers. A few of the them emerged from their homes tired and confused, all of them wondering what was going on. Then Dagur and Shrieker wondered out of their home, at first they wondered why there was an ice tunnel in front of their home, then Ruffnut ran towards them.

"Dagur! Hicca was taken!"

That woke him up. "What!? What happened!?"

"We were just walking, and Hicca found a ship in a tunnel, she went to check it out and Alvin grabbed her." Ruffnut didn't realise just how much she was panicking until Fishlegs came up behind her. He picked Doglegs out of the fur holster and wrapped an arm around Ruffnut, trying to calm her.

"Ruffnut, calm down, we're going to get her back," Dagur promised. He felt furious, but he hid it well. That bastard Alvin took his wife and child, when Dagur got his hands on him, he'd kill him. Dagur turned back to Ruffnut, "How much of a head start do they have?"

Ruffnut took a breath, "A pretty big one, Alvin's ship is being pulled by two Whispering Deaths."

Dagur nodded and turned to the crowd, "Get the dragons ready, we're getting Hicca back!"

The villagers and dragons started to move into action. Fishlegs was just about to hand Doglegs back to Ruffnut, but then she turned to him, anger in her eyes instead of worry.

"No, you stay here with Doglegs, I'm getting Hicca back," Ruffnut said forcefully.

Fishlegs held his son in his chubby arms, he understood that Ruffnut felt responsible. She had been there when Hicca was taken, but she hadn't been able to do anything about it. "Okay, just be safe."

Ruffnut gave a grin, "Aren't I always?"

"Gababa," Doglegs burbled. Ruffnut gave a small giggle before she planted a kiss to Fishlegs cheek, then kissed Doglegs on the forehead. She then turned and went to find Tuffnut, she wasn't about to let Alvin harm Hicca or the baby.

/LINE BREAK/

Thankfully the men Alvin had thrown Hicca to weren't as rough as he was, they held her steady and made sure she didn't fall as the ship rushed out of the cave. But now she was forced to stand there as Alvin addressed his men.

"This is it boys!" Alvin stood at the head of the ship and looked over his men. "The Outcast tribe 'as risen up from the depths, and now we've got the 'ooligan chief in our grasp."

There was a cheer from the crowd, but then a clapping sounded. Alvin turned to see Hicca clapping slowly, a bored expression on her face, "Yes, well done, you kidnapped a pregnant woman. You must be so proud."

Hicca gave a sigh, she didn't seem scared in the slightest. "So, now what are you going to do?"

Alvin gave a dark chuckle, he walked towards Hicca and pulled out his sword, "Well, we could always kill ya' right 'ere and now."

As the sword was pressed against Hicca's throat, she did shiver a little. But then she took a deep breath, and used her index finger to calmly push the blade away, she tilted her head back slightly and look down her nose at Alvin. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already, not drag me onto this ship."

Alvin paused, then he gave another dark chuckle, "Still a smart mouth little lassie ain't ya?" Alvin turned to the men either side of Hicca, "Take 'er below deck."

The two men nodded, they each took hold of Hicca's arms, and were about to pull her down to the lower deck. But Hicca pulled her arms away, held her head up high, and started walking by herself, she wasn't about to show any kind of weakness in front of Alvin. But inside she was scared. She wanted this to be over, and more than anything she wanted her baby safe.

The further Hicca went bellow the deck of the ship, the more her stomach started to clench.

**Alvin's finally made his move, what is he planning for Hicca and her baby? Find out what happens next time, and let me know what you think, also if you have any question don't hesitate to ask :)**

**In answer to SF's question from the last chapter:**

**Yes, it's hard to believe but Dagur is already 28 :) **

**In my first story, 'From the Start', Dagur and Hicca marry when Hicca was 21 and Dagur was 25 (I know in Viking times they were normally married off much younger, but humour me :) ). This sequel started a year later, so that makes them 22 and 26, then it took them a year to conceive Dagny, and nine months from that, Hicca and Dagur are closer to 24 and 28.**

**It may seem a little OCD, but I keep track of everything for continuity :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here :) Alvin has now kidnapped Hicca, what does he have planned? And will Dagur get to her in time? Read and find out :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 16**

**Battle on the Boat**

Unfortunately it took longer than expected to free the other dragons and their riders from the snowbound homes, but as more dragons were freed to help clear the ice and snow, the work soon sped up.

Needless to say, Dagur was worried. Once he attached Shrieker's saddle, Dagur lifted his hand and rubbed behind Shrieker's ear, "It's been a while since you've been flying, you going to be okay girl?"

Shrieker nuzzled Dagur's cheek and gave a firm grunt, she promised not to let her rider down. Spark came up behind Dagur and nuzzled the chief's side, she looked up at him and gave a quiet whine, so Dagur reached a hand down and patted her head, "Don't worry, Spark. We will get her back."

"Hey chief, everyone's ready," Ruffnut said from behind Dagur.

Dagur turned to see her standing with her brother, their Hideous Zippleback behind them, Astrid, Stoick and Gobber stood ready with their dragons as well.

Dagur climbed onto Shrieker and took off, quickly followed by the others. They were only up against one ship and two Whispering Deaths, but they still had to be careful, who knows what Alvin had planned for Hicca.

/LINE BREAK/

The only light source coming into the lower deck was through the many holes in the ceiling, there was a rancid smell, and the rocking was causing Hicca's stomach to turn. She leaned heavily against the wall and tried to keep calm, she couldn't do much from down here, but maybe she could at least figure out what Alvin was planning.

At the thought of Alvin, Hicca heard footsteps coming down the stairs towards her. Hicca took a deep breath and stood tall, she held her chin up and waited for Alvin to come closer. But then her stomach turned again, Hicca placed a hand over her bump as an ach rolled over her, why was she getting stomach pains now of all times?

"What's the matter lassie? Ya don't look well," Alvin's gravelled voice sounded from the other side of the room.

The pain lessened and Hicca stood up straighter. "Like you care," Hicca murmured under her breath.

Alvin gave a chuckle and stepped a little closer, "Oh come on, don't be so 'arsh."

Once the pain finally passed, Hicca took a breath and turned to face Alvin with a serious face, "Just what do you want Alvin?"

"Yer a smart girl, take a guess."

Once Alvin was close enough, he started circling Hicca, his eyes flickering from her face to her baby bump. Hicca held her stance and thought for a moment, "Well, you don't want to kill me. You've also never been interested in worldly possessions, so that rules out ransom." Hicca paused and thought harder, what did Alvin really want?

Alvin stopped pacing, and Hicca slowly turned to face him, "You want power for your tribe, that's the one thing you've always wanted." Hicca watched Alvin for a moment, she saw Alvin's grey hairs, the deep wrinkles, his slightly hunched back and the way his eyes flicked to her midsection. Then she started to understand.

"You want a strong future for your tribe... and to do that, you need a strong heir." Hicca's hands moved over her stomach, "You want my baby. Don't you?"

Alvin's laugh was dark, "Ya really are a clever lassie."

As Alvin took a step forward Hicca stepped back away from him, she was starting to grow both scared and angry. Then the pains came again, it was worse this time and Hicca winced as the pains ripped through her stomach. "You're not getting my baby," she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think you 'ave much of a choice." Alvin watched as Hicca's face contorted into pain, "'Ow are the contractions?"

Hicca's eyes widened, and she was quiet or a long time. Then it all hit like a ton of bricks, these stomach pains weren't caused by stress or worry. They were coming more frequently, and felt like clamps tightening on her midsection, just like Ruffnut had described.

These really were contractions.

Alvin moved closer and took Hicca's chin in his large hand, "It won't be long now till we reach Outcast Island. Once yer baby's born on Outcast soil, they'll be my property."

Hicca glared at Alvin as the pain passed again, she pulled her chin away from his hand and leaned heavily against the wall, her eyes locked on the floor.

She swore on her life, Alvin was not getting his hands on her baby. She was a mother, she had to protect her baby at all costs, but what could she do? The contractions were coming quicker now, she didn't have much time.

Alvin watched her for a while, the way she just kept staring at the ground, it was starting to annoy him. "Oh, what's wrong love? Are ya gonna start crying?"

Finally Hicca raised her head slightly, but she didn't look scared anymore. "... It won't happen..." she said quietly.

"Oh? What makes ya think that?" Alvin asked confused.

This time, Hicca looked straight at Alvin, and she was wearing a large smirk. "Because I would recognise the sound of dragons anywhere, and they're getting closer."

Just as Alvin was about to ask, both he and Hicca heard a high pitched shriek from above, then the ship suddenly rocked to the side. Hicca braced herself close to the wall and used her arms to protect her bump, while Alvin's unready stance meant he was thrown against the wall, then he rushed up the steps to try and figure out what was happening.

The scene that greeted him, was one of his men falling into the sea.

The dragons were swooping down and picking off the men one by one, lifting them into the air then dropping them into the cold water. Soon it was only Alvin and a handful of men left.

"Don't just stand there, shoot them down!" Alvin yelled.

But the arrows did little to stop the dragons, and Alvin's men were still being picked off quickly. Alvin rushed to the front of the ship, the ropes attaching the Whispering Deaths to the figure head were still in place, but Alvin's sword soon sliced through them.

Alvin's two dragons rushed into the sky and split up, both trying to take down the dragons from Berk.

Dagur yelled to the others, "Ruff, Tuff, you two get Hicca out of there! The rest of you, take care of these two! I'll handle Alvin.HHca "

The riders split up as Dagur ordered. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Dagur flew towards the ship, while Astrid, Gobber and Stoick circled the two Whispering Deaths. One went straight for Stormfly, chasing after the smaller dragon for fun. The other sharp class dragon went after Grump, maybe he thought the slower target would be easier to take down.

At the same time, Dagur jumped down from Shrieker's saddle and landed in front of Alvin on the deck, "Shrieker, go help the others!"

The Skrill turned and flew up to the others, while Dagur drew both his swords and pointed them at Alvin, "This is the only warning Alvin, let Hicca go, now. And if you've harmed even a hair on her head, you'll regret ever crossing me."

Alvin just chuckled darkly, he raised his sword and matched Dagur's stance, "Ya' know me Dagur, I ain't going down that easy."

The two glared at each other for a second longer, then they charged at each other.

While Dagur distracted Alvin, Ruffnut and Tuffnut took out the remaining Outcast men. Then they dismounted from their dragon, and hurried bellow deck in search of Hicca.

"Hicca! Where are you?"

"Hic! You down here?"

They both looked around the dark space for her, and were greeted with a painful groan.

Ruffnut rushed over to where the sound had come from, and found Hicca sitting on the ground, her knees pulled as close to her chest as they could get.

"Hicca, are you okay?" Ruffnut kneeled closer to Hicca and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"... I-It hurts..." Hicca quiet voice said.

Worry shot through the twins. "What happened? Did that bastard hurt you!?" Tuffnut asked, clearly angered at the thought.

But Hicca shook her head, "N-No, he didn't do anything... My contractions started a little while ago."

"What!?" Ruffnut yelped.

"W-Wait! Can't you hold it? W-What do we do?" Tuffnut asked in a panic.

Ruffnut looked up at her brother worriedly, "We have to get her out of here, now."

/LINE BREAK/

Astrid directed her dragon well, weaving in mid air and spinning the other dragon in circles. Then she had an idea, she'd seen Hicca do it before. "Stormfly, head for those sea stacks," Astrid pointed towards the rock towers in the ocean. Stormfly flew where she was directed, with the Whispering Death still chasing his target.

Astrid tugged on Stormfly's reigns ever so slightly, making her slow just enough so that the dragon behind them was gnashing its teeth at her tail, Stormfly clucked to her rider worriedly. "Don't worry girl, just hold on a little longer," Astrid said as she aimed for one of the sea stacks, gripping the reigns tightly.

"Now!" Astrid yelled as she yanked on Stormfly's reigns. Stormfly rocketed upwards, flying parallel to the rock stack, but the Whispering Death didn't have such quick reflexes. It slammed face first into the rocks, and crumpled into the waters below. Astrid gave a small cheer, then headed back to the others.

By the time she got there, Stoick and Gobber had already taken care of the other dragon, it didn't stand a chance against Skullcrusher's ferocity and Grump's powerful blows. After making sure they were okay, Astrid headed towards the ship, hoping that Hicca was alright.

/LINE BREAK/

On the ship, Dagur battling against Alvin. Dagur had speed and agility on his side, but Alvin had experience and threw more power behind his blows, the two were evenly matched. When their swords clashed again, the two paused for a moment, blades locked as they pushed against each other.

Then Dagur spotted Ruffnut and Tuffnut over Alvin's shoulder, they were coming up the stairs from below deck, and Tuffnut was carrying Hicca in his arms. He gave Alvin a hard shove and put himself between Alvin and the others, "Get Hicca out of here!" He yelled to them before turning back to Alvin.

Astrid swooped down on Stormfly and landed in front of the twins, "Let me take her, Stormfly can get to Berk faster."

"Astrid, her labour started a little while ago, be careful," Tuffnut lifted Hicca onto Stormfly's back.

Astrid wrapped one arm around Hicca and held her against her front, she used her other hand to hold onto the reigns, then Stormfly took off. "Hicca talk to me, how are you feeling?"

"I-It really hurts... I can't stop it," Hicca said through ragged breaths. The contractions hurt so much, there was no stopping it now.

Astrid nodded, "Stormfly, faster!" Stormfly gave a squawk and beat her wings harder, rocketing through the sky like a blue blur.

/LINE BREAK/

Back on the ship, Dagur watched as Stormfly flew away, at least she could get Hicca away from here. Dagur could now focus on Alvin.

"So what now, Alvin? You're bargaining chip is gone, and your men and dragons aren't coming back anytime soon."

Alvin didn't say anything, because he knew Dagur was right, he wasn't going to win this fight. But that thought enraged him, and in that moment he wasn't thinking straight, he just wanted to kill the Berserker chief in front of him.

He rushed forward and brought his sword across, hoping to slice off Dagur's head. Dagur brought his swords up to block, but Alvin then threw his fist forward and stuck Dagur across his cheek. He dropped one of his swords and stumbled backwards into the railing of the ship, he pushed himself up just in time to block another strike from Alvin, this one came straight down from above. Alvin brought his fist forward again, this time he hit Dagur hard in the gut.

The air was forced out of Dagur's lungs as pain shot through him, Alvin just gave a dark chuckle at the sight. "I may lose this, but that don't mean yer gonna win."

Alvin lifted his sword and swung at Dagur again.

**Dun Dun Duuun! Cliffhanger, stay tuned to find out what happens to Hicca, Dagur and the baby :) Let me know what you think :)**

**Also, I hope this chapter answers your question, lady Desari Michaelis :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is here :) Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliff-hanger in the last chapter, but thank you to everyone who commented, there is still a lot of this story to go, so this may end up being my most reviewed story ever :D Hicca has been rescued but now she's gone into labour, will she and the baby be alright? And will Dagur survive Alvin's attack? Read and find out :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 17**

**New Day**

Dagur didn't want to lose.

He had too much to live for.

He wanted to grow old with Hicca, he wanted to see their child grow up, and he wanted more than anything to see them fall in love as he had.

But he was slow.

Dagur had already dropped one of his swords, and Alvin's last punch had knocked the air out of his lungs. Alvin was now bringing his blade down again, and Dagur didn't have the strength or speed to block it in time.

He should have died then.

But something had stopped Alvin's blow.

"Spark!"

The small Skrill had flew right at Alvin's face, clinging onto him and digging her claws in, gnashing at his exposed skin. Alvin's sword fell short of its goal, and imbedded in the wood of the deck just beside Dagur.

"Gah! Get off me face ya little worm!" Alvin grasped one of Sparks wings and tried to yank the small dragon off, but she just dug her claws in harder.

Spark refused to let go, she wanted to protect both Hicca and Dagur, she wanted desperately to protect her humans.

As the desperate thoughts kept running through the small Skrill's mind, lightning started coursing through her body. Then when Alvin gave her wing another harsh tug, she released all of her lightning into Alvin.

Alvin cried out as the current ripped through him, like thousands upon thousands of needles striking his system, and it wasn't going to stop until Spark let go.

It was only when Shrieker called out to her daughter did Spark finally release her charred victim, she dropped to the ground in front of Dagur, her stance strong and defensive. But there was no need for it anymore.

Alvin's skin and clothes were ash covered, and smoke was rising from his frazzled hair and beard, his eyes were also rolled back making him look almost dead. Then he fell backwards with a loud thud, his sword clattering beside him.

Once Spark confirmed that the large, nasty smelling human was no longer a threat, she turned and bounded up to Dagur. At first the Berserker chief was still too shocked to move, he only snapped out of it when he felt the small dragon jump into his arms.

Spark chirped at him and licked his chin, she was happy to see him safe. Dagur just smiled down at her and stroked behind her ear, "Great job girl, you saved me."

Shrieker came close and nudged Dagur's side, she was happy to see he was safe, but they couldn't just stand around here. She lowered her body and allowed Dagur to climb on, then they took off to meet with the others.

In the air above the Outcast ship, Gobber, Stoick and the twins met with Dagur.

"Is everyone alright?" Dagur asked once he was in the air.

"Aye, we're fine, those beasties were no trouble," Gobber answered proudly.

"Where's Hicca," Stoick asked the twins worriedly.

"We found her bellow deck," Tuffnut started.

"Astrid took her back to Berk," Ruffnut added.

That caught Dagur's attention, he remembered seen Tuffnut carry Hicca above deck, "What happened? Is she okay?"

Ruffnut raised her hands to calm Dagur down, "She wasn't hurt. But... it seems that the stress of the situation caused her to go into labour."

"What!?" The other three yelled as they stared wide eyed at the twins.

"That's why Astrid took her back, Stormfly is much faster than Barf and Belch," Tuffnut said.

"Let's go." Dagur turned and started flying, every one followed right behind him.

/LINE BREAK/

It took almost an hour to get back to Berk, Dagur had raced ahead of the others and once he was close enough to land, he jumped down onto solid ground.

Astrid ran over to meet him, "Chief, Hicca was taken back to your home."

"Tell me what happened." Dagur's voice was shaking slightly, it was obvious he was worried.

Astrid and Dagur started walking up the hill, "Hicca is safe. When we finally got here Hicca was already fully dilated, her uncle Spitelout rushed her over to the house while I went to get Gothi."

Dagur was still nervous, "So... is she...?"

Astrid paused once they were outside Dagur and Hicca's home, "You should go see for yourself."

Dagur stopped right outside his front door, he didn't hear anything. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Inside the house, Hicca was lying on the floor, leaning heavily against Toothless. All of the furniture in the room was pushed back, and the fire was lit to bring warmth and light into the room. Gothi and Phlegma were packing away their stuff, they both patted Dagur on the back as they exited the house.

"Hicca?" Dagur called out quietly, closing the door behind him.

As she turned to face him, Dagur saw just how tired she looked, but there was also a huge smile on her face.

"Dagur, come say hello to your daughter."

In Hicca's arms was a tiny bundle of brown furs, wriggling in her arms like some kind of small furry caterpillar. Poking out of the furs, Dagur could see a sleeping newborn's face.

He couldn't say anything at first, he just knelt down beside Hicca and slowly raised his hand. As gently as possible, he blushed one of her tiny chubby cheeks with the back of his finger, she felt so soft against his harsh hand.

"She's... She's really here..." Dagur spoke as quietly as he could.

Hicca smiled at Dagur's extremely gentle actions, "Yeah. It was a little scary at first, but now... she's perfect."

Dagur looked at Hicca, he leaned closer and kissed her fully on the mouth. He could honestly say, that right now Hicca looked more beautiful than ever before. Her brow was sweaty, hair messy, eyes tired, and holding his baby, she was beautiful.

Dagur heard a rustling behind him, he and Hicca both looked up to see Shrieker and Spark walking in. Shrieker moved round to Hicca's other side and nuzzled her side lovingly, she was glad to see the female human was alright. Spark on the other hand immediately wondered closer to the new baby, she climbed onto Dagur's lap and sniffed at the fur bundle, she could sense this was something special.

"Careful Spark, this little one will be your rider someday," Dagur told the small Skrill. Spark perked up at that and nuzzled Dagur's stomach, she had no problem taking care of the small human hatchling.

"So... Do you want to hold her?" Hicca asked looking up at Dagur.

Dagur's eyes snapped up to Hicca, "What? Really?"

"Of course, she's your child too," Hicca said with a small chuckle.

"B-But... I..." Dagur looked down at his hands, and Hicca saw the nervousness in his eyes. Dagur's hands were rough and blood stained, they had been scared and hardened over many years. How were hands like these supposed to hold a delicate baby?

One of Hicca's hands intertwined with his, "Don't worry, I'm right here."

Her hands were so small and soft against his, they were made to caress and care for people, and they were the exact opposite of his. But that was good. They helped each other, Hicca could be tough and strong, and with Hicca's help, Dagur could be gentle.

Dagur gulped nervously, he followed Hicca's instructions and sat closer to her, then he positioned his hands under the head and body of the fur bundle. Then Hicca placed the baby in his hands, letting him hold the full weight and slowly taking her hands away.

Dagur just froze for a moment. He was actually holding his child in his arms. After so long of watching the bulge in Hicca's midsection grow, feeling the kicks and movements from the outside, he was actually holding her with his own two hands.

Then the baby's eye's slowly opened, not really seeing anything, but it was enough to make Dagur's eye well up.

"Dagur? Are you crying?" Hicca asked in surprise.

"I can't help it," Dagur carefully raised a hand from under the fur bundle, and used the fur cuff on his forearm to wipe away his happy tears. Then he looked down at his daughter again, "You were right. She's perfect."

After a few minutes, Dagur gave the baby back to Hicca, he was still a little scared to hold her for too long. Just after that, there was a hurried knock on the door. Before Dagur and Hicca could react, Stoick burst into the house, Gobber right behind him.

"Hicca! Are you alright? Is the... baby..." Whatever Stoick was about to say was forgotten.

"There you are, I was starting to think you got lost," Dagur said cheerfully.

When Stoick remained frozen, Gobber woke him up with a hearty pat on the back, "Well, don't just stand there Stoick, go say hello to your grandbaby."

Gobber gave Stoick a not so gentle shove forwards, then he closed the door behind him, giving the family some privacy. Stoick walked closer and knelt down beside Dagur.

"I... Is it..." Stoick just stared at the small form in his daughters arms, as if he was staring at a tiny treasure.

"It's a girl," Hicca confirmed.

Then Stoick started smiling, he threw his arms around Hicca and Dagur and let out a loud sound of joy. "She's beautiful!" He roared with a mix of happiness and pride.

"Dad, be careful," Hicca scolded, but she couldn't help giggling at her father's behaviour.

"Right, sorry," Stoick said excitedly as he pulled his arms back.

Then an annoyed look crossed Dagur's features, "In the meantime, I need to go tell the rest of the tribe, I'm sure they're worried."

But Stoick placed a large hand on his son-in-law's shoulders, "No, no, you two stay here, I'll take care of it."

Before Dagur and Hicca had a chance to argue, Stoick placed a kiss to his daughter's forehead then he stood and scurried over to the door, an obvious skip in his step.

Hicca and Dagur sat back and just enjoyed each other's company, after a few minutes they heard a loud cheer from outside, Dagur couldn't help but smile as he hooked an arm around Hicca's shoulders. He pulled her closer so that her head was leaning on his shoulder, then he placed a kiss on top of her head.

He honestly felt like this moment couldn't be more perfect.

/LINE BREAK/

Hicca sat in the large bed cradling her month old baby girl. She and Dagur hated having to wait so long before naming their baby, but given the situation Hicca had been in when she'd gone into labour, the healers had wanted to make sure the baby was completely healthy before naming her.

Needless to say, it had been a nerve-wracking month. But now they knew for sure their baby girl was healthy and happy, and she was ready for a name.

"She needs a strong name, like Gwen or Helen," Stoick said proudly.

"Well Ah' think she needs a gentler name, like Alecia or Bo," Gobber argued.

"She should have a name with meaning, like Alethea or Katherine," Dagur spoke up.

The three had been going back and forth for the past hour, trying to come up with the perfect name for the tiny baby, but they still couldn't decide. Hicca gave a sigh and finally decided to cut into the conversation.

"Uh, guys? Don't I get a say in this?" Hicca couldn't help but smirk as all three men turned to face her.

Dagur gave a small laugh, "Well of course, you're the mother after all."

"It seems none of us can reach a decision anyway," Stoick added.

Hicca looked down at her already month old baby and thought for a moment, what name would suit her? Hicca agreed with Dagur that her name should have a meaning, something that would forever remind them of this day. Hicca looked through the open window, and watched the sky for a moment.

As she watched the dark clouds drift across the sky, the darkness finally started to break. After such a long and horrible winter, rays of sunlight broke through and shined down onto the village. This was the end of winter. A new day.

"Dagur, what does your name mean?"

Dagur was surprised at first, "My name? It means 'Day', named after the god of the sun."

Hicca smiled, "Okay then... Dagny."

"Dagny?" The three men asked all together.

Hicca held her daughter close, "It means 'New Day'."

**YAHOO! It's a girl XD Hope you all liked this chapter, but it's not over yet ;) Little Dagny's journey has only just begun :) **

**Also, little history lesson: I know it seems strange waiting so long before naming the baby, but because of the countless dangers for babies in Viking times, it wasn't unusual for babies to go un-named for up to a year or until proven healthy.**

**Let me know what you all thought of this chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 here :) So baby Dagny is already one month old, read to find out what the first few weeks of her life are like :) Also this chapter along with the next few may seem a little slow, they're basically just highlighting the main events in Dagny's first year :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 18**

**Just Starting**

A month after their daughter was born, Dagur and Hicca finally announced their baby's name to both tribes. Hicca was proud of her choice, she'd chosen a name that gave endless hope to their people, with a meaning of change and something better.

She was their tribes 'New Day'.

She was very loud for a baby, Stoick often commented that she had a good set of lungs, sometimes she would just cry because she wanted to be held. But Dagur and Hicca didn't mind, they were tired a lot, but they loved being able to be near their baby girl, and Dagur was getting more confident with holding her, so long as Hicca was around.

But two months after the birth, while Hicca and Dagur were on Talon, Hicca had a troubling thought.

"We can't keep moving around."

She had been sitting at one of the long tables in the grand hall, cradling a sleeping Dagny with one hand and signing documents with the other.

Dagur was sitting opposite, going over maps and updating ship logs, "What do you mean,"

"Moving around so much, constantly having to fly for hours to handle problems on another island, I don't think it would be good for Dagny."

Dagur thought for a moment. Hicca had a point, back when it was just the two of them, there would be times during their flights between islands when they wouldn't see each other for days. It was hard enough when it was just the two of them, and now...

"You're right," Dagur agreed. "But what can we do? We can't just ignore one of the tribes."

"What if they were to merge?"

Hicca and Dagur looked up to see Harold walking towards them, carrying some old tomes. Now that Dagur and Hicca had a child, Harold, Gobber and Stoick had promised to work harder as their advisors.

"What do you mean," Hicca asked.

"Well, myself and some of the other tribe members have been talking, and we've come up with a plan." Harold placed the books on the table and sat down heavily next to Hicca, he looked down at the small baby in her arms, "You were right, this little girl needs a stable home, so I talked to Stoick as well and he also agrees it would be a good idea."

"What idea?" Dagur asked curiously.

"For the Berserker tribe to move to Berk. If you two agree, then we're ready to merge fully with the Hairy Hooligan tribe."

"Are you sure? This island has been your home for seven generations," Hicca said. It was a lovely thought, but she didn't want Dagur's tribe to lose their home over this.

"Well... maybe it's time for a change. Not to mention, everyone wants to be close to this little one and watch her grow up." Harold gently stroked Dagny on the head as he spoke, his large fingers running over her fine dark hairs.

Hicca and Dagur looked at each other, both wondering the same thing. Many times they'd thought about merging the two tribes onto one island. Berk was certainly big enough to accommodate two tribes, many new houses would need to be built though. A lot of people had already moved back and forth, some Berserkers had already moved to Berk, and some Hooligans had moved to Talon.

"So... if everyone were to move to Berk, what would happen to Talon?" Dagur asked.

"That's up to you two, you're the chiefs," Harold said as he continued to coo over the baby girl, making her giggle.

There was a long pause for a moment, then Dagur spoke up, "The dragons prefer Talon don't they?"

Hicca thought for a moment, "Yeah, Talon has a warmer climate, and it's closer to their hatching grounds."

"Obviously most of the dragons will want to stay with their families, but there will be some that would like an island to themselves."

Hicca nodded, "I agree, the dragons have been a little crowded lately, maybe a new dragon island would be a good idea." Then Hicca thought of something else, "The academy is quite cramped as well..."

"What do you mean?" Dagur asked.

"If everyone moves to Berk, then there will be many more students wanting to learn how to ride dragons. So what if the academy moved with the dragons?"

"A Dragon Academy Island?" A smile grew on Dagur's face, "That actually sounds like a really good idea."

"Okay, how do we make it happen?" Hicca pulled a map of Berk towards her, while Dagur did the same to a map of Talon.

"We can expand the village on Berk to the east, and we can expand the port outwards to accommodate the increase in ships," Hicca gestured on her map.

"Okay, but it will take a lot of rescores to build so many new houses," Dagur looked over the map, he wasn't so keen of chopping down so many trees.

"Well... what if you reused the recourses you already have?" Harold asked looking over Hicca's shoulder.

Hicca was about to ask what he meant, then she looked at Dagur's map of Talon, and an idea started to form in her head. "Wait... All the materials we need are prepared already," she noted.

Dagur gave a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Hicca gesture to the map of Talon, "I mean all of the houses are already here, instead of just destroying them and building new ones Berk, why don't we disassemble the ones here and rebuild them on Berk."

It seemed like a strange idea to Dagur at first, but the more he thought about it, the less strange it seemed. "It will still take a while, and not everything can be transported so easily... but the dragons could help transport the larger materials."

The two of them went back and forth for a little longer, while Harold just sat back and admired them. They really did make a great team.

/LINE BREAK/

The plan to merge the tribes went well at first. The idea was pitched to the elders and respected members of the tribes, and they agreed that the merging onto one islands would help both parties, easier access to the recourses the other tribe specialized in, and a large community to help the island thrive.

Then the announcement was made to the rest of the tribes, some of the more stubborn members needed a little more convincing, but for the most part, everyone was exited for the expansion of Berk and the creation of the Dragon Academy Island.

Over the next few weeks, the plans for the new buildings were finalised. The new arena would be built at the centre of Talon, the new students could learn to train their dragons, and ill dragons could also be treated there. The former grand hall would act as a class room, the many books on dragons would be housed there, and they could also store saddles and weapons there.

Dagur and Hicca were also able to watch Dagny grow.

At three months old, Dagny would stare at the world around her with her large eyes, making 'Oh' and 'Ah' sounds that made Hicca's heart melt. Dagny's eyes were still very dark, but her hair was starting to turn a beautiful auburn colour in the sun, it went well with the green-blue colour of her little tunic.

Dagur also noted that even at such a young age, Dagny had already started taking after her mother. Every time Toothless came near to the tiny human in Hicca's arms, he would press his snout gently against her cheek and gurgle at her, she would always respond with an adorable squeaky giggle.

But there were still some things that threw Dagur off completely.

Like breastfeeding.

Of course Dagur knew what breasts were for, but to actually see his daughter suckling on Hicca's nipple... It was a little strange. He honestly felt a little embarrassed for watching when Hicca was feeding Dagny.

It wasn't long before Hicca caught his nervous looks.

"Okay, what is the matter with you?" Hicca asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing..."

They had been sitting next to each other on the bed, just relaxing after a long day, when Dagny's high pitched whine signalled her hunger. Hicca had of course reacted very naturally, undoing the ties of her tunic and lowering it just enough to let Dagny feed, but Dagur couldn't help but shift and turn away slightly.

But now he was forced to turn back to face his wife, trying desperately to maintain eye contact instead of looking down at her exposed chest.

"Something is clearly making you uncomfortable, so why don't you talk to me instead of avoiding all contact," Hicca giggled a little at the look that crossed Dagur's face. She supported Dagny with one arm and placed a hand on top of Dagur's, "If you want, you could ask me some questions, it sometimes helps."

Dagur nodded, he took a deep breath and faced Hicca fully. "Okay, I can do this, so..." He looked down at Dagny's tiny form, he might as well just asked the first thing that came to mind, "Dose it hurt?"

Hicca smiled a little, "It does feel strange at first, but you get used to if after a little while."

Strangely enough, Dagur did feel better, "Okay then, how often can you... do it?"

Hicca thought for a moment, "About 6 or 7 times a day, or more if she needs it."

A very surprised look crossed Dagur's face, "That much?"

The two couldn't help but laugh. They spent the rest of the night talking after that, Dagur asked a few more questions, mostly about breast feeding, but he also asked something Hicca wasn't expecting.

"Do you think she'll like me?"

Hicca looked over to where Dagur was leaning on her shoulder, she wasn't sure when he had changed position to sit behind her, but she didn't mind. "What do you mean?"

"It's just... she's only a baby right now, what if she grows up and finds me... scary."

Hicca looked at Dagur in surprise, she had no idea he was worried about such a thing, "Why on earth would she be scared of you?"

A frown formed on Dagur's face, "Well... I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but I'm the chief of the Berserker tribe. Ruthless and unstoppable Vikings who don't let anything stand in our way, I'm not exactly... warm and fuzzy. I have my own father's blood on my hands..."

Dagur's grip tightened slightly around her waist, he was honestly scared of not being a good husband or father. Hicca was brave and strong, she was the only one who could calm him when he was in a rampage, but a baby... There was a part of Dagur that didn't trust himself to look after the tiny infant.

But Hicca just gave a small smile. Once Dagny pulled away, Hicca readjusted her tunic and held her baby up to her shoulder as she patted her back. "Do you honestly think that if you're not warm and fuzzy all the time, your daughter is going to be afraid of you?"

Dagur gave a confused look, he didn't really have an answer, "Well..."

"When I was growing up, after my mother left, things were hard for my farther. I almost never saw him smile, and it seemed like no matter what I did, he was always annoyed with me. He wasn't warm and fuzzy, but I was never afraid of him."

Dagur listened as Hicca spoke, now that he thought about it, he knew many Viking men who weren't warm and fuzzy all the time. But that didn't stop them from being good fathers.

"The fact is, no matter what, I always thought of my father as a strong and brave warrior. He may not have been all cuddly, but he was still my father, and I love him no matter what. I'm sure Dagny will think the same of you."

Hicca placed a kiss against Dagur's lips, then she shifted and hold Dagny closer to Dagur. Dagur had held her before, but he was still a little nervous. He carefully took Dagny from Hicca's hands and held her against him, the small baby smiled and held her tiny fists against his strong chest.

Both Dagur and Hicca's hearts melted at the sight. "She's going to be just like you, I can tell," Hicca commented.

**As you can probably guess, I started playing School of Dragons, so that's where the idea of the Dragon Academy Island came from :) Things are going so quickly, Dagny's already 3 months old :D ****Hope you all liked this chapter, let me know what you all think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 here :) So baby Dagny is growing up quickly, but Dagur is still a little nervous :) Also wanted to thank all of you lovely readers, 45 Followers and almost 50 Favourites :) Enjoy :)**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 19**

**Growth**

The next few months went by much quicker than either Hicca or Dagur expected. Dagny was already three months old.

She mostly cooed and gurgled at the world around her, and would laugh whenever a dragon came close, she didn't seem scared of anything. Hicca loved to watch Dagny interact with the dragons, it made her so proud to think about her daughter riding her own dragon someday

Spark took a particular interest in Dagny, often sneaking into the little baby's crib and sleeping next to her, it was clear they already had a strong bond, even if Dagny didn't fully realise it yet.

Despite being busy with her chief duties and looking after her baby, Hicca still made time to see Ruffnut and Astrid. You other two had helped a lot during her pregnancy, offering advice and assistance whenever Hicca had asked.

"I can't believe you both have kids now," Astrid said as she grasped one of Dagny's tiny hands. Astrid still didn't want children of her own, but she couldn't help but coo over how Dagny's whole hand could wrap around her finger.

"I know, it's hard to think that not long ago we were all just teens training at the academy," Ruffnut said as she set Doglegs down on the ground. The ten month old crawled straight up to Toothless and started playing with the dragon's many frills, the large Night Fury didn't mind, it was nothing compared to when Spark used to play with his scales.

At ten months, Doglegs was showing much of his mother's personality and was already causing trouble. He loved making noise, and would constantly throw objects around and bang them against one another. Ruffnut loved it, and couldn't wait until he was old enough to learn how to use weapons. At the same time, she saw some of Fishlegs inside of him, especially in Dogleg's bright blue eyes and fluffy blond hair.

"Yeah, it used to be just the six of us, and now there are almost 12 students in total. I just hope the new academy is ready in time," Hicca said as she watched Dagny look around the room curiously.

"How are the plans going?" Astrid asked.

"So far so good, most of the Berserker tribe have officially moved here and the island is already thriving. The market place has grown, the workforce has doubled, everyone's here and working together, it really feels like one big community. The designs for the academy finalised a little while ago, so once the building work is finished, it's just a matter of getting the dragons there and setting up the equipment."

Hicca had a huge smile on her face as she thought about the finished academy, she couldn't wait for Dagny to start training there once she was old enough.

"Well, Fishlegs is really excited, he wants to start lessons again as soon as possible. But until the main building is finished, he'll be teaching the younger kids about dragon care up at the great hall," Ruffnut added.

"Yeah... there might be a problem though," Hicca said quietly, a worried look on her face.

"Huh? What is it?" Astrid asked concerned.

"Well... In a few weeks, I need to check the foundations for the academy on Talon. But that means leaving Dagny here with Dagur for a few hours. Dagny should be fine so long as she has something to play with, but Dagur... I think he's still scared of doing something wrong," Hicca confessed.

"You're kidding. It's been three months, how can he be afraid of his own daughter?" Astrid asked slightly amused.

Hicca gave a chuckle of her own, "He's not afraid of Dagny, he's afraid of himself. He's honestly worried that no matter how careful he is, he's going to hurt her."

"Have you tried talking to him... you know, in that Hicca way you do?" Ruffnut asked, leaning down to pick up Doglegs. Apparently he'd grown bored playing with Toothless's fins and had crawled back to his mother.

"Multiple times," Hicca groaned, ignoring the 'Hicca way' comment. "Honestly, I'm kind of hoping leaving him alone for a little while, will help him realise he has nothing to worry about."

Astrid gave another chuckle, "Do you think that'll work?"

Hicca paused and looked down at Dagny, then she spoke confidently, "I know he can do it."

/LINE BREAK/

"Hicca, I really can't do this."

Hicca gave a sigh, she had been packing Toothless's side saddle, but then she stopped and turned to her husband, "Dagur, for the fifth time, you'll be fine. I left you several lists and instructions in Dagny's room, and both Ruffnut and Fishlegs said they're there if you need anything," Hicca watched an unsure look cross Dagur's face.

He was holding his now four month old daughter securely against his chest, worried about leaving her alone, and scared of holding her too tightly at the same time.

Hicca walked closer and placed a hand on Dagur's shoulder, "Just take it slow, if you drive yourself crazy with worry you'll do yourself an injury. I've already fed, cleaned and changed her, you just need to make sure she's warm and put her down for a nap, okay?" Dagur nodded but he still looked unsure.

Hicca thought for a moment, then she added something, "Oh, and there's one more thing."

Dagur looked up, "What is it?"

"Just remember, sometimes when Dagny cries, she just wants to be held."

That threw Dagur for a moment. He'd been so panicked about not feeding Dagny right, or making her too hot or too cold, it never really occurred to him that sometimes all he needed to do, was be there for her.

"O-Okay," Dagur said, sounding a little more confident.

Hicca pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You'll be fine. I love you both," she added as she kissed Dagny's cheek.

"We love you too, just come back soon okay," Dagur said as Hicca climbed onto Toothless's saddle.

"I'll only be a few hours, I promise."

With that, Hicca clicked her foot into Toothless's tail control, and they took off.

Dagur was left standing outside their home, holding his daughter.

Dagur took another deep breath, and looked down at his baby, she was already yawning in his arms, "Okay, let's go."

He carried Dagny inside followed by Shrieker and Spark, he slowly walked up the stairs and into Dagny's room. Dagur and Hicca's new room had already been finished, so technically the top room belonged to Dagny, but the two adults still slept there to be close to their daughter.

Dagur walked in and checked Dagny over once more before laying her down in the crib. He made sure she was comfortable and everything was in place just as Hicca had showed him, then he just watched her for a second. He stood ready to pick Dagny up again if she started crying, but instead, she just lay there and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Dagur breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't messed up yet. He slowly started to back away from the crib, still ready to jump back to his daughter if she needed him. But as Dagur sat at the desk, Dagny was still quiet, sleeping soundly. Dagur couldn't help but smile, then he turned round and started his work for the night, signing documents and going over maps.

It was actually very relaxing, he didn't have his heavy armour on, and it was peaceful right now. Without ever realising it, Dagur's began to slouch in his seat, and before he knew it, he was sound asleep with his head on the desk.

/LINE BREAK/

But the silence didn't last.

A few hours later, Dagny awoke and gave a small whine, followed by a squeal, then she started to really cry.

Dagur jolted from his chair and ran over to her, he looked into the crib and saw her fidgeting and crying, but his mind was blank.

"Oh gods, what do I do?" It was as if everything Hicca had told him had flown from his mind in a panic, leaving Dagur to look around the room trying to figure out how to comfort his daughter.

He rushed over to the pile of papers and scrambled threw them, but with Dagny crying in the background, his mind in a blur he couldn't make sense of the words. Dagur threw the papers back onto the desk and rushed back over to the crib, what was he supposed to do!?

He knew it was hopeless, he couldn't do this without Hicca.

Then something finally snapped into place.

The last thing Hicca had told him before she left.

Dagur looked down at Dagny nervously, he'd never done this without Hicca around before, but right now, he desperately wanted to do something for his daughter.

He slowly reached into the crib, slipped one hand under Dagny's head and the other under her body, then he slowly picked her up. Almost as soon as Dagny felt her father's hands lifting her up, her cries slowed into whimpers. Dagur was frozen for a moment as he looked into her teary eyes, then he carefully lifted her higher until her chin was resting on his shoulder, thankfully he still didn't have his armour on.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Dagur said as softly as he could

Dagny gave a few small hiccups, then she finally settled against him. Her chubby little cheek was resting against his, and her small hand rose to clench and relax against his nose.

Dagur was honest shocked for a moment. Never before did he think that someone like him could calm a child's cries, but that's exactly what had happened. Dagur turned to look at his daughter, she was still so small, her hair was still fine and dark, but there were definite strands of red amongst them.

Dagur pulled Dagny back slightly so that he could see her eyes, as he did so, she looked up at him curiously. Her eyes were still dark, but just within the dark tones, Dagur could see flecks of emerald.

"You look just like your mother," Dagur said quietly.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard as he held Dagny against his shoulder, just watching her as she watched him.

"I bet you'll be smart like her too. You have my strength though, I can tell," Dagur gave a chuckle and Dagny responded with a high pitched gurgle as her hand dug into the fabric of his tunic.

Dagur though for a long while as he looked at his and Hicca's child, it still amazed him. It didn't seem like that long ago, when he'd been a young adult with a major crush on Hicca, and now here he was, holding the child they had made together.

"You know... your mother changed everything for me," he told the baby girl. "I was nine years old the day I met her, and I thought I knew what Vikings were, but then... she just turned my whole world upside down... and she changed me for the better."

Dagur gave another chuckle as a thought struck him, "I can't imagine what I'd be like without her... I'd probably be some kind of psychopath or something."

"Dagny, can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell anyone though, okay?" Dagny just made a cooing sound, so Dagur took that as a 'yes'. "Your mother... is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. She gave me a purpose in life, and she made you."

Dagur's heart started to melt as he thought about his wife and daughter, he loved them both so much. "You two... you two are my whole world now. I promise... I'll protect you both, for the rest of my life."

As Dagur said those last few words, he looked down to see Dagny's eyes were closer, she had gone back to sleep while her tiny fingers tangled in his beard. Dagur just smiled and made himself comfortable, then he joined his daughter in sleep.

Hicca came home to find Dagny and Dagur sleeping soundly together, her heart melted at the sight. At least Dagur seemed to be over his fear now.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Awww :) Dagny's growing up so fast, can't wait for the next big milestone :) Let me know what you all thought of this chapter, and if you have any question, don't hesitate to ask :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 here :) Dagny's ready for the next big milestone in her life, can you guess what it is? :) Enjoy :)**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 20**

**Building Blocks**

Over the next few months, Hicca and Dagur became very busy.

Construction on Talon was going well, and there was great anticipation over the new academy. Fishlegs had taken over most of the arrangements. Mostly because he wanted to take some of the stress away from Dagur and Hicca, but also as a teacher, he wanted to do his part to help the academy.

But there was something bigger that drew Fishlegs attention away from the academy.

Doglegs' first birthday was almost upon them.

Ruffnut was exited, he little boy was a whole year old. He was still so small, but at the same time, he was obviously much bigger then when he'd been born. His face was still chubby, with bright blue eyes and short blond hair, Ruffnut couldn't wait until it was long enough to start braiding. Doglegs was often dressed similar to his father, a dark brown tunic with short sleeves, grey leggings and small black leather boot.

He was even starting to take an interest in his father's work.

Whenever Fishlegs looked over the plans for the new academy's construction, Doglegs would sit on his lap and watch him work, his hands would run over the many lines as he babbled to himself.

"Hey, Doglegs, do you know what this will be?" Fishlegs asked playfully.

"A-Acadam!" The young boy shouted proudly, his vocabulary may have been limited, but that didn't stop him from shouting everything he said.

Fishlegs chuckled at his sons words, "That's right, and where is it going to be?"

"Talom!" He shouted again.

Then Doglegs leaned forward and grabbed one of the small cups from the table, he turned it upside down and placed it on the map in front of him. Then he grabbed another cup, turned it around again, and placed it next to the other.

Fishlegs just watched for a moment before finally asking, "What are you doing, little one."

Doglegs looked up at him with wide eyes, then he gave a huge smile and pointed to his creation, "Acadam!"

Fishlegs just stared for a moment, then an idea formed in his head. He couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, Doglegs soon joining in. He had to tell Hicca about this.

/LINE BREAK/

"Building blocks?"

Hicca looked up from her work and stared at Fishlegs.

She'd been in the great hall working at the time, Toothless wrapped around her chair, and Dagny playing in her lap.

Once Fishlegs was close enough, he set Doglegs down and let him crawl over to Toothless, it didn't take long for him to start pulling on Toothless's ears as he always did.

"I know it sounds strange, but when I was watching Doglegs the other day, the idea suddenly came to me. What if there were little wooden blocks in all these different shapes, and you could build them up to make little structures?"

Hicca looked down at Dagny for a second, at only 5 months old, she was perfectly content playing with her own hands and feet. But as Hicca thought about it, the idea of a child being able to create miniature structures, to expand their creativity and hand-eye coordination, it sounded like a great idea.

Hicca and Fishlegs discussed it a little more, and Hicca wrote down some notes, "You know what? This actually solves my problem."

Fishlegs looked at her curiously, "What problem?"

Hicca gave a smile and looked down at Doglegs, giggling at how annoyed Toothless looked as the little boy climbed on top of him, one foot in the dragon's mouth. "I finally know what to get your son for his birthday."

/LINE BREAK/

The following week, the group celebrated Doglegs' first birthday, even the dragons were exited. They doubted the little boy really understood what was going on, but he still loved the attention, as well all his new presents.

Hicca had managed to finish the builder blocks just in time, and almost as soon as Doglegs realised what the blocks were, he threw them onto the floor and started building.

Tuffnut had once again made use of his skills with fabrics, and had made his nephew some new tunics, as well as a new pair of tiny shoes. Astrid gave him a small story book which she traded Johan, and Snotlout had carved a small wooden sword for Doglegs to play with.

Ruffnut was so happy with all of the new gifts she could stop hugging everyone, it was quite unlike her, but everyone understood just how happy she was.

/LINE BREAK/

There was so much going on, that the next couple of months went quickly.

Unfortunately Hicca and Dagur were so busy, it became hard to balance work and family life. Dagur tried to take over most of the work so that at least Hicca could spend more time with their daughter, but his amazing wife still managed to amaze him.

It was true women could multitask, but Hicca could take care of an eight month old baby, handle paperwork, solve problems for the villagers, and somehow... On top of all that, she still managed to show Dagur that she still loved him.

He had heard stories that once the baby was born, many women tended to forget they had a husband.

But somehow, despite everything else happening around them, Hicca was still able to show her love for him. Out of nowhere, while the two just sat next to each other working, she would reach over and hold his hand under the table.

It was hard to explain, but those simple gestures made Dagur feel so loved.

But that didn't stop their work load from increasing. Thankfully Gobber had taken up the roll of babysitter for the two chiefs, while Stoick and Harold acted as the main advisors. Work had slowed for the older blacksmith and most of his work was now being handled by Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Gustav.

Gobber also saw it as somewhat of an honour, being able to take care of the child of his number one apprentice, and it was a great help to the two chiefs, but it had lead to some strange moments. On this particular occasion, Hicca had returned home to pick up some of her notebooks, and had come across a strange one-sided conversation between Gobber and her eight month old daughter.

"Come on little lassie, say 'Mama'."

Gobber was leaning over the crib, a small stuffed dragon is his hand as Dagny looked up at him with large eyes.

"Abam," She babbled in a squeaky voice.

Gobber chuckled, "Come on, say 'Mama' and Uncle Gobber gets six new yaks."

"Madag," Dagny tried again.

Gobber's words caught Hicca's attention, so she decided to intervene and cleared her throat loudly.

He turned to face her, a slightly nervous look on his face, "Oh... 'Ello, lassie."

Hicca stood near the doorway and folded her arms, "Gobber, what's going on?"

"Uh..." He started, then he gave a sigh. "Honestly?"

Hicca nodded, "I think that would be best."

"Okay, don't be mad," Gobber started with a guilty look. "Myself, yer father and a few others, are... 'aving a little bet on Dagny's first word."

Hicca just stood there for a moment letting the words sink in, "I'm sorry?"

"Well, me and yer father are convinced 'er first word is gonna to be 'Mama', but a few of the others think it'll be 'Dada', so... it turned into a bet. The winning pot is already up to six yaks," He added, as if that somehow made the situation better.

But it didn't.

Hicca stood there with a frown on her face, she did not approve of bets being placed on her daughter, and Gobber soon sensed it.

"I'll just be going now," Gobber said, he hobbled down the stairs and out the front door.

Hicca gave a sigh, she hadn't meant to frighten Gobber off, but at least she could take Dagny with her now.

"Bamaga!" Dagny cried as her mother lifted her out of the crib, the cuddle toy now gripped in her fingers.

"Come on, let's go see Dada," Hicca said with a smile.

/LINE BREAK/

When they reached the great hall, the meeting had already started.

Hicca walked to one side of the table and placed Dagny next to Toothless, Shrieker and Spark, that way she and the dragons could keep an eye on her.

"You three, keep an eye on her, okay?"Shrieker and Toothless both gave a gurgle, and Dagny was perfectly happy mouthing the end of Toothless's tail.

The meeting didn't last long and was only arranged to finalise the relocation of the dragons, which ones would stay, and which ones wanted to move to the new dragon island.

Eventually they agreed that the house-dragons would want to stay, and the baby dragons would remain with their parents until they became independent, then they could move to Talon. The older house-dragons could move back to Talon for their retirement, and any dragons that became domesticated could move in with their human.

That being said, each dragon was an individual, and there were bound to be some who were different.

"Okay, so we're all agreed?" Dagur asked the room.

There were no negative responses, so they ended the meeting there. As everyone filed out of the hall, Harold and Stoick being the last to leave. Once everyone left the great hall, Dagur and Hicca could finally relax.

"Okay," Dagur said tiredly. "Let's not talk about dragons for the next few days."

Hicca gave a sigh and sat heavily in her seat, "Agreed, no one else mention dragons"

Then everything was quiet.

For about a minute.

"Dagon..."

"Hicca, I thought you didn't want to talk about dragons anymore," Dagur said tiredly as he turned to his wife

"Um... Dagur, that wasn't me," Hicca said with a frown as she turned to her husband.

The two were quiet for a moment.

Then they heard it again.

"Dagon!"

Dagur and Hicca's eyes shot over to their daughter. She was still sitting amongst their dragons, giggling as her little hands batted at Spark tail. Even the dragons looked surprised.

"Dagon!" She yelped again and gave a loud squeaky laugh, leaving Dagur and Hicca shocked still.

"Did... Did she just..." Dagur asked.

"She did... she said 'Dragon'," Hicca couldn't help but give a small laugh.

Soon Dagur started laughing as well, they couldn't help it. Hicca skipped over to Dagny and scooped her up into her arms, lifting her into the air and making her squeal loudly.

"You said Dragon!" Hicca cried merrily.

"Dagon! Dagon!" The little girl yelled again.

Dagur leapt over to them and wrapped his arms tightly around them, kissing both of them on their foreheads.

Needless to say, the first thing they did was run out to tell Stoick, Gobber and Harold, Dagny clearly loved the attention and repeated her new word over and over again. Stoick was so happy, he lifted Dagny into his muscular arms and cooed over her excitedly, making her giggle as she gripped his thick beard.

Harold also cooed over Dagny and started repeating the word along with her, he also patted Dagur on the back and gave Hicca a hug in congratulations. Gobber just laughed loudly.

"The little lassie's first word is 'Dragon'?" He said and turned to Hicca, "She's definitely you're daughter there lassie."

Despite her daughter having just said her first word, Gobber still treated Hicca like a child and ruffled her hair lovingly, then he did the same to Dagny, admittedly much gentler.

Then Harold spoke up, "So, what happens to the bet?"

Hicca frowned slightly, then she gave a sly smile, "No one wins, and in the future, maybe you'll all know better than to bet on children."

The three older men all gave a nervous laugh, Dagur on the other hand just looked confused, "What bet?"

Hicca gave another laugh, "I'll explain later."

Stoick was just about to speak up, when Gobber suddenly gave a cry of pain.

"Gah! She's got me! The little lassie's got me!"

Everyone else turned to see Dagny sitting up in Stoicks arms, and both of her hands clinging to one end of Gobber's long braided moustache, tugging on it as she mouthed one end.

Hicca and Dagur couldn't help but start laughing loudly, as Stoick and Gobber tried to ease the long blond moustache away from the tiny grabbing hands and teething mouth. Harold on the other hand just watched the two chiefs for a moment, and then he looked over at Dagny.

At only eight months old, she was already obsessed with dragons. and menacing full grown Viking men. Dagny definitely took after both of her parents.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**She speaks! XD That's pretty much it for Dagny's first year, the next few chapters will contain large time skips just to speed things along a little, also I really don't know what to write for her first birthday :) Let me know what you think, and don't hesitate to ask any questions :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 here :) This chapter jumps ahead to when Dagny is four years old, this is when she starts showing some more individuality, her adventure has only just started, can you guess what'll happen next? :) Enjoy :)**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 21**

**Braiding**

"Where are you, little one?" Hicca called out in a sing-song voice.

Just behind the chief's house, where the edge of the forest met the edge of the village, Hicca was playing with her daughter. It was a nice day today, so Dagur had moved a desk outside so that he could do his work while watching his family play. Hicca and Shrieker were playing Hide-and -Seek with their daughters, while Toothless sat with Dagur and watched as the Berserker chief looked over the records for the new dragons.

Every time the sound of giggling reached his ears, Dagur would look up from his work and chuckle at the sight of his wife and daughter.

Hicca and Shrieker pretended to look for Dagny and Spark as the two little ones hid under Dagur's desk, it seemed that even though she was very bright for a four year old, Dagny didn't seem to grasp that she couldn't hide herself and a small dragon behind a table leg.

"It really is strange Shrieker, it's like they just disappeared into thin air," Hicca said to the dragon.

Shrieker just rolled her eyes and gurgled in response, which caused Hicca to chuckle. "Well, I guess there is one place we haven't checked yet," she said with a smirk.

Hicca heard another quiet giggle from under the table and slowly bent down to see underneath. Dagny was now sitting on the ground next to Spark, one of her arms thrown over her eyes and the other covering the young dragons yellow eyes.

It was an interesting approach, and Hicca took a small moment to watch her daughter. It was funny that Dagny failed to realise, just because she couldn't see her mother, didn't mean the reveres was the same. But Hicca also found it interesting that Dagny shielded Spark at the same time, these two had grown up together, they really were great friends.

Hicca smiled, then she threw her hands towards Dagny, "There you are!"

Dagny gave a squeal and tried to run, but Hicca picked her up and brought her out from under the table, then she held her daughter high in the air as she stood up straight. At the same time, Shrieker leapt forwards and nuzzled Spark's soft underbelly, tickling her mercilessly and drawing tiny roars and yelps from the small Skrill.

"Again! Again!" Dagny yelled in her loud childish voice, her small arms reached out to her mother. Spark wriggled out from underneath Shrieker, and ran around Hicca's legs, obviously wanting to play some more.

Hicca bent her arms and brought Dagny closer to her, it was hard to think that her daughter was already four years old.

At her age, Dagny spent a lot of time exploring and playing with Spark and Doglegs. She was already showing artistic talents, and loved making as much noise as possible. Another habit of hers, was hiding from her three grandfathers, giving Stoick, Gobber and Harold several heart attacks along the way.

Dagny's appearance had definitely changed as she'd grown. Her hair now reached just above her shoulders and was a gorgeous red colour, her eyes were like large shining emeralds, and her smile could melt anyone's heart. Her clothes consisted of a blue long sleeve tunic with green trim, dark grey leggings, and brown fur boots that were a little too big for her.

Dagur and Hicca loved these small family moments between the three of them and their dragons, but since they were chiefs, the peace and quiet couldn't last long.

"Hicca!"

"Dagur!"

The two turned to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut running up the hill towards them, they were both covered in soot from the forge, but they didn't looked worried or concerned, they looked very excited.

"We finally figured it out!" They both yelled once they were close enough to Hicca and Dagur. Hicca watched them cautiously, while Dagny just giggled at the sight of the two frazzled and messy looking twins.

"Figured what out?" Dagur asked as he stood from his desk.

"Okay, so we were at the forge testing weapons," Ruffnut started.

"And we were just talking randomly, about things and people," Tuffnut said.

"Eventually we started talking about Doglegs."

"We realised that since he's Fishlegs and Ruff's kid."

"He'll definitely be a Hooligan."

"Right..." Hicca and Dagur said, only just following the back-and-forth conversation between the twins.

"But Dagny here is going to be something completely different," Ruffnut started again.

"What do you mean?" Hicca asked curiously.

"Well, you're obviously a Hooligan," Tuffnut said gesturing to Hicca.

"But Dagur is a Berserker," Ruffnut said pointing to Dagur.

"Which means Dagny will be a mix of the two," They both said together.

Dagny didn't quite understand the entire conversation, but she did recognise her name amongst the larger words. "What's zat?" She asked curiously.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked at each other excitedly, then they faced the two chiefs again.

"A Berserk Hooligan!"

There was a pause for a moment. Neither Hicca nor Dagur knew how to react to such a thing. In the end it was Dagny who spoke up, "What's a Buzzer Hooliga?"

Ruffnut just giggled in response, "That's you, little one." She tickled Dagny under the chin, making her giggle.

Dagur thought for a moment then he chuckled to himself, "I like the sound of that, out daughter will be the first of her kind."

Hicca nodded, "it does sound impressive, if a little strange."

"That's what makes it so great, she'll be just like you two," Tuffnut shouted happily.

Hicca couldn't help but laugh at the twins behaviour, while the dragons just watched them curiously. She looked down at Dagny in her arms, and thought for a moment.

Many years ago, Dagur and Hicca had agreed that their relationship was a weird one, the things they accomplished and their methods were far outside the norm. It made sense that with parents like them, their daughter would also be somewhat obscure.

"What do you say, little one?" Tuffnut asked as he bent closer to Dagny.

"Do you want to be just like your mummy and daddy?" Ruffnut asked as well.

"Like mummy an' daddy?" Dagny asked in confusion.

She wriggled in Hicca's arms and looked up at both of her parents. Her mother was tall and slim, with long shiny hair, and soft pale skin. While her father was large and broad, with darker hair on his head and face, and he had rougher skin. How was she supposed to be like both of them?

Dagur saw his daughter frowning slightly, "What's wrong, sweetheart."

Dagny grumbled to herself as she thought hard, how was she supposed to be like both of her parents at once?

As she looked back and forth between her parents, she noticed something. They may have different hair, but they both had long twisty bits. Dagny raised her hands to her own hair and gripped the ends in her hands, she'd seen her mother do the twisty thing to her father's beard before, how did she do it?

"Dagny? What wrong?" Hicca asked with concern.

"Twisty" Dagny grumbled cutely as she pulled on her hair more.

Dagur and Hicca didn't really understand, but the twins did.

"Hey, Ruff. You think what I'm thinking?" He said with a sly smile.

"Always," She said returning the smile. "Hicca, hold Dagny still for a second."

"Huh? What are you two doing?" Hicca asked.

But instead of answering, the twins reach over and took a section of Dagny's hair, Ruffnut on the right, and Tuffnut on the left. Then they skilfully started to braid the small girl's hair. Dagur and Hicca just stayed quiet and watched for a second, as the twin's nimble fingers weaved through the small girl's hair, twisting and twirling the red strands around each other.

Once they were finished, Ruffnut undid her two smaller braids, and tied the two thin ribbons around the end of Dagny's new braids. Then they stood back to admire they're work.

Dagny reached up to her again and felt the new patterns in her hair, then a huge smile grew on her face, "My hair's twisty!"

When realisation finally dawned on Hicca and Dagur, they both let out a loud laugh. "She wanted her hair braided?" Hicca asked through her giggles.

"Well of course," Tuffnut answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, if she's going to be like you two someday, she might as well start by looking like you," Ruffnut added. She styled Dagny's hair a little more until she was happy, Dagny's braids now fell over her shoulders with the shorter hairs now framing her face.

"She looks so cute," Hicca squealed happily and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Yeah," Dagur agreed. Then he turned to the twins, "Thanks you two."

"Any time chiefs," Both twins responded, then they turned and ran back down the hill towards the forge.

Dagur frowned slightly, "Did they come all the way up here just to tell us that?"

/LINE BREAK/

Dagny loved her braids, and even after a year, she still had them hanging over her shoulder.

One night when Dagny was five, Hicca and Toothless were summoned to Talon to check on the new academy. The construction had been finished a few months ago, and now the extra details and the equipment had recently been added, so now everything just needed to be double checked before the first lesson started in a few weeks.

This left Dagur at home with Dagny, they sat at the table in the main room with the fire pit roaring away. Dagur was finishing up the records while Shrieker was curled around his chair, Dagny sat across from him in her own little chair, her feet high off the ground as she scribbled across her parchment with her charcoal stick. Spark was lying across the table in front of her, stretched out lazily.

Then Dagny leaned back in her chair and gave a large yawn, making Dagur chuckle, "Looks like someone's getting sleepy, maybe it's time for bed."

Dagny didn't want to go to sleep just yet, but at the same time she was too tired to argue. Dagur lifted her up and carried her upstairs to her room, he made sure she washed her hands and face, then he lay her in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Dagny just watched her father for a moment, as she thought about many random things, a question began floating around in her head. She was going to be just like her parents one day, but how did her parents... become her parents?

"Daddy?" Dagny spoke up sleepily.

"Yes sweetheart?" Dagur asked as he knelt by the bed.

"How did you and mummy, become my mummy and daddy?" She asked curiously.

Dagur paused for a moment, he hadn't been expecting such a question out of the blue. He sat on the edge of Dagny's wooden bed and thought for a moment, "Hm... Well... You mother and I became you're mummy and daddy, when we fell in love."

But Dagny just look confused again, "What's love?"

Dagur smiled to himself, "Love is when you want to be with someone for a really long time. You want to do a lot of things to make them happy, because they make you happy."

Dagur had a far off look in his eyes as he thought about Hicca, and everything they'd been through over the years. "You also want to change yourself, so that you can be good enough for them. But then you realise that, if they love you back... that they love you just the way you are."

Dagny watched her father with wide eyes, he spoke so softly, it was very different to how he normally spoke. "You really love mummy, don't you daddy?"

Dagur had a huge smile on his face as he turned to Dagny, "I do, I've loved your mother since the moment I first saw her. But now there's someone else I love too."

Dagny looked up as her father with wide eyes, "Really? Who?"

Dagur leaned over Dagny and pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you, my Berserk Hooligan girl."

Dagny smiled widely and wrapped her arms around her father's shoulders, "I love you too, and I love mummy too."

Dagur held her for a little while longer, he was about to say something else, but then he noticed that Dagny had become limp in his arms. Dagur smiled as he watched his daughter's sleeping face. He lay her down and pulled the covers over her once more, then he stood and made his way over to the door, but before he went back downstairs, he turned to watch her for a little longer.

She was growing up so fast.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**So yeah :) Bit of a time skip in this one but I hope it was still a good chapter :) Dagny's still growing up, and there's still more to come :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and see you all next time :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 here :) Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story, Berserk Hooligan is now the most popular story in my archive :D Dagny is growing up so quickly, but now it's time for something a little different. **

**Unfortunately the funny moments can't last, Warning: Character death :(**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 22**

**The Chief**

It was a little cloudy that day, but not too cold, so Hicca was walking around the village with her seven year old daughter at her side, their two dragons trailing behind them. Hicca was taking some books back to the great hall, carrying most of the large tombs in her arms, with Dagny carrying the last smaller book in her shorter hands.

"Mummy? What does this word say?" The seven year old asked and she slowed her pace.

"What word?" Hicca asked as she stopped and looked down at her daughter.

Dagny pointed at the imprinted word on the front of the book, "This one."

Hicca leaned down and read the title, "It says 'Ancient', that book is about ancient mythology."

Dagny nodded, then she stopped again, "What dose ancient mean?"

Hicca gave a small laugh and stopped as well, "It means really, really old."

Dagny thought for a little while, "Older than granddad Stoick?"

Hicca couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, even Toothless stopped to give a gurgle. "Yes, far older than your Granddad," She said through her giggles.

The young girl looked up at her with wide innocent eyes, "What's older than granddad?"

"Well... how old do you think the mountain is?"

Dagny looked at her mother curiously, then she turned and looked up at the huge mountain at the edge of Berk. Her eyes travelled up the tall rocky face, all the way up until it disappeared into the cloud line.

Then Dagny jumped a little as she realised what her mother was trying to say, "That's really, really, really, really old!"

Hicca gave another chuckle. They kept walking after that, Dagny turned back every now and then to look at the large mountain. As they walked, Hicca started to think about the age difference between her father and her daughter. With a good 60 years between them, it was no wonder why Dagny thought her grandfather was ancient.

But as Hicca thought about her father, a troubling thought started to form.

Her father was almost 70 years old, quite a substantial age. He was much slower nowadays, he grew tired more easily, and there were times when he would suddenly loose his train of thought. The areas around his eyes and forehead were covered in wrinkles, his beard and hair only had a handful of red strands left amongst the grey, and his eyes had lost that lively spark Hicca remembered.

It was sometimes a little worrying to think about how old her father was.

"Hicca!"

The Hooligan chief snapped out of her train of thought, they all turned to see Gobber hobbling towards them, a worried look on his face. Hicca could tell something was wrong, but Dagny didn't notice Gobber's concerned expression.

"Hi, granddad Gobber," Dagny yelled happily.

Gobber hadn't been expecting Dagny to be there, the sight of her made him freeze for a moment. "Oh... Hello, little lassie."

"Gobber, is something wrong?" Hicca asked a little concerned.

Gobber wasn't acting like himself, he actually looked a little scared. "Lassie, it's your father is at his house..." Gobber stopped and looked down at Dagny, biting his lip worriedly.

"Hicca... He's not well."

Gobber gave her a saddened look, and Hicca just stood there frozen. It was like her heart stopped. Hicca's hands started to shake, she would have dropped her books if Gobber hadn't taken them and set them down on a nearby barrel. Toothless watched Hicca worriedly, while Dagny and Spark looked at her with confusion.

Dagny stepped forward, she reached up with her small hand and tugged at her mother's tunic. "Mummy?" she asked quietly.

Hicca slowly looked down at her daughter, and Dagny stared back up at her with wide emerald eyes. She took a deep breath and turned to her old mentor, "Gobber, can you take Dagny home, please?"

"Of course," The older blacksmith said.

Then Hicca knelt down to be eye level with the young girl, "Dagny, I need you to go home with granddad Gobber, I'll be home soon, okay?"

Dagny nodded. Then Hicca stood and turned to Toothless, she mounted him and the two took off towards her father's home, she wanted to see him as soon as possible.

/LINE BREAK/

Dagur was quite surprised to see Gobber bringing Dagny and Spark home, but when Hicca's old teacher told him the situation, he became very quiet. Dagny and her dragon just stood there confused, she didn't know why her father didn't look happy, or why the air between her father and her granddad felt so heavy.

That night, the sound of Hicca returning home woke Dagny from her sleep. As she climbed off her bed, Spark also woke up and followed her as she tip-toed to the top of the stairs, then they sat on the top step and looked through the small gap in the banister. Dagny wasn't able to hear her parents, but she could see them standing near the front door.

Her father had a worried frown on his face, and her mother looked sad. He asked her something, and she slowly shook her head in response. Dagny watched as her mother's face scrunched up and water began to roll down her cheeks, her father wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged him tightly as she cried harder.

They stood like that for a long time, while Toothless and Shrieker nuzzled their riders comfortingly. Just watching them made Dagny feel upset as well. After a little while, Spark nudged her side and gestured back to her room, Dagny stood from the stairs and followed her dragon back to bed.

/LINE BREAK/

It was raining the next day.

Dagny stood on her tip-toes, and watched the rain through her bedroom window. She watched the way the rain hit the ground and the other houses, making the ground squelchy and slippery, drizzling off the roofs, and made it look like the wooden dragon fixtures were crying.

She didn't like the rain. It made the world look grey, and it made her feel sad.

"Dagny, come away from the window," Dagur called gently. He walked over and closed the window shutters, "We don't want you getting a cold now."

Dagny just nodded. She was still thinking about what she'd seen last night, so she decided to ask her father.

"Daddy? Why was mummy crying last night?"

Dagur stopped for a moment, then a sad look crossed his face. He took a breath and walked over to Dagny's bed, he sat down and patted the spot next to him, then he waited until she was comfortable before answering.

"Dagny... last night, your mother went to see granddad Stoick. I'm afraid he's not well... and he's not going to get better." he spoke slowly to make sure Dagny wasn't confused, this was going to be difficult. "In a few days or so... your granddad will die," He said sadly.

Dagny looked up at him with wide eyes, "D-die? How can he die? I thought he was invincible."

Dagur put an arm around his daughter, "It's just his time. You're granddad is very old, and unfortunately... no one can live forever. Even the strongest people in the world can't escape death, it's just a natural part of life. But also... once someone dies, they're free from all pain, and they can go to Valhalla."

Dagny thought for a little while, she didn't want granddad Stoick to die, but the way her father spoke, it didn't seem so terrible. She lent her head against Dagur's chest "So... everyone dies when we're old?"

"Yeah. We're all born, we grow, then we grow old, and eventually our bodies die." As he spoke, Dagur suddenly remembered something, something he'd told Hicca long ago, "But that doesn't mean we disappear."

Dagny looked up at him, "What do you mean."

Dagur gave a small smile, "Our bodies may die, but we will always leave something behind. When we've lived a great life, and we pass our knowledge on to others, people will always remember us... Stoick lived a great life, and he is a great man, and none of us will ever forget him."

Dagny nodded, for some reason, talking about it seemed to help. "Can I see him?" She asked quietly.

Dagur placed a kiss on Dagny's head "Of course."

/LINE BREAK/

Once the rain had slowed down, Dagur took Dagny to the old chief's home. She had been quiet after their talk and wouldn't let go of her father's hand, but he didn't mind. When they arrived at the house, Shrieker and Spark joined Toothless in the old barn, at least they would be warm as they waited for their riders.

Inside the old house, Stoick was sleeping in his large chair by the fire, with Hicca sitting on a stool beside him. Gobber and Hicca had tried to get him into bed many times, but Stoick refused to spend his last days stuck in bed, in his own words, 'I don't want to die and leave my corpse in the place I used to rest my head'.

Hicca stood when her husband and daughter entered, and she hugged them tightly once they were close enough. She looked like she hadn't slept all night, which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"How is he?" Dagur asked softly.

"He's slipping away more and more," Hicca answered sadly. "Gwen said his body is slowly shutting down, but he's still hanging in there."

Dagur nodded and slipped an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, let's get you something to drink." Hicca felt too drained to argue. Dagur looked down at Dagny, "Dagny, do you want anything?"

The seven year old shook her head, "No, I'm okay."

Dagur nodded and took Hicca out of the room, they also had to discuss the funeral arrangements, but Hicca didn't want to do it in front of Dagny or her father.

Dagny was a little nervous at first, then she stepped forwards towards her grandfather and watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. She sat on the stool and just thought for a moment.

Dagny remembered when she was very little, how granddad Stoick would let her play with the many braids in his beard, and when he used to let her wear his helmet and tell her stories of his many adventures from way back. Dagny giggled at the memory.

Then a loud groan filled the air, making Dagny jump.

She saw Stoick shifting in his chair and moved a little close, "Granddad?" She said quietly, "Are you okay?"

Stoick's old grey eyes opened slowly, looking around the room before finally turning towards Dagny, but they couldn't really focus on her. But with his aged vision, the figure in front of him twitched and changed, he didn't really see Dagny. He saw someone else.

"Hicca..."

Dagny was a little taken back, she wasn't too sure what to say. Slowly and shakily, Stoick raised his large hand and rested it on top of Dagny head, ruffling her hair gently.

"It's good to see you, I'm glad you're here." He sounded tired, but at the same time, there was a smile on his face.

"Hicca, I need to tell you something. You and I... we've had our differences over the years, I was absent so many times, and for that... I apologize."

Dagny shook her head, she didn't know why her granddad was calling her Hicca, but that didn't matter right now. "You don't have to apologise."

"Yes I do," Stoick said firmly, giving a slight cough as he did so. "You are my only child, and I never took the time to really understand you," Stoick moved his hand to cup Dagny's cheek. "You, and everything you've done, are truly amazing... Thank you, for opening my eyes."

Dagny couldn't say a word. As she listened to her grandfather's words, she felt the tears building in her eyes.

Stoick took a deep breath, his eyelids becoming heavy, and his voice growing soft.

"I love you my child... I'm so proud of you..."

Stoick's eyes finally slipped shut, and his hand slipped from Dagny's cheek. But Dagny quickly grasped it before it could fall limp beside him, she held his heavy hand in both of her smaller ones, and held it closer to her.

"I love you too," She said quietly as the tears finally slipped down her cheeks.

Hicca and Dagur returned a little while later, but by that point, Stoick had already passed on. Hicca knelt down in front of Dagny and held her close as they both cried, while Dagur wrapped his arms around both of them for a little while, holding his wife and daughter tightly.

After a moment or two, Dagur stood and took Stoick's limp hand from Dagny's grip, then he lifted it and placed it on the old man's chest. The former chief looked almost peaceful, with his eyes closed, and a gently smile on his face. The Berserker chief couldn't help but smile a little in return.

"Thank you for everything, Stoick the Vast."

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**I'm so sorry if I made some of you cry, I cried just from writing it, but I felt this chapter was important to include :) That being said, I will not be writing a funeral chapter, because I'm not sure what else to add, so the next chapter will take place 3 years later :) Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you all think and I'll see you next time :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 here :) Also, sorry I didn't do this at the beginning on the last chapter, but I would like to thank my friend Jackie very much for spell checking this and future chapters. It's a big help, so thank you very much :) Dagny and Doglegs are both growing up so quickly, and now we get to see a little more of their originality? :) Enjoy :)**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Chapter 23**

**Future**

"So what's the name of this island?" Hicca asked pointing at the map in front of her.

"That's Changewing Island," Dagny answered.

"Correct. What special skills do Changewings have?"

"They can spit acid, and they have camouflage abilities, right?"

"Correct again. Now, what kind of habitat do Changewings prefer?"

Unfortunately, that's when Dagny's brain drew a blank, "Um... Mountains?"

"So close, it's actually dense forests." Hicca said with a small laugh, "You're definitely improving, next week we'll be working on Scauldrons."

"Sure," Dagny said in a bored tone.

Hicca looked over at her daughter, she was already ten years old, but she already had her moody teenage moments. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... Why do I need to know all this stuff? I'm going to start dragon training in a few years, why can't I just learn all of this then?"

Hicca gave a sigh, this actually wasn't the first time they'd had this discussion. "That may be the case, but it's also a good idea to learn some of this before your lessons start, that way you can go in prepared. You're also going to need to learn this for when you become chief."

Dagny gave another groan and rested her elbows on the table, holding her head up as she looked up at her mother. She loved her parents, really she did, but there were times when...

When she just wished they weren't the chiefs of the two great tribes.

Her mother was the amazing chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, Hicca the Heroic. Even at 34 years old, she was still beautiful, kind and wise beyond her years. Her father was the powerful chief of the Berserker tribe, Dagur the Deranged. He had become the youngest chief at the age of 18, even now at 38 years old, he was still strong and struck fear into the hearts of men.

She'd heard it repeated again and again as she'd grown, 'you're just like your mother', 'you're just like your father', or better yet, 'you're just like your parents'.

But over time, she started to think that being just like her parents...

Maybe wasn't such a good thing.

How was she supposed to measure up to them?

/LINE BREAK/

Later that day, Dagny was wondering through the forest with Spark at her heals. Normally her parents didn't let her wonder into the forest alone, but in the middle of the day with a dragon beside her, they trusted her not to get into trouble. Kicking at the dirt under her feet, and lashing out and any hanging branches, whenever she was annoyed or upset, she took her anger out onthe forest and it seemed to help.

As Dagny had grown, she'd shown more of her mother's side within her. Dagny was curious, headstrong, with the attention span of a sparrow, and a great love of dragons. She even started to look like her mother, tall and slim build, bright green eyes, freckled pale skin, and long red hair.

At her age, her hair only reached her chest, and was styled in her usual two braids over her shoulders. Her clothes on the other hand, were very different compared to her mother. She wore a sleeveless greenish-blue tunic, grey leggings, and brown fur boots. She also had a thick leather belt around her waist with a Skrill carved into the silver buckle, a blue knee-length skirt under her tunic, fabric straps around her lower arms, and armoured shoulder and knee pads.

Dagny also wore a small silver pendant around her neck which Hicca had made it for her on her fifth birthday. She had spent several days carving intricate patterns along the edges, with a Nightfury carved into one side, and a Skrill on the other.

"I didn't choose to be an heir," she mumbled to Spark, the adolescent dragon gave a gurgle in response. She didn't quite understand human emotions, but she'd known her rider long enough to know when she wasn't happy.

"Mum just doesn't understand. I know she wants to prepare me, but none of the other students are going to go through this, so why should I have to just because my parents are chiefs?" Dagny grumbled again.

The more Dagny thought about it, the more annoyed she became. A part of her wanted to make her parents proud, but another part of her wanted to do whatever she wanted, the only problem was...

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

But she knew one thing for sure.

She didn't want to become just like her mother.

Finally her frustration grew to boiling point, she grabbed a stick from the ground and started whacking it against the tree, breaking off bits of bark as she hit it again and again. Spark just watched in amusement for a little while, she didn't like seeing Dagny upset, but it was funny when she was angry.

Finally Dagny stopped beating up the tree and just stood there panting for a little while, Spark then decided it was safe to approach her, she nudged her hip before nuzzling against her side and purring loudly.

"You're just a great big lap cat, aren't you girl?" Dagny said with a small smile. She leaned down and scratched Spark behind the ear, then she spoke quietly again, "I don't want to be like them... but what can I do?"

Suddenly a twig snapped behind them.

Dagny whirled round and brandished her battered stick, "Who's there!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't attack, it's just me!"

Dagny gave a sigh and lowered her stick, "Honestly Doglegs, you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Doglegs stood there with his arms raised and a large smile on his face. He was only a few months older than Dagny, but he was already a couple of inches taller. He had shaggy blond hair that reached his chin, with a single thin braid on the right side of his head, blue eyes, and freckled skin just like her.

He wore his favourite tan coloured tunic, dark brown leggings, grey fur boots, and a thick fur jacket. He was very different to Dagny when it came to personality, Doglegs hated fighting and spent most of his time caring for dragons instead of fighting with them. He also loved reading, but at the same time he could be very forgetful, especially when stressed.

The two had been friends ever since they were babies, it was actually hard to go an entire day without seeing the two together.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Dagny asked as she sat on the ground next to Spark.

"Looking for you actually. I saw you sneak out of the great hall earlier, is everything okay?" Doglegs asked as he sat on a large rock nearby.

Dagny gave a sigh, "It's just... okay, my parents are amazing. But... I'm not like them."

"Do you want to be like them?" Doglegs asked a little confused.

"No, I want to be my own person," Dagny said stubbornly.

Doglegs listened politely, "Okay... so what do you want to be?"

Dagny expression changed from annoyed to almost blank, then she gave another sigh, "I don't know what I want. I have an extremely powerful father, and an equally talented mother. My whole world is based around what they know, and what they've achieved... So what is there left for me to do?"

Doglegs watched as Dagny wrapped her arms around her knees, he wanted to say something to help, but he wasn't normally good with words. But as he watched Spark nuzzle up to Dagny's side, he really did want to say something.

"Well... You could become chief."

Dagny raised an eyebrow at him, "How is that going to make me different to my parents? In case you haven't noticed, they're both chiefs already."

"Well yeah, they're the chiefs of two great tribes, but you can become the chief of both tribes. I mean, being chief might seem like a lot of work, but you can do things that even your parents can't do. You're the only person in the world that can truly unite both tribes, and it was because of you that the academy was built, because it's you... and it's... I mean..."

Then a strange look crossed Dogleg's face, "I forgot what I was going to say."

Dagny gave a small laugh. Even when she was feeling down, Doglegs always managed to make her laugh. "I guess you're right. I'm not going to be chief for a while yet, but being leader of two amazing tribes can't be that bad. I've watched my parents for over ten years, and I've grown up alongside the tribe. I'm sure there's something I can do."

The two were quiet for a little while, just enjoying the warm air that flowed through the trees. Suddenly Doglegs jumped off the rock he'd been sitting on, "Oh... Oh, I just remembered!"

"You remembered what you were going to say?" Dagny asked with a small chuckle

"No not yet, but there was another reason I came to get you. Your uncle Snotlout is picking fights in the old arena, it was getting really heated when I left!" Doglegs said jumping around.

"What!? How did you forget about that?" Dagny yelled as she and Spark jumped up.

"I don't know," Doglegs said with a shrug.

Dagny gave a groan, grabbed Dogleg's arm and started dragging him out the forest and towards the old arena.

/LINE BREAK/

When they finally arrived at the old dragon training arena, a large crowd had already gathered. Spark helped them push their way through until they could see through the bars that crisscrossed over the top of the arena, Dagny climbed up a little higher on the metal bars until she could see her uncle Snotlout and his dragon, Hookfang, in the arena below.

Hicca's cousin stood in the centre of the arena, arms held high and having just defeated his eighth opponent, "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Many people in the crowd were cheering at the entertainment, while others couldn't help but chuckle at Snotlouts boisterous behaviour, "Come on, who's next!?"

"Well he's certainly more lively than usual," Dagur's voice sounded.

Dagny looked up to see her parents standing next to her, "Mum, Dad, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, a large gathering like this was hard to miss," Hicca said with a tired expression. Her cousin really hadn't changed even after all these years.

"Any idea what's got him so riled up?" Dagur asked.

"No idea, maybe he's just bored," Hicca then turned and started walking down the stone steps towards the entrance.

"Mum? Where are you going?" Dagny called out.

Hicca turned and gave a knowing smile, "Just watch and learn sweetie."

Toothless followed Hicca as she entered the arena, but Dagny just sighed as she watched her mother walk away. Great, she was going to talk uncle Snotlout into ending his fun, how boring.

Dagny was just about to turn and leave, but then a silence swept over the crowd.

Snotlout turned to see Hicca entering the stone arena, Toothless looking fearsome by her side. Her long hair was flowing, her green skirt brushing just off the ground, and her long sword shining at her side. He was a little surprised to see her, but what really surprised him, was when Hicca drew her sword from its scabbard.

"What's the matter Snotlout? I thought you wanted a challenge," Hicca said with a calm smile.

Snotlout was now more than a little surprised, but then he let out a loud laugh, "So you've finally decided to fight, it's been a while since you've drawn sword."

Hicca nodded, she raised her sword and felt the blade in her other hand, "True, but since words never work with you, this is the only option."

She moved one foot back slightly, pointed the blade forward, and bent her other arm back for balance. Even Dagny could see that her stance was perfect and elegant, just like the rest of her appearance.

Her mother's skin was pale and smooth, with a few scattered freckles on her cheeks and across her nose. Her auburn hair reached halfway down her thighs, with the upper section braided into four sections, and the lower half left loose. Her eyes had narrowed over time, but they were still a shiny green.

Her outfit was made of a long sleeved green tunic, with a wide collar, and leather straps tied around her forearms. She had a thick brown belt around her waist, a small loop at her hip to hold the scabbard of her sword. She also wore a long dark green skirt, but she had added long slits up the side to allow her to move more freely, they also showed off her long legs covered by dark brown leggings. Finally she had her upgraded prosthetic left leg, and a knee high leather boot on her right leg.

On the other side of the arena, Snotlout widened his stance and hefted his large hammer onto his shoulder, making him look like some kind of large ogre. These were two very different fighting styles.

As Toothless and Hookfang stepped back, the crowd was silent, and Dagny watched almost nervously.

Then Snotlout launched forward with a loud battle cry, he brought his arms back, and then swung his hammer in a downward arc. In a quick motion, Hicca spun on her metal leg, dodging Snotlouts blow, and brought her sword around in a wide arc. Then she brought the flat of her blade down onto the back of Snotlouts hand, with a sharp thwack, Snotlout gave a yelp and dropped his hammer.

The movement was so quick, that most of the crowd weren't able to see exactly what happened, but they all gave a cheer as Snotlout dropped his hammer. Hicca gave a small sly smile and flicked one of her long braids back over her shoulder, Snotlout on the other hand gave a growl and grabbed his hammer from the ground, he wasn't fished yet.

This time he gripped his hammer towards the end of the handle, and swung it round in a wide arc. Hicca quickly dropped to her knees, just in time to feel the hammer fly over her head. Then she leapt forward, pushed the tip of her blade under Snotlouts foot, and pulled it up, forcing his left foot off ground.

With the Hammer swinging round to the right, and only Snotlout's right foot left on the ground, it suddenly became obvious to him that his balance was no longer under his control.

He was sent toppling to the ground on his side, with his hammer flung somewhere behind him. He tried to stand, but soon found the tip of Hicca's blade pointed at his chest.

For a long moment, no one moved.

Then a small smile spread on Hicca's face, "I win."

Snotlout grumbled and nodded, no way he was going to say it out loud. But it was good enough for the crowd, and everyone soon broke out in a loud cheer.

Dagny stood quiet for a while, she listened to her father and Doglegs cheer either side of her, while she just watched her mother and Toothless in the centre of the ring, surrounded by the applauding crowd.

She still didn't want to become exactly like her mother, but that didn't mean she couldn't look up to her.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Hope you liked this extra long chapter, this highlights the main reason I wanted to give Dagur and Hicca a child :) Given everything Hicca and Dagur have accomplished, what can their child do to stand out? I also loved being able to give Doglegs and Dagny a bit more personality :) Hope you all liked this chapter, let me know what you all think and I'll see you next time :)**


End file.
